EL SECRETO MEJOR GUARDADO DE BELLA
by lis3011
Summary: Que pasaría si nuestra Bella tuviera un secreto muy importante, pero para llegar a ese secreto hay que descubrir mas secretos, como si Bella tuviera mas familiares, amigos, enemigos y el gran secreto conecta a los Cullen, a los Denali y los Vulturis... Entra y Descubre
1. Chapter 1

**Edward Punto de Vista**

Estábamos esta tarde Bella y yo abrazados, Bella se levanta para tomar un poco de agua en ese momento recuerdo una conversación entre Charlie y un desconocido

**Flashback **

Estaba viendo dormir a mi Bella estaba tan hermosa-aunque siempre lo está- el teléfono suena y Charlie lo toma

-Hola?

-Si Charlie soy yo ya hablaste con Bella?- de que tendrá que hablar con Bella suena como preocupado

-Alex lo siento pero no lo he hecho sabes muy bien que Bella no quiere volver-Charlie contesta con tono pesado

-Charlie tienes que sabes que esto es para su futuro ya viste la carpeta de todos los lugares que quieren a Bella y solo por este año- ya el tal Alex sonaba preocupante

-Bueno no se sabes que ella me matara si se entera de que fui yo que te di su número ya que ella hizo un gran trabajo huyendo de ti por 5 meses-QUE?! Como que Bella se desapareció por 5 meses no días si no MESES?!

-La que matara primero será al grupo ya que no podemos estar sin ella

-Bueno sabes que ella tiene permiso de comprar armas?-que Bella QUE?!

-QUE?! Y ahora me lo dices solo te digo que si me hace algo te mato

-Si como digas bueno voy a continuar viendo el juego no sé cuándo le diré a Bella quizá utilice a su novio para que la convenza

-Ok utiliza cualquier método pero por favor Charlie aunque sea este último año; adiós Charlie

-Adiós Alex ya te advertí

**Fin flashback**

Tengo tanta curiosidad sobre el tema que ellos estaban hablando recordé tan rápido que Bella no se dio cuenta ella se está tomando su agua muy tranquilamente y aprovecho el momento es ahora o nunca:

-Bella?

-Si amor?

-Me puedes decir quien es Alex?- tres cosas pasaron en ese momento Bella se puso pálida, su corazón comenzó una carrera desbocada y el vaso de agua se cayó de su mano

-Ed-Edward de donde o de quien conseguiste ese nombre?- su voz sonó tan fría al final que hasta a mí me dio miedo

-Escuche a Charlie hablando con el sobre ti- respondí sinceramente y lo que me dijo luego me sorprendió un poco

-Edward me puedes llevar en este momento a un lugar donde no haya ni un ser viviente que pueda escuchar un grito a kilómetros de distancia?- ella lo pregunto tan dulcemente que me sorprendí de su cambio de humor

-Ok amor pero para qué?- Bella me miro y me respondió mirándome a los ojos:

-Ya verás no te preocupes solo quiero decir algo y no me puedo arriesgar si Charlie viene y me escucha

-Ok súbete a mi espalda monito

Ella rio por el apodo y se subió en 2 minutos estábamos en nuestro prado, Bella se bajó me miro, sonrió y dio la vuelta en ese momento hizo algo muy diferente a Bella

-OH MALDITA SEA SOLO CINCO MESES PUEDE DURAR MI LIBERTAD! YA LE DIJE QUE NO QUIERO VOLVER PERO ES SORDO O QUE?!- luego lanzo un grito que pareció de frustración y se volvió hacia mí su cara estaba roja de la furia y corrió a abrazarme y murmuro – Edward no quiero volver a hacerlo- me sorprendió que un momento estaba furiosa y ahora tan cohibida

-Amor que no quieres volver a hacer?- sinceramente ya estaba muy confundido

-No quiero volver a la academia yo lo hacía por diversión y por tener un buen futuro pero ya estoy cansada con todas esas responsabilidades!- me dijo sollozando estaba tan triste

-Amor podemos ir a mi casa para que le expliques a Alice seguramente ya vio esto- ella todavía seguía abrazada a mí y asintió la tome estilo novia y la lleve a casa y todos los pensamientos de todos estaban preocupados al parecer Alice les dijo algo sobre lo que paso y están confundidos cuando entre a la casa todos me miraron y Esme me pregunto:

-Edward hijo que paso?

-Le dije sobre una llamada que Charlie tuvo sobre ella anoche se puso furiosa me dijo que la llevara a un lugar donde gritar y luego se puso a llorar diciéndome que no quiere volver- dije la verdad yo no había hecho nada y estaba preocupado vi los pensamientos de Jasper que estaba concentrado en las emociones de Bella que eran furia y miedo

-Ahora Bella donde no quieres volver?- dijo Jasper en estilo de psicólogo una de tantas carreras

-A la academia por favor no me obliguen volver me tenían cansada diciendo que yo era la mejor- dijo Bella que estaba sentada en mi regazo ya que la quise sentar y no se pudo separar de mi así que me senté y la deje en mi regazo.

-Bella que te ponían a hacer en esa academia?- pregunto Rose

-Muchas cosas

-Qué clase de cosas- intento esta vez Emmett

-Sorfeo, baile, vocalización, dramatización, etc.- porque le ponían temas de academias de música; sonaba como si Bella estaba en una academia de música

-Bella me puedes decir cómo se llama esa academia?- esta vez intento Carlisle mire a Bella y ella asintió tomo un suspiro y me miro al momento de responder:

-La Escuela de Juliard- QUE! Bella estudio en Juliard! Y pensamientos similares procediendo de mi familia hasta que Esme le pregunto:

-Cariño por qué mejor no cuentas ti historia para comprender mejor si?

-Ok- tomo un suspiro- todo comenzó cuando tenía 10 años

**Hola! Soy nueva aquí quisiera saber que piensan sobre mi historia cualquier sugerencia me la pueden decir Besos! REVIEWS por favor **

**Nel**


	2. Chapter 2

-Cuando tenía diez años Alex estaba cuidándome pero en su trabajo; siempre iba a la parte de atrás del escenario mientras él trabajaba o estudiaba. Un día Alex se desapareció como buen idiota que es (me gusta esa parte porque dice una mala palabra) y como no lo encontraba pensé no me voy a aburrir buscando a un idiota yo comencé a cantar y a tocar el piano pero resulta que la primera vez lo toque muy bien luego que cante comencé a burlarme de Alex actuando y cuando termine la clase entera de Alex, la directora y algunos maestros estaban aplaudiéndome- Bella tomo un respiro y continuo con la historia:

-La directora entonces creo un programa para pequeños a partir de nueve años que tengan talento, me encantaba hacerlo hasta…- tomo otro suspiro y no continuo.

-Hasta que…?- pregunto Alice impaciente al parecer le había interesado la historia

-Hasta que comenzaron los concursos júrenlo que algunas veces me encantaba pero los bailes me dejaban agotada creo que ustedes me han escuchado y no se han dado cuenta- dijo Bella rápidamente

-Cómo es eso de que nosotros te hemos escuchado?- pregunto Esme esta vez

-Ya saben no han oído de ``Izzy``?- pregunto Bella y ahora que lo pienso ella tiene razón tengo todos los discos de esa niña que ahora es Bella su voz era angelical hasta la edad de 14 años tubo discos de oro y dejo el mundo artístico pero continuo actuando

-Oh por Dios eres tú!- dijo Emmett a él le encantaba tenia discos, fotos había ido a una de sus obras y le había encantado

-Sip- dijo Bella remarcando la p

-Alex le gustaba que actuara para recaudación de fondos y los discos para mi cuenta

-O sea y porque no quieres volver a la academia?-pregunto ahora una muy curiosa Rosalie

-Porque no lo soporto todos quieren estar conmigo porque soy la preferida de todos especialmente de Alex- dijo Bella y la pregunta vuelve: Quién demonios es Alex?

-Bella querida quien es Alex?- pregunto Carlisle

Bella tomo aire y respondió tranquilamente:

-Un idiota-ok al parecer Bella lo odia o no lo soporta

-Y el idiota es relativo a tu familia?- pregunto Jasper que estaba muy silencioso

-Si el muy idiota es como mi hermano mayor pero es mi primo y lo peor es mi preferido- ok su primo-casi-hermano pero es el preferido. Pero porque habla con Charlie como si fueran amigos y no como tío/sobrino?

-Bella porque Alex y Charlie hablan como amigos y no como tío/sobrino?- pregunte muy curioso ahora

-Porque Alex es sobrino de Renee y Charlie lo detesta porque una vez casi nos matamos- QUE!? Que casi se matan!

-Como que casi los matan?- pregunto ahora una muy preocupada Esme

-Es que Alex y yo nos escapamos porque queríamos ir a la playa y por donde fuimos paso un hombre que era perseguido por la policía y nos ``secuestro``- dijo riendo Bella y la última palabra la dijo entre comillas.

-Como que los secuestraron entre comillas y porque te ríes?-pregunto jasper que sentía las emociones de Bella

-Es que él nos compró muchos juguetes y nos llevó a un parque de diversiones y luego nos fuimos a casa y cuando llegamos nos encontramos a Charlie, Renee y Marisa llorando porque nos secuestraron y el ladrón que se llamaba Armando fue a la policía lo tuvieron preso por dos años ya que era un robo menor y nos convertimos casi en sus hijos y ahora es millonario-dijo Bella riendo- si hubieran visto a Charlie llorando estuvieran igual o peor que yo- aunque si es verdad tiene su gracia y de repente estábamos todos riendo hasta que Bella dijo:

-Si él quiere que la loca vuelva tendrá que aceptar a varias personas- la loca? Quienes tienen que aceptar? Son muchas preguntas que no tienen respuestas

**Hola chicas! Cómo están? Gracias por sus Reviews y por agregar mi historia a favoritos esta historia tendrá más personajes espero que sigan enviando Reviews hasta la próxima… Besos!**


	3. Chapter 3

Edward POV

-¿Bella y quien es la loca?- Pregunto Alice teníamos curiosidad ya que eso lo murmuro tan bajo que al parecer era solo para ella

-No me digan que lo dije- dijo una muy asustada Bella el corazón le latia tan rápido que daba miedo

-Si ¿es algo malo?- pregunte ya que como estaba asustada…

-Es que en Juliard no soy como soy aquí- dijo Bella como si se arrepintiera de algo

-¿Y cómo eres en Juliard?- pregunto Jasper

-Soy la que hace más fiestas, la que apresaron 5 veces por culpa de Alex, la que se escapó para ir a la playa 3 veces con Alex, la que tenía una banda, y muchas cosas más que no quiero mencionar- WOW! Solo pensé nunca sabía que Bella tenía ese lado ya que ser apresado 5 veces y escaparse para ir playas tenía que tener coraje

-Es enserio hacían fiestas?- pregunto un serio Emmett ya que a él le encanta las fiestas

-Sip en la casa de Marisa cuando se iba de fin de semana de viaje por trabajo que era una vez al mes Alex y yo organizábamos las mejores fiestas pero a veces se salían de control y yo siempre culpaba a Alex pero él me culpaba a mi yo hacía un show y me creían pero yo organizaba todo y de 10 fiestas en un año nos descubrían 1- wow pero enserio tenían mucha fama ya que hablar así es de mucho

-¿Y cómo es eso de que los apresaron 5 veces?- pregunto Alice ya que hasta a mí me daba curiosidad

-Por allanamiento- respondió simplemente Bella como si no le importara

-¿Y a quienes registraban?- pregunto Rosalie al parecer le intereso esa parte

-La casa de Derek, Amy, La maestra de matemáticas, y algunas personitas que nos amenazaban por hacer fiestas- dijo sencillamente Bella

-¿Tienen razones por entrar?- pregunto Emmett

-Si Derek me robo, Amy amenazo a Alex con cartitas –a ella la pusieron en la correccional- la maestra para robar los exámenes del curso de Alex y mío y las otras personas nos odiaban y nosotros a ellos y nos amenazaban y nosotros a ellos- wow otra vez

-¿Y porque siempre se escapaban a las playas?- pregunte ya que para que ir escapándose si podían pedir permiso

-Porque nosotros no íbamos a las playas cercas las tres veces fueron a playas diferentes la primera vez nos fuimos a Florida, la segunda fuimos a Carolina del norte y la última vez duramos mas pero nos fuimos a Hawai

-Ok y cuando llegaban que hacían ya que los castigaban ¿o no?- pregunto Carlisle ya que el y Esme estaban muy callados

-Dábamos la misma canción o variábamos la primera y última vez dijimos que queríamos ir a explorar nosotros solos y que no nos darían permiso y la segunda vez dijimos que Alex me obligo y solo lo castigaron a el DIOS ese fue el mejor día de mi vida

-¿Cual día?- pregunto Alice

-El día que dije que Alex me obligo cuando lo castigaron fue doble ya que habíamos hecho una fiesta y luego nos fuimos pero sin arreglar la casa a Alex lo castigaron doble y estaba llorando para que solo le pusieran uno- dijo riendo Bella

-¿Porque no soportas a tu primo si lo quieres como un hermano?-Pregunto Alice

-Porque esta insoportable queriendo que vuelva porque me extraña y blablablá pero yo no soporto a su nueva novia quiere obligarme a que la quiera ya que si la odio muy pronto Alex termina con ella y todavía no he pensado como cóbrame la que me hizo hace unos meses- dijo Bella tranquilamente pero lo último lo dijo como una maldición

-¿Lo que te hizo tiene que ver con tu desaparición de 5 meses?- le pregunte pero de repente Bella se puso pálida y su corazón comenzó a latir rápido

-Co-Como supiste de eso?- pregunto una Bella muy asustada

-Escuche a Charlie hablar con Alex sobre eso pero ¿es algo malo?- pregunte

-Si pero no- que?

-¿Porque?- pregunto Alice

-Porque si hubieran visto lo que me hizo bromeando pensaría que fue por venganza- dijo Bella en un tono de voz muy bajo

Esto será interesante

…

..

.

**Para las que no saben:**

**El ****allanamiento**** es el ingreso a un domicilio con fines de investigación: el registro del lugar (búsqueda de objetos o personas relacionadas con un delito) u otro acto procesal (p. ej. trabar un embargo, sacar fotografías, etc.).**

**Hola chicas espero que le haya gustado este capitulo**

**¿Dudas o preguntas?**

**Gracias por sus Reviews**

**Besos**

**Nel **


	4. Chapter 4

-Porque si hubieran visto lo que me hizo bromeando pensaría que fue por venganza- dijo Bella en un tono de voz muy bajo

Esto será interesante

**Edward POV**

Estábamos todos juntos asustados esperando que Bella dejara de reír como maniática Jasper estaba asustado por los sentimientos de Bella ya que estaban basados en el odio cuando termino tomo varias respiraciones y nos miro

-Qué?-pregunto sencillamente ya que nos habíamos quedados mirando a Bella con cara de WTF?

-Porque tus sentimientos son de odio? ¿Qué te hicieron para que desaparecieras por 5 meses?-pregunte ya asustado

-Bueno en primer lugar me acorde de la venganza que le hare a Alex , en segundo lugar no fueron 5 meses fueron 6 pero Charlie sabía dónde estaba así que él no cuenta ese mes pero Alex piensa que son 6 y no contradice a Charlie ni loco-dijo Bella como si estuviéramos hablando sobre el clima

-Bueno y nos contaras que fue lo que te hizo Alex para que no lo quieras ni ver?-pregunto Rosalie

-Porque quieren saber?-pregunto Bella

-Porque somos tu familia-respondió Carlisle

-Bueno está bien pero Edward me puedes prometer algo?-pregunto Bella con esperanza

-Si claro ¿qué pasa?- pregunte

-¿Me puedes proteger si alguien por aquí me quiere matar?-MATAR?! No esto es imposible que haya hecho Bella para preguntarme algo así

-Ok lo prometo pero ¿puedes comenzar ya?-pregunte quiero saber qué fue lo que paso

-Bueno…-iba a empezar Bella pero fue interrumpida por algo que sonaba muy bajo desde su bolsillo, el corazón de Bella comenzó a latir desenfrenado y nos miró con los ojos como platos saco un móvil de su bolsillo y cuando vi el móvil no lo pude creer es el IPHONE 5?! Bella nos miró y nos dijo:

-Pueden no hacer mucho caso sobre lo que diga a continuación?- nosotros asentimos y Bella tomo el teléfono

-Me puedes decir porque diablos me llamas?- pregunto Bella con voz baja y amenazarte

-Oh vamos Bell no puedes estar todavía enfadado con nosotros- dijo la voz de un chico

-Enfadado es quedarse corto y te vuelvo a preguntar ¿porque. Diablos. Me. Llamas?- pregunto Bella otra vez

-Queríamos pedirte perdón otra vez pero yo quería llamar primero ya que yo te hice algo peor- dijo la voz

-Mira Alex José Swan creo que Charlie te dijo que ya tengo permiso ¿no es así?-dijo Bella al parecer es el famoso Alex y el permiso ¿será el de las armas?

-Si Bell pero no es para tanto- dijo Alex con miedo

-NO ES PARA TANTO?!-grito Bella- No esto es imposible te acuerdas cuanto dure hablándote sobre eso 6 MESES! NO DIAS SI NO MESES! Sabes muy bien cuando dure intentando convencer a Charlie para que me diera permiso de comprarla ¿NO?! Recuerdas que también me ayudaste a conseguir las boletas para ir al set a ver en vivo como los mataban en todos los finales de las temporadas- Matar? ¿Qué querrá decir con eso?- ¿Sabes cuantas personas casi me matan en estos 6 meses por esa sola oración?! No lo sabes porque aprovechaste con tu novia y los chicos para reírte de mí y dañar mi casa especialmente esa habitación que tú y yo hicimos y era especial para mi- Wow me sorprendió esto que Bella de momento estaba furiosa y ahora salen lágrimas de sus ojos tomo una respiración profunda y dijo- Sabes lo que me dolió que me hicieras eso y especialmente a la habitación donde sabias que tenía mi tesoro-dijo Bella y no volvió a hablar

-Bella sabes que lo de la habitación no fue mi culpa que todo se fue de control pero…- iba a continuar pero Bella lo interrumpió

-Olvídalo Alex no quiero hablar sobre eso- y le corto no espero que el contestara; cuando corto lo que vi me partió el corazón: Bella (que todavía estaba en mis piernas) llorando todo lo que hice fue abrazarla y acariciarle el pelo mire a Jasper con suplica el entendió porque los sollozos de Bella se fueron apagando

-Gracias Jasper-dijo Bella todavía en mis piernas y su cara en mi pecho

-No es nada Bella- dijo Japer me fije en sus pensamientos y me decía:

-Wow Edward no sé lo que le paso estaba calmada, luego furiosa y luego triste y defraudada- me dolió lo que me dijo Jasper

-Bella amor ¿me puedes decir que paso?- le pregunte a Bella ya que se mantenía su cara en mi pecho

-No Edward no quiero hablar sobre eso me hace sentir triste- dijo con voz rasposa y baja

-Ok pero ya no estés así- le respondí

-Ok lo siento por mojar tu camisa- en ese momento me miro a los ojos, esos ojos que tanto amo ya no se veían felices si no tristes

-No es nada amor como quiera Alice la iba a quemar porque no es ´mi estilo´- dije haciendo comillas en la parte de estilo lo que hizo que Bella riera y mirara a Alice lo que provoco que riera más alto luego yo estaba riendo con ella y de repente estábamos todos riendo hasta Alice

-Wow eso si fue divertido. Alice creo que Edward necesita un día de compras- QUE?! No puedo creer que Bella haya dicho eso por dos razones:

1. La palabra compras y Bella no van juntas

2. Bella estaba sonriendo con la idea mirándome

Esto no puede ser mejor (nótese el sarcasmo)

…

..

.

**Hola chicas gracias por sus reviews ¿Qué les pareció el capi?**

**¿Dudas o Preguntas?**

**Reviews por favor **

**Nel**


	5. Chapter 5

1. La palabra compras y Bella no van juntas

2. Bella estaba sonriendo con la idea mirándome

Esto no puede ser mejor (nótese el sarcasmo)

….

Ed. Pov

No puedo creer que estoy aquí… De como Bella paso a estar triste a estar tan emocionada por ir de COMPRAS! Si ella odia ir de compras pero ahora esta saltando por la casa con Alice estilo Alice los pensamientos de mi familia son de shock hasta que escuche:

-Si Bella vamos a hacerle un cambio de look a Edward- dijo Alice

-Oh si vamos a dejarlo perfecto! ¿Cuándo nos vamos?- dijo muy rápidamente Bella parecía no respiras de tan rápido que hablo

-En 5 minutos porque nos toma 3 en convencer a Edward- dijo Alice revise sus pensamientos y me dijo ''Si no vas herirás sus sentimientos y llorara en aproximadamente 3 minutos después de que le digas que no '' ok eso fue soborno por parte de Alice ahora miro a Bella y ella me esta mirando con cara de perrito degollado que aprendió de Alice le iba a decir algo pero ella me interrumpió:

-¿No quieres ir de compras conmigo?-dijo susurrando como si fuera que si hablara mas alto se le rompería la voz

-Si amor quiero ir solo es que estoy sorprendido de que quieras ir de compras por tu propia voluntad- dije la verdad pero por un lado no quería ir pero solo una pequeña parte, pensé eso tan rápido que Bella me respondió:

-Oh eso es que no quería ir por miedo a que me maten por lo que hizo Alex-dijo Bella pero ¿Por qué querrán matarla?

-Ok- solo dije ya que no quiere hablar sobre eso

-Bueno ¿Cuándo nos vamos?-preguntaron Bella y Alice al mismo tiempo solo las mire y luego respondí:- Ahora solo déjenme ir por mi volvo- a lo que ellas respondieron con un emocionado grito mientras sacaba el volvo capte un pensamiento de mi familia ´Si teníamos antes a Alice hablando de ir de compras ahora tenemos dos una permanente y otra por momentos´ que era de Carlisle. Yo solo reí por su conclusión; cuando volví las chicas entraron –muy emocionadas por cierto- al volvo Bella en el asiento de pasajero y Alice en la parte de atrás solo dije una oración mejor dicho pregunte:

-¿Seattle?- ellas me miraron luego Bella le pregunto a Alice -¿Le dices tú?- a lo que Alice asintió y respondió –Claro nos vamos a Seattle- respondí solamente con un ok y tomamos camino a Seattle.

El camino nos tomó 2 horas ya que Bella quería que no condujera muy rápido; llegamos al centro comercial de Seattle y Alice tomo del brazo a Bella y comenzaron con su expedición de compras. Solo Alice en las primeras 10 tiendas tenía una bolsa de cada una y Bella tenía 11 la diferencia era mínima pero para mí era demasiada diferencia. Luego de que ellas compraron con un total de 20 para Alice y 25 para Bella las dos tenían blusas, zapatos, pantalones, accesorios, cinturones, etc. Llevamos las bolsas al volvo y luego me miraron y Bella dijo:

-Bueno nosotras terminamos ahora faltas _**tú!-**_la última parte la dijeron juntas yo las mire con cara de espanto ya que se cómo son los cambios de look de Alice ahora sumando la hiperactividad que gano esta tarde Bella creo que es corrección es terror total mire a Bella con cara de ayuda y ella me dijo:

-Oh vamos amor esto solo ocurre pocas veces en la vida no será que te traería todos los días a comprar ropa eso sería lunático para ustedes ni que hayan ido a otro país por ropa- me dijo Bella aunque ella tiene un buen punto suspire las mire y les dije:

-No pueden pasar de 10 bolsas- ellas me miraron tristemente pero luego como vieron que yo no cambiaba de opinión suspiraron y aceptaron.

Comenzó la tortura otra vez

….

Oh Dios no sé cómo soportan tanto gracias a Dios ya había pasado el límite de las 10 bolsas fuimos a ponerlas en el volvo y llevamos a Bella a McDonalds para que comiera algo ya que cuando lleguemos a casa iríamos a cazar… Cuando entramos al Mcdonals había una familia, una chica que parecía estar esperado a su novio pero cuando Bella vio a la chica se tensó y mascullo:

-La mejor suerte es la mía no puede ser- dijo sarcásticamente. Cuando la chica vio a Bella sus pensamientos fueron ´´¿No estaba en Nueva York con su novio o como sea que ella lo llame?´´ contuve un gruñido Bella me miro y me dijo

-Todo lo que ella piense no es verdad- me susurro

Caminamos hasta donde estaba la chica y Bella la saludo:

-Vanessa cuanto tiempo!- dijo muy entusiasmada pero parecía falsamente

-Lo mismo digo Bella solo estoy de vacaciones con _**mi novio-**_ recalco la última palabra y pensó ´´Que no se aleje de mi esta vez por tu culpa´´

-Oh me alegro por ti. Bueno te presento a Alice _**mi mejor amiga **_y Edward _**mi novio**_- nos presentó Bella y al igual que Vanessa recalco la palabra novio y mejor amiga al parecer no se llevaban tan bien

-Mucho gusto soy Vanessa Jackson- nos brindó una sonrisa ´´como siempre tiene buen gusto´´ pensó Alice la miro y le respondió

-Igual yo soy Alice Cullen y él es mi hermano Edward- dijo amablemente sus pensamientos estaban bloqueados como si no quería que me enterara de algo

-Pero bueno porque no se sientan para presentarles a mi novio-Bella esta vez le sonrió y se sentó nosotros solo la imitamos

-Pero cuéntame Bella como es que estas aquí y no en Nueva York con tus _**amiguitos**_?- pregunto Vanessa y recalco la última palabra

-Bueno Vane yo vivo ahora con Charlie por algunos motivos ¿y tú? Tenía mucho tiempo que no te veía- respondió y al mismo tiempo pregunto Bella

-Ah cuando veas a Charlie me lo saludas y le das un beso de mi parte y respondiendo a tu pregunta es que estaba en Italia visitando a mis primos ahí conocí a mi novio- dijo Vanessa con ojos soñadores

-Aww que lindo- dijo Bella

-Hay viene mi novio espera un momento para presentártelo- Vanessa se levantó y fue hasta donde un chico con el pelo negro fue lo único que vi hasta que Bella que estaba de espaldas a la pareja hablo:

-No te preocupes Edward si intenta algo la mato yo misma solo es una exnovia de uno de los chicos de la banda siempre me trata así porque dice que estoy con todos al mismo tiempo y por eso terminaron- yo asentí y la pareja vino hacia acá y Vanessa hablo:

-Bella te presento a Daniel Gonzales mí novio Dani te presento a Bella Swan- Bella se volteo hacia el chico y en tres segundos los dos estaban con los ojos abiertos como platos y luego preguntaron al mismo tiempo:

-Qué demonios haces aquí?-se veían cómicos pero tengo una pregunta ¿de dónde se conocen?

…

..

..

**Hola chicas ¿cómo están?**

**Que creen que de donde se conocen **

**¿Dudas o Preguntas? **

**Reviews Por favor **

**Besos **

**Nel**


	6. Chapter 6

Al parecer Vanessa me leyó la mente ya que pregunto:

-¿Se conocen?-pregunto con miedo

-Oh si esta enana es mi primita pero la última vez que la vi estaba con el pelo más colorido y de camino a Japón a comprar algo ¿era dinamita?- afirmo y pregunto el chico Daniel pero: ¿Dónde tenía el pelo más colorido?¿qué hacía en Japón comprando?¿DINAMITA?!

-Primero no era dinamita, segundo ¿tú no estabas en Italia?, y tercero no me digas enana-dijo Bella con reproche la última palabra

-Ok enana pero ya no hay abrazo- pregunto Daniel, Bella se levantó y lo abrazo; luego me miro y le dijo: - Dani-tarado este es mi novio Edward y mi mejor amiga Alice Cullen son hermanos; chicos como se dieron cuenta este es mi primo Daniel Gonzales alias tarado- Bella nos presentó con una sonrisa; Daniel me miro y asintió gesto que respondí, ellos se sentaron y Bella pregunto:

-¿Cuándo llegaste a Estados Unidos?

-Hace una semana y luego viene con Vane hacia acá por unas vacaciones-respondió, Bella le sonrió y él le pregunto horrorizado esta vez:

-¿Qué le paso a tu cabello?! Sabes que me encantaba el fucsia en ti te veías como una payasita aunque en ese tiempo estabas furiosa porque te alabe el color que elegiste- ´Oh por dios no puedo creer que Bella tenía el cabello fucsia si ni siquiera le gusta darse luces´ pensó Alice ya que no había hablado

-Bella no me habías dicho que tenías el pelo fucsia- dijo Alice

-No quiero recordarlo y por cierto Daniel como me viste la última vez fue como me dejo tu queridísimo Alex junto con _**la habitación**_- dijo Bella y note como recalco la última palabra como si tuviera una vital importancia, Daniel por su parte abrió los ojos como platos y respondió:

-No lo hizo- y yo no leí sus pensamientos ya que la conversación daba más información

-Oh si lo hizo. Gracias a Dios que tenía las cosas originales en casa de Reneé y todo lo que estaba allá era falso pero él piensa que son los originales pero no te he agradecido por el ultimo regalo gracias! ¿sabes lo tengo en la casa de Charlie? me encanta! - dijo Bella con diferentes tonos primero furiosa, luego aliviada y luego agradecida

-Ok gracias a Dios ¿sabes cuánto me costó convencerlo de que lo firmara? No, tuve hasta que aumentarle el sueldo y solo porque te encaprichas con todo- dijo medio furioso medio divertido

-No es mi culpa que me encante- dijo Bella cortantemente- Bueno cambio de tema ¿dónde está mi regalo?-pregunto Bella

-Te estuve llamando hace unos días pero no contestabas pensaba que te dio un ataque de los de siempre- dijo Daniel burlonamente pero ¿Que ataques?!

-No solo cambie de móvil para que Alex no me rastreara ya sabes que da por eso cuando quiere perdón- dijo Bella normalmente

-Ok como no supe donde dejártelo ya que no fui a Nueva York te lo deje donde Reneé- dijo Daniel

-Ok seguro lo guardo para enviármelo con un encargo que le pedí- dijo Bella

-Bueno cambio de tema: cuñadito ¿cómo te ha tratado el ángel negro?-pregunto Daniel mirándome yo solo pude responder:

-¿Ángel negro?

-Ah pero aquí la enana no te ha tratado mal ya que no conoces esa etapa bueno veras el ángel negro es el apodo que le tienen algunas personas ya que esta enana los trata mal por perder algo el nombre va por su cara de angelito y su maldad- dijo Daniel como si estuviera contando una leyenda

-Ya basta Daniel no lo espantes con tus cuentos nadie me llama así- dijo Bella

-Oh nadie solo: Alex, Julio, Derek, James, Stefan, Gabriel y yo- dijo Daniel

-¿Quiénes son esos?- pregunte

-Esos son los primos míos que no me soportan solo porque soy la favorita de los tíos pero lo bueno yo soy la única chica de todos los primos y soy su princesita aparte de sus novias claro está- dijo Bella felizmente y lo último viendo a Vanessa ya que ella estaba tipo celos

-Ok – solo respondí

-Bueno Dani una noticia ya tengo permiso- dijo Bella animadamente. Daniel solo puso los ojos como plato y dijo:

-Bueno felicidades espero que no la uses conmigo- dijo con miedo

-Oh que bien pero bueno nosotros vamos a ordenar y nos vamos ya que los chicos se van de campamento mañana y tienen que descansar- dijo Bella los miro le dio una tarjeta a Daniel y le dijo:

-Aquí está mi nuevo número si en algún momento no respondo 2 días seguidos llama a Charlie que seguramente cambie de número- dijo Bella les dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno y les dijo un-Adiós- y me tomo de la mano y fuimos a tomar las ordenes ni siquiera me dio tiempo de decir adiós solo pude preguntarle:

-Bella cariño ¿que fue eso?

-Si continuábamos hay te iba a contar historias de mi infancia no quiero que pase eso- dijo Bella

-Ok. Pero bueno cariño ¿qué quieres comer?- le pregunte

-Bueno quiero un Big Mag para llevar ya que comeré donde Charlie no puedo soportar que Daniel se acerque a contarte historias- dijo Bella pedí tres Big Mag para llevar ya que teníamos que mantener las apariencias pero lo que me sorprendió fue lo que me dijo Bella:

-Edward no votes la comida ya que creo que tengo más hambre de lo normal- me sorprendió porque Bella no come más de un Big Mag pero le respondí con un ok; nos dieron nuestras órdenes y nos fuimos de camino a Forks le pregunte porque estaba a la defensiva con Daniel a lo que ella respondió:

-Es que Daniel tiene la manía de hablar de más sobre la infancia de nosotros y no queras saber lo que hice en mi infancia te daría un infarto de lo peligroso que fueron mis estupideces- dijo Bella con tono de voz tranquilo Alice tomo la palabra hoy con una pregunta:

-Bella ¿Por qué Vanessa dice que estas con todos al mismo tiempo?

-Ah eso es porque allá en Nueva York no era de las chicas que no soportaba a las chicas que vivían tratando mal a las personas Vanessa, Anna y yo éramos las únicas chicas en un grupo de 6 chicos así que éramos 9 y todos me trataban bien pero Anna y Vanessa se convirtieron en las novias de dos de los chicos de la banda y todo resulto un caos- dijo Bella pero no continuo lo podía creer 3 chicas con un grupo de 6 chicos

-¿Qué paso?- pregunte Bella me miro me tomo de la mano suspiro y continuo

-Ellas se pusieron celosas porque los chicos me trataban bien, luego una de las chismosas de la escuela comenzaron a rumorear sobre que todos los chicos me preferían porque tenía relaciones con ellos, ellas le hicieron caso a las chismosas-cosa que éramos las mejores amigas a pesar de la edad ya que Anna y Vanessa eran un año mayores que yo- y me dijeron muchas cosas malas enfrente de los chicos. Ellos terminaron con ellas y ellas salieron del grupo uno de ellos se mudó Virginia así que nosotros continuamos con la banda de ahí salió otra banda pero esta no firmo discos porque no queríamos tanta fama a los 16- dijo Bella esta historia era conmovedora no puedo creer que Bella sea tan fuerte

-Pero ¿ellas descubrieron que no tenías relaciones con ellos? ¿O no?- pregunto Alice

-Si ellas lo descubrieron tres meses después de la pelea, ellas me pidieron perdón y yo las perdone pero ellas querían volver a la banda y ninguno quiso, Vanessa se fue de viaje y Anna se mudó a Australia con su papa- dijo Bella tenía que preguntarle algo a Bella antes de que lleguemos a casa de Charlie ya que gracias a mi súper velocidad manejando ya llegábamos:

-Bella ¿qué hacías en Japón?- le pregunte ella no se sorprendió sino que me respondió:

-Pensé que no preguntarías. Bueno estaba en Japón comprando cosas para mi habitación especial ya que todo tiene que ser original- respondió Bella

-¿Que habitación?- pregunto Alice

-Tengo una habitación como centro de entretenimiento y todo lo que he puesto ahí tiene algo especial la más grande actualmente está en el sótano de Reneé pero la que Alex destruyo tendrá más cosas y no pregunten más que no les diré- nos respondió Bella. Nosotros la dejamos en casa de Charlie con todas sus bolsas y fui de camino a casa rápidamente donde nos encontraron los chicos con cara de shock al verme con 10 bolsas y a Alice con 20 y comenzaron con preguntas antes de irnos de Caza

Esto será raro e incomodo

…..

…

…

**Hola chicas! ¿Cómo están?**

**Que piensan sobre el capítulo de hoy**

**Este es el más largo que he hecho y espero continuar asi**

**Gracias por sus reviews! **

**¿Me dejan un Review?**

**Besos!**

**Nel**


	7. Chapter 7

Edward POV

Esto será muy incómodo lo sé porque sus pensamientos están muy revueltos. Cuando llegamos subimos las bolsas a nuestras habitaciones y luego nos sentamos en el comedor o como Emmett le llama mesa-que-no-utilizamos para hablar sobre el tema. Todos estábamos callados hasta que Carlisle rompió el silencio:

-¿Me pueden explicar que hicieron?- iba a contestar pero Alice me interrumpió

-Fuimos de compras y cuando nos fuimos a comprar comida para Bella nos encontramos con uno de los cuñaditos- dijo Alice riendo con la última parte

-¿Cuñaditos?-preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo

-Oh si en el Mcdonals había una chica que resulta que era la mejor amiga de Bella o una de ellas con su novio que resulto ser uno de los primos de Bella- dijo Alice rápidamente

-Esperen un momento ¿pueden comenzar desde el principio?- pregunto Esme y esta vez hable yo

-Primero Alice y Bella comenzaron sus compras y al final tenían un total de Alice 20 y Bella 25-cuando dije eso todos abrieron los ojos como platos nadie esperaba eso- cuando llevamos sus bolsas al volvo me convencieron de comprarme ropa y les dije que el máximo es de 10; cuando terminamos llevamos a Bella a un Mcdonals para que comiera y nos encontramos con una chica que era la mejor amiga de Bella hasta que tuvieron una pelea eso se los explico luego.

-La amiga llamada Vanessa tiene un nuevo novio que resulta ser uno de los primos de Bella del cual todos son hombres y Bella es la única chica ella dice que es su princesa aparte de sus novias y nos enteramos de diferentes cosas- dije para mirar a las personas de mi familia que estaban ansiosas excepto Alice que ya sabía todo:

-Y… no nos dirás de que se enteraron- Pregunto Jasper

-Bueno: Primero Bella fue a Japón: segundo: Bella tenía el pelo fucsia; tercero: Bella manipula a sus primos para que les compren artículos originales; cuarto: tiene una habitación especial para entretenerse donde guarda sus artículos originales y quinto: Alex piensa que la habitación que destruyo es donde están las cosas originales con sentimientos especial de Bella pero esa está en casa de Renee donde ella dice que es la más grande actualmente- dije

-Espérate un momento- hablo Rosalie- ¿Cómo es eso de que Bella fue a Japón y tenía el pelo fucsia?- pregunto

-Si al parecer cuando Alex le hizo lo de hace 6 meses le tiño el pelo de fucsia y ella fue a Japón con ese color de pelo- respondió Alice

-Jajajajaja quisiera tener una foto de su pelo fucsia- dijo Emmett

-La tendrás lo vi hace unas horas Bella dándonos una foto de su pelo fucsia- dijo Alice

-Segunda pregunta ¿Cómo es eso de que Bella manipula a sus primos para que le compren cosas originales?- pregunto Carlisle

-Al parecer los chicos trabajan bien ya que Daniel le dijo a Bella que tuvo que aumentarle el sueldo a alguien para que aceptara algo- dije

-¿Cómo es eso de que trabajan bien?- Esme pregunto

-No sé no pregunte pero Bella dijo que lo veríamos muy pronto- conteste

-Tercera pregunta ¿Cómo es que Alex piensa que la habitación que destruyo es la original?- pregunto Jasper

-Al parecer Bella cuando le regalan hace una réplica y la pone en la habitación pero todo lo original está en casa de Renee hasta que remodelen la otra; ella lo dijo como un trabalenguas así que Alex piensa que destruyo lo original y Bella no le ha dicho la verdad-contesto Alice

-Quinta pregunta ¿Por qué Bella peleo con su mejor amiga?- pregunto Rose ella piensa que tener una mejor amiga es algo especial

-Wow historia dura esa la cuentas tú, me dolió lo que le hicieron esas arpías no puedo creer que Bella le hable con tanta normalidad pero falsamente a la vez- dijo Alice y todos la miraron con curiosidad

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Esme

-Que todos pensamos que nadie podía hacerla sufrir pero lo que hicieron esas arpías no tiene perdón- dijo Alice

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto Emmett ya que él la quiere como su hermanita

….

…

..

.

**Hola chicas ¿Cómo están?**

**Espero que les guste el capitulo**

**Me dejan un review**

**Nel**


	8. Chapter 8

-que quieres decir?-pregunto emmett ya que el la quiere como su hermanita menor

Edward Pov

-lo que pasa es que bella era una integrante de un grupo de 6 chicos y 3 chicas con un total de 9 personas; las chicas eran Anna, Vanessa y Bella que eran las mejores amigas pero Anna y Vanessa tuvieron novio que formaban parte de la banda, todos los chicos trataban bien a Bella y comenzo el chisme de que los chicos trataban bien a Bella porque ella mantenia relaciones con los 6-dije y todos a excepcion de Alice me miraron con los ojos como platos y continue relatando:

-Vanessa y Anna creyeron los chismes y discutieron con Bella delante de los chicos. ellas terminaron con sus novios y dejaron la banda, 3 meses despues se habia mudado uno de los chicos y las chicas se dieron cuenta de que el chisme era mentira y le pidieron perdon a Bella y ella las perdono. Pero luego ellas querian entrar a la banda y ellos no quisieron. Meses despues querian que los chicos y Bella firmaran un contrato pero ellos no quisieron-dije terminando de explicar la historia.

-wow-dijo Emmett impresionado con la historia

-si lo se-dijo Alice

-Alice tienes razon pensamos que nadie podia hacerla sufrir-dijo Carlisle me fije en sus pensamientos y me dijo ''Crees que Bella esta bien despues de contarles parte de su historia?''

-No se Carlisle yo solo vine a traer a Alice ya que nadie toca mi volvo y unas personas me entretuvieron-le dije jugando la ultima parte

-Pero bueno cambiate busca a Bella y mira como esta y luego nos vamos de caza- me dijo Carlisle. Luego de hacer lo que me dijo me fui a casa de Bella y me la encontre con una guitarra entre los brazos tocando una melodia suave. Paro de tocar cuando me vio y me sonrio

-Hola-me dijo con la sonrisa en su cara todavia

-Hola amor como estas?-le pregunte

-Bien y tu? Pense que ya te habias ido de caza- me dijo mientras venia a abrazarme

-Yo estoy bien y solo vine a despedirme te voy a extranar-le dije dandole un beso en el pelo

-Yo tambien y cuando vuelvan les mostrare algo-me dijo

-Que nos mostrarad?-le pregunte

-Es una sorpresa-me dijo dandome un beso en la mejilla y volviendo a tomar la guitarra mientras se recostaba en la cama otra vez queria escucharla tocar y mi boca reacciono automaticamente:

-Me tocarias algo?- Ella me miro sorprendida pero me respondio:

-Claro solo dime un numero del uno al diez para cantarte una-me dijo con una sonrisa mas grande y mas emocionada no necesito a Jasper para saber eso

-Ok eligo el ocho-le digo y la sonrisa se pone mas grande y me dice:

-Claro y para mas informacion esa es mi favorita- comenzo a tocar una melodia suave y luego su voz acompana la cancion:

_**''I'm looking at you through the glass on**_

_**the wall**_

_**Waiting on faith and a telephone call**_

_**And you love me, you leave me, you**_

_**love me, you leave me, you do**_

_**But i'll stay up night, my love, being**_

_**bluer than blue''**_

Luego de que ella termina me dice:

-Solo toque la primera estrofa porque tienes que irte de caza y no quiero distraerte mas para que tu familia epere mucho, lo que falta te lo tocare cuando vuelvas-me dice con su sonrisa carinosa quisiera que ella terminara la cancion pero con lo terca que es...

-Ok pero cuando vuelva lo primero que te recordare- le digo. Le doy un beso en los labios y otro en la mejilla, la abrazo y le susurro un nos vemos el martes en la escuela a lo que ella me contesta con un si. Me voy camino hacia la casa donde me esperan todos y Alice me dice:

-La cancion y su voz es hermosa

-En eso tienes toda la razon-le digo

-De que hablan?-pregunto Esme

-De que cuando entre a su habitacion la encontre tocando una melodia y le dije que me tocara algo. Me dijo que le dijera un numero hasta el diez y escogi el ocho y me toco una melodia hermosa pero no completa porque no queria distraerme ah y me dijo que cuando volvieramos nos mostraria algo Alice puedes ver que es?-dije y al final le pregunte a Alice

-No al parecer lo tiene muy escondido porque solo la veo durmiendo y texteando pero no se a quien creo que es a Daniel para lo del paquete- responde Alice

-Ok vamonos de caza que si seguimos asi nunca nos iremos- dice Rose miro sus pensamientos que me dicen:

''Creo que te ganaste a una buena persona vere si la trato mejor'' la mire y asenti y con eso nos fuimos de caza.

...

..

.

**Hola chicas como estan? **

**Lo siento por no actualizar pronto pero la escuela no me dejaba y sumando que cuando iba a subir el capitulo se me fue la luz 'cosa rara' espero que me perdonen y me envien un Review**

**Nel**


	9. Chapter 9

Bella pov

Luego de que Edward se fue no sabía qué hacer y luego supe que pero la decisión fue de textear a alguien para que Alice no entere. Me cambie con mi piyama** (N/A:foto en mi perfil)** de la cual Edward no tiene idea ya que se la mostrare el martes. Baje las escaleras y busque a Charlie pero como no lo encontré le deje una nota que decía:

_**Estaba aburrida, no encontré nada que hacer estoy abajo por favor te lo suplico llama a la escuela el lunes no quiero que pase lo mismo que el año anterior. Te deje comida suficiente y no me llames o hare lo de la última vez pero con el arma. Te quiero. B **_

Luego abrí la puerta que me lleva al sótano y camine por el pasillo hasta que encontré las puertas entre a la blanca que daba paso a mi querida habitación especial 1. Yo le dije a Edward y Alice que la más grande actualmente es la de Renee ya que esta no está inaugurada ósea usada. Es la más grande de todas las que tengo es de color lila con el techo blanco y en una de las paredes tengo un plasma grande que compre en Japón- una de las tantas cosas que compre- pero al mismo tiempo es como un computador hace de todo y me encanta.

En otro lado está mi trampolín firmado por los chicos de BTR* y Icarly que fue regalo de uno de mis príncipes, por otro lado está el lugar donde están las fotos de los chicos y mías. También tengo fotos mías con artistas ( Ian Somerhalder, Paul Wesley, Joseph Morgan, Nina Dobrev, etc.)* Ósea todos los personajes de mi serie favorita The Vampire Diaries* ¿no es irónico?.

Mi serie favorita es sobre vampiros y mi novio y su familia son vampiros. También tengo un polo firmado por los productores regalo de Gabriel ya que trabaja en ese canal y me tienen cariño creo que como volvió de Australia volverá al programa ya que se fue de vacaciones. En otro lado tengo mis películas, series, mi nevera (N/A: refrigerador) donde tengo mucha comida y mi máquina de palomitas.

Enciendo mi computadora/pantalla/televisor y mientras carga estoy haciendo una taza de palomitas y de la nevera saco una jarra de jugo y me sirvo en un vaso. Como ya mi computadora cargo me siento en el sofá y tomo la laptop donde está conectada a mi pantalla y entro al correo electrónico mientras entro al programa para ver si mis príncipes están bien. Aunque yo sea la menor de todos, los cuido de la banshee* de la que mi abuela Marie me dijo.

Flashback

-Bella querida puedes venir aquí- me dijo mi abuela Marie

-Si Abu dime que se te ofrece- le digo tranquilamente

-Quiero que prestes atención, existe una chica llamada Tanya Denali que nunca envejece. Ha tenido una obsesión con los hombres Swan desde que soy joven, estuvo con el hermano de tu abuelo y tu abuelo al mismo tiempo, ellos no lo sabían pero cuando se enteraron la dejaron y ella dijo que se cobrara con nuestros descendientes para que peleen por ella ¿me puedes prometer que vas a cuidar a tus primos para que no peleen?- me dijo mi abuelita

-Te lo prometo Abu pero ¿se lo puedo decir a los chicos?- le pregunte

-Si crees que es lo conveniente que lo sepan yo se los diré pero recuerda decírselos cada vez que los veas porque lo pueden olvidar- me recordó

-Si te lo prometo cada vez que hable con ellos recordarles sobre ella- le respondí

Fin de Flashback

Y todavía cumplo mi promesa por eso mismo tomo mi teléfono y le envió un mensaje a todos incluido Alex:

_**Estoy en el correo quiero hacer una conferencia no me importa que estén con sus novias o les juro que el arma que me regalo Charlie se calentara este año y las balas en sus genitales. Los quiero B.**_

Continúe comiendo mis palomitas con jugo y puse algo de música mientras esperaba. Primero se conectó Daniel y atrás de él estaba Vanessa sonriéndome termine de tragar y les di una sonrisa:

-Hola chicos como están- pregunte

-Estamos bien y alguien nervioso- respondió Vanessa

-Oh vamos Daniel sabes que no te pegaría un tiro en los genitales- le dije tranquilizándolo

-¿Pero me pegarías un tiro?- pregunto Daniel

-Sí y más ahora si dejas a Vanessa por la banshee- le conteste

-Oh sabes muy bien que yo no caigo en sus juegos desde la última vez que casi me ahogas diciendo_: primero te mato si te engatusas con esa perra_- me contesto Dani

-¿Quién es esa?- pregunto Vanessa

-Esa es una zorra que quiere destruirnos la vida pero conmigo nadie puede- conteste y en ese momento se conectaron Julio y Derek

-Hola- les dije

-Hola princesa, Daniel y Vanessa- dijo Julio

_**-**_Holas chicos- dijo Derek

-¿Cómo están dos de mis amores?- pregunte

-Pensé que tu amor era el tal Edward- dijo Daniel le envié una mirada envenenada

-¿Quién es ese Edward? Yo estoy bien ¿y tú?- contesto mi primo Julio

-Yo también estoy bien y lo de Edward de los diré a todos juntos excepto a Daniel que lo vio esta tarde- dije

-Ok yo estoy bien también- dijo Derek

-¿Qué hacían antes de enviarles el mensaje?- pregunte y Daniel y Vanessa se ruborizaron y nosotros tres comenzamos a reír y Derek dijo

-Ya creo que sabemos que hicieron yo estaba pensando en ti

-Aww yo también estaba pensando en ustedes ¿y tú?- le pregunte a Julio

-Yo estaba pensando en cómo decirte que la banshee estaba aquí hace 3 días y por _trabajo-_ me dijo

-¿Qué?! ¿Y no me llamaste? ¿Qué hiciste?- le pregunte

-Si eso mismo. Intente llamarte pero no contestabas ¿te dio un ataque? Y hice lo que me dijiste que haga cuando no tengo excusa. Pensar que es una de las prostitutas que pagas para nuestros cumpleaños- respondió Julio

-Un momento 'Ella ¿tú le pagas prostitutas en sus cumpleaños? – me pregunta Vanessa

-Si pero si tiene su novia como en tu caso y el de James les hago otro regalo- le digo y le guiño un ojo

-Ok

-Bueno ¿dónde están los idiotas que faltan?- pregunte

-No se creó que se están levantando corriendo ya que alguien nos amenazó con pegarnos un tiro en nuestras partes- dijo Daniel

-Oh vamos no son pasadas las 10 para estar durmiendo- dijo

-En eso tienes razón- responden los 4 al mismo tiempo y yo los miro con una ceja alzada

-Eso fue raro- digo y ellos asintieron y en ese momento se conectaron Alex y Stefan

…

…..

…..

**Hola chicas ¿cómo están?**

**Banshee es un ser sobrenatural que anuncia un mal presagio o la muerte.**

**BTR: Es de Big Time Rush**

**The Vampire Diaries: es de una serie**

**Las personas que están entre paréntesis son protagonistas de la serie**

**Espero que les guste. Si quieren dejan Review solo quiero saber si la historia es de su agrado**

**Besos. Nel**


	10. Chapter 10

-Eso fue raro- dije y ellos asintieron y en ese momento se conectaron Alex y Stefan

**Bella Pov**

-Hola chicos-dijo Stefan

-Como están?- pregunto Alex

-Bien y ustedes?- pregunto Vanessa

-Bien también oye Bella donde demonios estas que no contestas tu móvil?-pregunto Stefan

-Es que cambie de número. Dani que tal si tú y Vane vienen a pasar una mini-fiesta por aquí- le pregunte

-Que dices Vane- le pregunto Daniel

-Genial mañana estamos allá-contesta Vanessa

-Solo les dicen a Charlie que yo les dije- conteste

-Y que pasara con tu cariñito?- pregunto jugando Daniel

-Oh callate- le conteste

-Quien?- preguntaron Julio, Derek y Stefan al mismo tiempo

-Esperen que estemos todos juntos para informarles- a lo que ellos me respondieron con un ''Ok'' y en ese momento se conectaron James con Mía(su novia) y Gabriel

-Hola!- saludaron los 3

-Hola amores como están?- pregunte

-Bien y tú?- me responde Mía

-Bien les quiero dar una noticia-les digo

-Ok dinos- respondieron todos

-Tengo novio- respondí a lo que los chicos que no sabían(Julio, Derek, James, Stefan y Gabriel) me respondieran con un:

-QUE!?-me reí en sus caras y Julio dijo

-Ya le dijiste lo de Pervertidos Anónimos*- yo reí y le dije:

-No todavía- los Pervertidos Anónimos es un grupo que nosotros creamos para nosotros para hablar de cosas pervertidas o raras

-Ok. Como se llama? Y cómo es?- pregunto Mía la mire con una sonrisa

-Se llama Edward y es guapísimo- le dije y Vanessa dijo:

-En eso tiene razón es guapo- y Daniel la miro con cara de WTF?* a lo que ella respondió:

-Pero no como mi Daniel- él le dio un beso y luego James y Mía comenzaron a besarse:

-Ya basta de muestras de amor- dijo Gabriel y nosotros 4 asentimos

-Ok tenemos una noticia- nos dijo James mientras yo tomaba jugo yo asentí y Mía continúo:

-Nos vamos a casar- dijo Mía y lo que hice fue escupir el jugo y decir chillando:

-Si! Lo sabía!- y ellos rieron

-Bueno los felicito- dijo Vane y los otros asintieron

-Bella y Vane Mía quiere que ustedes sean sus Damas de Honor- dijo James y yo lo mire con los ojos como platos y Vanessa respondió:

-Creo que la dejaste en Shock* y supongo que es un si por parte de las dos- yo moví la cabeza hacia los lados y cuando encontré la voz respondí:

-Me encantaría- todos rieron y les dije

-Tengo que ver mi serie nos vemos. Ah Daniel trae alcohol hay que celebrar muchas cosas- todos asintieron y les envié un beso.

Continúe tomando jugo mientras buscaba la cuarta temporada de mi serie favorita y comenzaba a Verla...

Esto es vida...

**Alice Pov**

Ok me estoy preocupando son las 8 am del sábado y Bella solo ha estado durmiendo. He escondido estos pensamientos de Edward porque creo que se preocupara y en ese momento:

**Visión**

Bella está en la cocina de su casa en piyamas escribiendo una nota que puedo leer perfectamente:

''**Alice si solo me ves en mi futuro durmiendo o haciendo algo raro es una ilusión solo es que estoy resolviendo algo no le digas a nadie. B.''**

**Fin Visión**

Wow hice lo primero bloquee mis pensamientos y continúe cazando ya sabré lo que hace Bella el martes

...

...

..

**Hola chicas! Como están? Aquí el capi ... Eso es porque la próxima semana me iré de vacaciones y no sabré si publicare. Les prometo que antes del domingo publicare otro.**

**Les gusto el capi?**

**Pervertidos Anónimos: no sé si hay uno real pero me gustó la idea y la incluí**

**WTF: es como qué demonios**

**Los reviews me hacen feliz.**

**Besos **

**Nel**


	11. Chapter 11

**Martes En La Mañana**

**Edward Pov**

Estoy esperando que Bella llegue a la escuela ya que Alice no me dejo salir de casa. No sé cómo lo hizo. Estoy viéndola ya que ha traído un bolso con ropa que le quedaría a Bella no sé por qué. Ahora estamos los cuatro (Rose, Jasper, Emmett y yo) mientras Alice nos está mirando con cara de: Tengo algo que decirles. Sus pensamientos están bloqueados así que cuando comenzó a hablar preste atención

-Quiero que cuando Bella venga disfruten el show-nos dijo seriamente

-Que show?-pregunto Rose

-Ya verán ellos llegaran en 5 minutos-contesto Alice

-Ellos?-preguntamos los 4 al mismo tiempo

-No hablare más sobre ese tema solo digo que no se muevan-nos dijo mientras esperábamos Jasper comenzó a mirar a Alice, Rose mirándose en el espejo, Emmett pensar en Rose, Alice pensando en Jasper y yo analizando pensamientos interesantes y me encontré con uno realmente interesante:

"_Me pregunto por qué Bella no ha llegado será que no vendrá hoy también?"_

Mire hacia donde vino ese pensamiento y era de Jesica la amiga de Bella será que le ha pasado algo y no me di cuenta. Mire mi reloj ya habían pasado los 5 minutos y en ese momento entro un Ferrari negro (N/A: Foto en mi perfil) vidrios polarizados tan bien que mi vista vampírica no veía bien. Solo distinguí 2 personas. Una de ellas para más preciso el pasajero salió y cerró la puerta furiosamente. Era una chica muy parecida a Bella lo único era que estaba en piyama y mojada, no sé cómo no tiene frio cuando dio la vuelta y me miro me sonrió: Era Bella.

Cuando salió la otra persona a la que distinguí como Daniel, ella le envío una mirada furiosa. La mente de Daniel era un caos y solo distinguía una frase: "Le dará un ataque" él se estremeció y hablo

-Oh vamos Bella no fue para tanto-dijo el con voz temerosa pero sería a la vez

-Que no fue para tanto?!-grito Bella y todos los que no habían mirado el auto pusieron atención a ellos.

-Si mira no fue mi culpa que Charlie nos dejara así- y se señaló y luego a ella pero él estaba menos mojado que Bella

-Oh si también fue culpa de Charlie no cerrar la puerta no crees- grito Bella otra vez. Su cara se estaba poniendo más roja y la mente de Daniel solo repetía "No"

-Ok si fue mi culpa pero me negaras que no fue divertido lo del año pasado- Bella rio por un momento y luego dijo:

-Ok ya no hablaremos de eso abriste la cajuela?- pregunto Bella

-Si ya puedes sacar todo- Bella abrió la cajuela y saco un bolso que distinguí como el que trae los cuadernos, siguió buscando algo pero al parecer no lo encontró ya que salió con la cara más roja que antes y Daniel trago saliva

-Donde está mi ropa?-pregunto Bella con una voz tan amenazante que nos estremecimos (los 6: Daniel y Los Cullen) y Daniel miro a Bella con miedo

-No me trajiste una maldita prenda!- grito Bella

-Pero pensé que la tenías- contesto

-Y cómo diablos la iba a tener si tu buscabas mi cuaderno y yo entretenía a Charlie para que no viera las botellas! Pero no piensas al parecer el tanto mojarte te afecto el cerebro- dijo Bella mientras se tomaba la cabeza entre las manos y se recostaba al auto, Daniel la tomo y le pregunto:

-Estas bien?- ella asintió y le dijo

-Quítate los pantalones- Daniel la miro con los ojos como platos mientras en su mente decía: "No te atreverías otra vez" yo reí y él le pregunto:

-Qué?

-Que te quites los pantalones!-grito esta vez pero luego soltó un quejido de dolor Daniel la tomo por los brazos mientras en su mente decía: "Oh por Dios" la soltó por un momento y entro al auto y salió con una aspirina y se la dio a Bella con una botella de agua

-Estoy bien- aseguro Bella

-No lo estas- dijo Daniel el busco otra vez en el auto y saco un BlackBerry 10 marco un número y se lo puso en el oído, mientras sonaba me miro y con las manos me dijo que me acercara.

Hice lo que me dijo a paso más humano posible y Bella murmuro:

-Solo es sueño, sabes solo hemos dormido 16 horas y -iba a decir algo más cuando Daniel la callo con la mirada

_Gracias por llamar a la CIA si se sabe el código del agente márquelo ahora_- Daniel marco un número mientras espero me dijo:

-Llévala a la enfermería y que le den algo- pero luego me dijo:- Mejor espera aquí

-Bueno?-contesto una voz masculina por el teléfono

-Derek eres tú?- pregunto Daniel

-Si Daniel?- contesto Derek

-Si escucha te acuerdas de los antigripales que nos diste?- pregunto Daniel

-Si por?- pregunto

-Les diste algunos a Bella?- pregunto nervioso

-Si por... Oh no lo hicieron- dijo Derek

-Sí y más el frio que hace aquí en Forks y Charlie nos mojó- dijo Daniel

-Es que no comprendes tienes que cerrar la puerta- dijo Derek

-Si ya lo comprendo pero necesito que envíes al hospital de Forks iré a casa para ver si los encuentro y asegúrate de ponerle escusa los día que falte incluyendo ayer- que paso ayer?

-Ok ustedes son los únicos que duran más de un fin de semana completo sin dormir bien, comiendo y tomando alcohol-yo casi abrí los ojos como platos y Daniel contesto:

-Oh vamos sabes que hemos estado peores y hasta tu también te acuerdas del tatuaje?- Derek contesto

-Estoy en el trabajo no hablemos de eso aquí

-Ok- y en ese momento Bella murmuro:

-Daniel no molestes tanto y lárgate a limpiar el tobogán- yo la mire y estaba sonrojada y estaba empezando a ponerse caliente y Daniel dijo:

-Iremos al hospital, recuerda enviar el medicamento, no puedo creer que no le ha dado un ataque, Bella me recordó que quieren que le limpien el tobogán así que ya sabes envía algunos que limpien y que no roben nada que no quiero problemas- Colgó y dijo

-Tienes un auto?- yo asentí y me dijo

-Llévala al hospital mientras encuentro el medicamento y me llamas- me entrego una tarjeta y yo asentí aunque no sabía que medicamento era mientras ella murmuraba:

-Estoy bien solo tengo hambre

Cuando estábamos dentro del auto le envié una mirada a Alice haciéndole una pregunta no hecha y ella me dijo en su mente "No sabía que esto pasaría pero llamare a Carlisle" yo asentí y la lleve al hospital

...

...

...

**Hola chicas! He aquí otro capítulo. Creo que publicare otro más antes del Domingo. **

**Que creen de la historia?**

**Que tal un review?**

**Besos. Nel**


	12. Chapter 12

**En el hospital**

Cuando tome a Bella entre mis brazos para entrar a emergencias, ella murmuraba

-Edward estas muy suavecito- cosa que me hacia reír por lo bajo

Acostaron a Bella en una camilla y Carlisle en ese momento llego con el expediente de Bella, llame a Daniel y le dije que ya habíamos llegado.

Carlisle comenzó a analizarla y en sus pensamientos me decía "Al parecer solo es una gripe común mas la supuesta indicación al alcohol y falta de sueño hizo que el proceso le afectara más" yo asentí y en ese momento llego Daniel con una caja entre su mano izquierda. Le die a Daniel

-Él es mi padre y el doctor que atiende a Bella-el asintió y le dio la mano

-Daniel Gonzales uno de los primos de Bella y cambiando de tema creo que Bella estará bien-dijo Daniel

-Por qué lo dices?-pregunto Carlisle

-Es que seguro tiene hambre. Sumando que tuvo un ataque de hiperactividad ayer, tomo como tres botellas de alcohol aunque ha bebido más. Luego comenzó a insultar a Gabriel porque destruyo su serie favorita al matar a uno de los que le gustaba, no dormir por estar jugando con su X-box y mojarse en la lluvia persiguiéndome porque le gane una sola vez el sábado. En resumen solo es hambre, sueño y gripe. Y esto tiene la solución a la gripe- levanto la cajita y se la dio a Carlisle, el leyó el nombre abrió los ojos como platos y dijo

-Esto no lo usan los de la FBI y seguridad nacional*-Daniel sonrió de lado y contesto

-Tenemos contactos y más cuando se trata de Bella así que acostúmbrese que muy pronto le llegaran algunas cajas- Carlisle se mostró sorprendido y Bella comenzó a removerse y dijo con los ojos cerrados

-Daniel cállate por un día y búscame comida- el me miro y murmuro

-Ya salió el ángel negro-dio la vuelta y salió creo que a comprarle comida. Bella abrió los ojos y me senté a su lado

-Cómo te sientes?-le pregunte

-Yo estoy bien ustedes están exagerando solo tengo hambre y sueño-me dijo yo reí y le di el medicamento

-Ya Daniel escucho tu petición de hambre y fue a buscarte algo-ella rio y dijo

-Está muy contento porque me gano una sola vez en el X-box lo puedes creer?-yo la mire con una ceja alzada y le pregunte

-Sabes jugar al X-box?-ella asintió y me dijo

-Estar con 7 hombres cuidándote tiene sus ventajas-y rio miro a Carlisle y le pregunto

-Me puedo ir a casa? Te juro que duermo tres días si es necesario-el rio y luego dijo

-Sí, pero si te sientes mal puedes volver- ella asintió y Carlisle me dijo en los pensamientos "No te preocupes estará bien esos medicamentos son muy buenos" yo asentí y llego Daniel con sopa comida saludable para alguien con gripe

Bella miro el plato con asco y dijo

-Daniel por favor sabes que ese plato de sopa no me llenara-el la miro con diversión en sus ojos y le dijo

-Tienes que comer ligero-ella asintió al parecer él era tan testarudo como ella me miro, él me dijo

-Quiero que me hagas un favor?-yo asentí

-Tengo que arreglar un negocio en Seattle al parecer se dieron cuenta de que estaba allá y no puedo dejar a Bella sola. Me preguntaba ya que estas fuera de la escuela la cuidas mientras Charlie llega. Él sabe que ella estará bien por el medicamento pero tengo miedo que esta no se duerma y continúe jugando en la X-box. No te preocupes por faltar, te puedo poner una excusa como a Bella-yo asentí y Bella le dijo

-Primero yo tengo nombre no soy esta, segundo no necesito niñera pero si es Edward acepto y tercero no te olvides que me debes algo-el asintió y sonó un celular con el tono de "Complicated" de Avril lagvine y Bella miro a Daniel con una sonrisa maligna. El saco el celular que resulta que era el de Bella y se lo paso mientras sonreía.

Bella lo tomo y contesto

-Hola Gabriel-dijo con voz neutra

-Hola Bel quiero saber si aceptaron la oferta?-dijo con voz neutra

-No sé no les he preguntado y a propósito ya vi el **episodio catorce**-dijo Bella con voz amenazante la última parte

-Si ya sé que me quieres matar ya Daniel me conto los detalles de cómo lo hará-Bella miro a Daniel furiosa y él se estremeció-Pero es parte del show

-Ok pero tan poco lo pongas tan frágil como la segunda temporada-dijo Bella.

De que hablaran

-Ok. Recuérdale a Daniel que ya le toca el tatuaje y recuerda el Diario tienes que terminarlo de leer para saber para qué son los anillos-dijo Gabriel

-Ok. Pero recuerda que los de ustedes son permanentes-dijo Bella

-Si ya lo sé, no sé por qué se nos ocurrió mencionar el tema con adultos cerca-Bella rio

-Bueno espero que te mejores ya Derek me informo

-Wow deberíamos de hacer una página de noticias. Para ustedes vuelan rápido-Daniel rio y Gabriel por otro lado también rio

-Tengo que terminar esta sopa, dormir y después le pregunto ok? Esta noche te aviso-dijo Bella

-Ok recuerda lee el diario que te estas poniendo floja en ese tema-dijo Gabriel y Bella rodo los ojos

-Ok adiós- y le colgó nos miró y dijo

-Ya sé porque le puse ese tono, cada vez que hablo con el mi horario se pone complicado-Daniel y yo reímos

Bella termino la sopa y se levantó de la cama al baño a cambiarse con ropa que le trajo Daniel. Cuando salió nos despedimos de Daniel y cuando Bella estuvo un poco alejada me dijo

-Me caes bien pero... Si sufre por tu culpa buscare un modo de matarte sin que sepan que fui yo Ok?-yo asentí y el me sonrió

Fui hacia el volvo y lleve a Bella a casa. Entramos y la lleve directamente a su habitación ya que estaba murmurándome

-Edward quieres ver mi X-box...Edward mi X-box es muy bonita- y cosas por el estilo la deje en la cama y la arrope. Me recosté a su lado y ella apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho

-Duérmete Bella-le dije mientras acariciaba su pelo

-Ni se te olvide la canción-dijo ella y su respiración se puso más calmada y en ese tiempo me puse a recordar la hermosa canción que me canto Bella

**Hola chicas como están?**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo**

**Que le parece Gabriel? Y Daniel?**

**Lamento por durar mucho por publicar pero como lo explique en el capi anterior ya sabrán**

**Les envió besos y un abrazo de Edward y Daniel **

**Me dejan un review?**

**Nel**


	13. Chapter 13

Luego de cinco horas de ver a Bella dormida y no había murmurado una sola palabra me quede preocupado hasta que comenzó a hablar

-Tengo que decirle a Edward

-Quiero jugar en mi X-box

-Maldito Gabriel

Y otras palabras más pasaron dos horas más ya eran las cuatro de la tarde cuando Bella abrió los ojos y se lo estrujo

-Hola Edward-murmuro Bella

-Hola Bella, Como te sientes?-Le pregunte

-Yo estoy bien, Que hora es?-pregunto

-Son las cuatro-dije mientras ella se levantaba y se arrodillaba debajo de la cama

-Ok-dijo y saco la guitarra la mire con una ceja alzada

-Qué?-ella pregunto

-Que haces con una guitarra debajo de la cama? Y que aras con ella ahora?-le pregunte, ella se encogió de hombros y dijo

-Encuentro que es el mejor lugar para que Daniel no la tome y lo segundo recuerdas que tengo que mostrarte la canción?-yo asentí y le sonreí

-Ok era la numero ocho?-pregunto y asentí

Comenzó a tocar un sonido suave y comenzó a cantar desde el principio su voz era hermosa

**I'm looking at you through the glass on**

**the wall**

**Waiting on faith and a telephone call**

**And you love me, you leave me, you**

**love me, you leave me, you do**

**But I'll stay up night, my love, being**

**bluer than blue**

**And your hair reminds me of sugar and**

**cane**

**Your eyes shine brighter than sunniest**

**days**

**I love you, darling, but do you love me**

**the same?**

**All I'm asking, all I'm asking you for is**

**your love**

**All I'm asking, all I'm asking you for is**

**your love**

**I'm looking right through you, you're**

**glass on my wall**

**I'd say, "pick me up", but I ain't even**

**tired to fall**

**Cause the colder don't come, and when**

**it's quiet, I run**

**And it burns like the sun on my skin**

**And I'm dying inside, just waiting to**

**see you again**

**And your hair reminds me of sugar and**

**cane**

**Your eyes shine brighter than sunniest**

**days**

**I love you, darling, but do you love me**

**the same?**

**All I'm asking, all I'm asking you for is**

**your love**

**All I'm asking, all I'm asking you for is**

**your love**

**I ain't never been much of a man of**

**God**

**I ain't perfect, ain't honest, that's true**

**Been running away for so many days**

**And it leads me right back to you**

**I love you, darling, but do you love me**

**the same?**

**All I'm asking, all I'm asking you for is**

**your love**

**All I'm asking, all I'm asking you for is**

**your love **

La letra era hermosa. Cuando termino de cantar ella me sonrió y yo también le sonreí

-Cantas hermoso-le dije y ella se sonrojo

-Gracias-ella dijo sonriendo

-Esa canción la compusiste tú?-ella hizo algo con la cabeza como negando y asintiendo, la mire con una ceja alzada

-Digamos que un amigo de Alex me pidió el favor. Para que la cantara cuando le pidiera compromiso y la hice junto a él _hablando de compromiso tengo que llamar al idiota_-susurro la última parte

-Qué?-le pregunte ella me miro y dijo

-Olvídalo. Quédate aquí tengo que buscar algo-yo asentí y ella salió escuche sus pasos; cerró la puerta, bajo las escaleras, camino hacia la cocina, duro unos minutos ahí y después escuche otra puerta, camino otros pasos más y abrió otra puerta. Duro como diez minutos ahí y dijo

-La curiosidad mato al vampiro-yo reí a carcajada limpia y ella salió de ese cuarto porque sentí como cerraba la puerta, continuo hasta la puerta que sentí en la cocina se abrió; subió las escaleras y cuando entro a la habitación tenía una caja entre las manos

-Qué es eso?-le pregunte con curiosidad

-Cuando me lleves a tu casa lo sabrás-yo asentí

Ella tomo los zapatos y se los puso, bajamos las escaleras y cuando entramos al volvo le pregunte

-No me dirás que hay?-ella negó con la cabeza y dijo

-Ya te dije que cuando estemos en tu casa-dijo con voz emocionada yo asentí y comenzamos el camino

Cuando llegamos a mi casa escuche los pensamientos de Alice "Dios como esta chica consigue bloquearme tan fácil?" Yo mire a Bella que ya había salido del volvo y estaba subiendo las escaleras. Le seguí el paso y Esme le abrió la puerta

-Hola Esme!-dijo Bella con entusiasmo, la abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla "Esta tan feliz" dijo Esme en sus pensamientos

-Hola cariño como te sientes?-le pregunto mientras sonreía

-Yo estoy bien, les quiero mostrar algo-Esme asintió y entramos a la sala donde estaban todos sentados

-Ok que nos quieres mostrar?-preguntaron Alice y Emmett al mismo tiempo, Bella sonrió y dijo

-Todos cierren sus ojos-todos lo hicimos hasta Rose, escuche que Bella abría la caja y tomaba algo camino hacia donde estaba Carlisle, luego Esme, Rose, Jasper, Emmett, Alice y luego yo donde dejo algo como un papel

-Ok abran los ojos y miren-todos abrimos los ojos y miramos lo que Bella dejo entre mis manos.

Una foto de ella. Pero esta tenía un detalle especial...Su pelo era fucsia...

**Hola chicas como están? Aquí un capi nuevo espero que les guste...Muy pronto sabrán el secreto más importante de Bella.**

**La canción se llama: "All I'm Asking" de Paul Mcdonald y Nikki Reed**

**Les envío un beso**

**Me dejan un review?**

**Preguntas?**

**Nel**


	14. Chapter 14

Emmett río y dijo

-También estuviste peliverde-Bella asintió y mire la foto donde estaba con el pelo verde

-Ok volteen todas las fotos para que vean todos mis looks-Bella dijo y ellos asintieron. Mire la de Carlisle que tenía una Bella rubia; Esme una pelirroja; Rose violeta; Emmett verde; Jasper negro; Alice azul y yo como saben Fucsia.

Alice y Rose abrieron la boca de la sorpresa

-Cómo es que tienes tu pelo como si nunca lo hubieras tenido? Ya sabes siempre queda crespo o algo así-pregunto Alice

Bella se encogió de hombros y Emmett rio

-Wow Bella la violetita-dijo señalando la foto de Rose, Bella rio y dijo

-Faltan más cosas por mostrar-yo reí y le pregunte

-Cosas como tú X-box?-le pregunte y ella asintio

-Tienes un X-box?-pregunto Emmett, ella asintió y dijo

-Tengo también un DS, pero me lo quitaron. Solía llevarlo a todos lados y no prestarle atención a nadie-ella suspiro y miro la ventana como si estuviera recordando

-Sabes jugar?-le pregunto Jasper y ella lo miro como si hubiera dicho un pecado

-Pregúntale a Emmi-dijo Bella y todos miramos a Emmett. Él estaba confundido

-Solo me ha ganado alguien online con el nombre de Kath es una loca-Bella asintió y dijo

-Esa soy yo Emmi es sexy-el abrió los ojos como platos en sorpresa y dijo

-Jasper es demasiado buena-Bella rio y fue interrumpida por el mismo tono de esta mañana. Ella susurro "Es que su trabajo no lo deja ocupado?" Todos excepto yo la mirábamos confundidos, ella tomo el celular

-Hola!-dijo con entusiasmo falso

-Si sé que estas furiosa porque llame pero tenemos dos problemas-dijo Gabriel

-Ok Gabe dime el peor-dijo ella ahora tranquila y medio preocupada

-La Banshee estaba aquí-dijo él y Bella tomo aire. Quien será esa?

-Que paso?-pregunto

-Estas sola o te lo digo normal?-Bella nos miró y dijo

-No estoy sola pero dime crees que volverá?-pregunto ella

-Creo que tendré novia pronto y dejara de molestarme-Bella suspiro de alivio

-Ok cual es el otro problema?-pregunto ella

-Maxon no quiere ir-dijo él y Bella abrió la boca sorprendida

-Bella estas ahí?-ella sacudió la cabeza

-Si no te preocupes si Maxon no quiere a las buenas tendrá a las malas pero te juro que veré como hace el de Daniel-el rio

-Ya les dijiste?-ella me miro y creo que sé de qué están hablando porque ella hablo sobre eso cuando estaba dormida

-No Gabe todavía no y ni creas que estarás tranquilo Daniel, Alex y tú me la deben-dijo ella

-Ok, Ya te dije que no es mi culpa-dijo el

-No me importa por lo menos me hubieras dicho para no escupir el jugo-dijo ella y el rio

-Ya lo siento pero estuvo bien el video de como escupías el jugo-él dijo y Bella se puso pálida

-Qu-que?-pregunto

-Oops tengo que colgar-dijo el

-No! Espera!-dijo Bella pero el colgó

-Demonios- susurro Bella tan bajo y luego nos miro

-Ok ya tengo que decirles para que el deje de molestarme-nosotros asentimos y Alice grito de felicidad, sus pensamientos me bloqueaban

-Si! Yo acepto-Bella rio y todos las miramos confundidos

-Como saben la próxima semana no tenemos clases por ser pascua (N/A: Saben hice el capi antes y por eso la fecha)-Nosotros asentimos

-Gabriel me hizo una oferta-asentimos otra vez

-Quiere que hagamos una fiesta en su casa por muchos motivos-otra vez asentimos

-Pero quieren mostrarles algo que me da vergüenza decirles y además queremos celebrar- otra vez asentimos

-Ok ya dan miedo. La pregunta: Quieren ir a L.A conmigo?-yo asentí y Bella me miro furiosa por asentir

-Ok yo voy-dije ella me sonrió y vino a abrazarme, la recibí gustosamente

-Yo también quiero saber que le da vergüenza a esta tramposa-dijo Emmett

-No soy tramposa solo es que se luchar-dijo Bella

-Si, como no-dijo Emmett y ella le saco la lengua

-Yo voy-dijo Rose

-Yo también-dijo Jasper

-Ok como ustedes van, nosotros nos quedamos aquí-dijo Carlisle

-Ok-dijimos todos

-Ahora la pregunta del millón de dólares: Como iremos con sol?-pregunto Rose y Bella tapo su cara en mi pecho

-Lo tengo resuelto-dijo susurrando y con la cabeza en mi pecho Bella y todos nos miraron

-Qué?-pregunto Esme

-Creo que lo tengo resuelto-dijo Bella

-Que quieres decir con eso?-pregunto Rose

-Alice cuando hay sol?-pregunto Bella

-El sábado- respondió Alice y Bella asintió

-Ok. Ya veré si funciona, cambio de tema quieren ver mi salón de entretenimiento?-pregunto Bella y nosotros asentimos

-Pero solo les advierto algo. Rompen algo y lo compran Ok?-dijo Bella y todos asentimos, ella rodo los ojos y dijo

-Por lo menos hablen, dan miedo

-Ok-dijimos todos y salieron a velocidad vampírica hacia la casa de Bella

-Edward enserio quieres ir? Si no quieres ir solo dilo que yo lo entiendo pero tengo que ir porque tienen que preparar el vestido-ella dijo mirando al suelo y con mis dedos levante su cabeza y le dije

-Me encantaría ir contigo y de que vestido hablas?-ella sonrió y la subí a mi espalda

-Resulta que el sábado escupí mi jugo como escuchaste pero el viernes también porque uno de mis primos se casa y me dijeron que era la dama de honor-yo asentí y corrí hacia la casa de Bella.

Todos estaban dentro de la casa ya que sería raro estar todos los Cullen estuvieran fuera sin auto. Baje a Bella de mi espalda y ella camino hacia la cocina, donde todos la seguimos y abrió una puerta que estaba cerca de la nevera y no se notaba. Camino hasta que bajo las escaleras y la seguimos.

Caminamos hasta que llegamos a tres puertas: una color blanco y las otras dos negras

-Ok. A cual quieren entrar primero?-pregunto y Alice dijo

-La blanca-Bella asintió y dijo

-Primero entrare a recoger algo y luego los llamare para que entren-yo asentí y ella entro.

Encendió una luz y comenzó a recoger cosas. Lo supe por el sonido. Encendió algo como un DVD o computador y presiono un botón -oh vamos más rápido-dijo ella y cerro algo

-Ok ya pueden entrar-nosotros nos miramos y entramos.

Era una habitación morada lila, con el techo blanco, una de las paredes tenía una gran pantalla muy grande plasma. Por otro lado tiene un trampolín blanco que tiene algunos rayones en negro, en otro lado hay un muro donde tiene diferentes fotos. Un T-Shirt firmado. En otro lado tiene como muchas películas agrupadas, una nevera, una máquina de palomitas y el X-box está cerca del sofá

-Que les parece?-pregunto Bella

-Esto es un paraíso- dijo Alice, vi a Rose pararse en el muro donde están las fotos y tomo una. Giro rápidamente y le pregunto

-Conociste a Ian?-Bella asintió y dijo

-Digamos que él es como un hermano. El y Julio son amigos desde pequeños- Rosalie grito y le dio la foto a Alice que también grito. Emmett tomo la foto y dijo

-Jasper es el idiota de la serie que ellas ven- Bella, Rose y Alice lo miraron furiosas

-Por lo menos es un idiota sexy- dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo.

Yo mire a Bella como todos la miraban confundidos

-Ya dejen de mirarme así!-dijo Bella muy exasperadamente pero yo seguía concentrado en las palabras que dijo

"Por lo menos es un idiota sexy"

**Chan chan chan**

**Que creen del capi? Hoy lo hice muy largo (más de lo que he hecho) ya que no había actualizado antes y mi imaginación esta al tope. Osea la historia la escribo en un cuaderno y si no contamos los capis hasta este digamos que ya tengo escrito el cuaderno por más de la mitad *aplausos*.**

**Espero que les guste la historia... Muy pronto el secreto más importante.**

**Que creen de lo de idiota sexy? Si no saben quienes busquen en google "Ian Somerhalder" **

**Estoy buscando canciones pegadizas y con ritmo me ayudan?**

**No olviden leer mi otra historia.**

**Estoy pensando hacer un grupo en Facebook para hablar sobre nuestras historias, que creen?**

**Me dejan un Review?**

**Esta vez hable de mas, les envío montones de besos y abrazos psicológicos.**

**Nel**


	15. Chapter 15

-Te gusta esa serie?-preguntaron Rose y Alice al mismo tiempo. Bella asintió y señalo la caja que había dejado en una esquina cuando entramos.

Rose y Alice tomaron la caja y Rose dijo mejor dicho grito

-Dios mío! Le encanta!-Bella rio y le dijo

-Como no me gustaría si casi soy la protagonista-ellas la miraron raro y preguntaron

-Que quieres decir con eso?-pregunto Alice

-Digamos que soy la inspiración de Elena y Katherine- ellas la miraron con ojos como platos

-Eso quiere decir?-pregunto Rose

-Digamos que casi toda la información de los vampiros y brujos fueron tomados por el diario de mi abuela que resulta que algunas cosas tengo que saberlas porque "influyen en mi vida"-dijo y lo último lo dijo haciendo comillas con las manos en la última parte y todos la miramos con una ceja alzada

-No hablare de eso-dijo Bella y abrió la nevera donde saco jugo

-Qué tal si ven las otras habitaciones?-pregunto y salimos hacia la puerta negra de la derecha

-Bienvenidos a mi parque de diversiones-dijo y nos dejó entrar.

El lugar era asombroso: tenía un tobogán, una piscina de pelotas, una pista de baile electrónica y muchos más juegos que se encuentran en una sala de juegos pero también había una mesa sola

-Para que es esa mesa?-pregunto Carlisle

-Ya lo verán-dijo Bella sonriendo. Salió de la habitación y volvió con una caja

-Quien quiere jugar?-todos la miraron confundido.

Puso la caja en la mesa y saco unas cartas y supe que quería jugar póker

-Yo juego-dijeron Emmett, Jasper, Rose, Alice y Carlisle al mismo tiempo. Bella me miro y luego a Esme

-No juego solo mantengo las apuestas ok?-dijo Esme, Bella asintió y dijo

-Ok juego-dije y Bella me abrazo

-Cuando juego con las fichas me vuelvo un poquito salvaje por ganar asi que tal con dinero?-asentimos y ella comenzó a barajar las cartas.

Ahora que me doy cuenta. Bella baraja como una profesional

-Oye Bella como aprendiste a jugar póker?-pregunto Jasper, Bella le sonrió y le dijo

-Una semana aprendiendo y dos en las vegas hacen magia-Jasper asintió

-Estuviste en las vegas?-pregunto Emmett

-Aprovechamos el cumpleaños de Derek, nos fuimos para allá y Daniel, Alex y yo entramos de contrabando-dijo Bella riendo

-De contrabando?-pregunte y Bella asintió

-Hace dos años Derek quería que el grupo fuera a las vegas pero nosotros tres éramos menores de edad y no nos dejaban ir e hicimos uso del trabajo de Derek-dijo Bella

-Que trabaja?-pregunto Rose

-Es agente de la CIA. Cambiamos nuestros nombres y nos escapamos. Cuando estábamos allá llamamos a Charlie y dijimos que nos fuimos a Australia-dijo ella riendo

-Pero Alex, Daniel y yo teníamos que volver antes por un inconveniente y ellos ósea nuestros padres se dieron cuenta de que fuimos a las vegas y nos hicimos los inocentes blablablá-dijo Bella y repartió las cartas. Cuando íbamos a comenzar un ruido comenzó a sonar era una canción muy pegadiza desde la otra habitación

-Qué es eso?-pregunto Carlisle

-Que es qué?-Pregunto Bella que al parecer no lo escuchaba

-Hay un ritmo en la otra habitación de una canción muy pegadiza creo que la he escuchado antes-dijo Rose

-Como dice?-pregunto Bella

**Tonight I'm gonna**

**Throw my past away**

**Tonight I'm gonna**

**Live like my last day**

**It makes wanna say...**-dijo Alice cantando y Bella se levantó corriendo hacia la otra habitación

-Hola?-dijo con voz entrecortada cuando se acabó el ritmo

-Isa?-dijo una voz masculina

-Si Maxon soy yo-dijo Bella

-Gabriel dijo que querías hablar conmigo-dijo el tal Maxon

-Si como es eso de que no puedes hacer el tatuaje?-Tatuaje?! De qué habla?

-Solo le dije que quizá no pueda ir porque Alexa está embarazada de alto riesgo como sabes-dijo la voz

-Ok pero si no vas puedes conseguir a alguien que se lo pueda hacer. Solo faltan dos permanentes el de Daniel y Alex que le toca el próximo ano-dijo Bella

-Puedo enviar a Ricky, el vio como lo diseñe- dijo el hombre y el corazón de Bella latió rápido con miedo

-No hay alguien más? Ese tipo me da miedo. Anda si quieres vamos a tu casa a hacerlo mientras Mía cuida a Alexa-dijo Bella con voz esperanzadora

-Ok no se en que me metí cuando ofrecí los tatuajes-dijo Maxon y Bella rio

-No me digas que no te gustas ver como sufren. Recuerdas a Stefan?-y se pusieron a reír

-Ahora la pregunta esencial como conseguiste mi numero?-pregunto Bella seria

-Digamos que me lo enviaron por mensaje-dijo el

-Son como viejas chismosas. Adiós dile a Alexa que te moleste demasiado-dijo Bella al principio con tono fastidiado y luego con esperanza

-Ok pero no como viejas-dijo él y Bella colgó y camino hacia acá

-Listo-dijo Bella sonriendo

-Tatuajes?-pregunto Emmett

-Si es algo que verán cuando lleguemos si quieren entrar al juego entran-dijo Bella

-Tienes un tatuaje?-pregunto Jasper

-No solo tengo algo que me distingue. Resulta que hablar de esos temas cerca de Charlie afecto- dijo Bella riendo y luego Emmett se unió a su risa

-Hay tantas cosas que tomaríamos un día completo hablando-suspiro Bella

-No jugaremos?-pregunto Alice

-Si ustedes no quieren jugar no jueguen, ya sentí el placer ganándole a Emmett y a ti lo tendré muy pronto-dijo Bella mirando a Alice mientras se sentaba en mi regazo sonriendo yo como auto reflejo la abrase por detrás

-Quisiera ver eso-dijo Alice y nosotros comenzamos a ver

-Qué tal si apostamos ropa?-dijo Bella y Alice asintió, al parecer perdió el control "Si piensas que me ganaras lo siento" pensó Alice. Yo reí por la determinación de ellas.

Bella comenzó a repartir cartas, Alice miro y Bella también

-Victoria's Secret ultima edición original rosa-aposto Alice

-Última bolsa Carolina Herrera primera en fabricar-dijo Bella sonriendo

"Que?! Ella fue la compro la bolsa?!" Pensó Alice

Esto será interesante- pensé y al parecer los chicos tenían el mismo pensamiento

**He aquí un gran capi como saben los que leen mi otra historia, no pude actualizar pronto por la escuela y tengo que hacer una exposición el martes sobre la cultura de Argentina. Como hoy es viernes hare un especial de dos días: hoy y mañana.**

**Review?**

**Besos, **

**Nel**


	16. Chapter 16

Media Hora Después

Edward PDV

Como ya saben, media hora después, ya habían apostado casi toda la ropa de marca que se puede conocer

-Y gane yo-dijo Alice mostrando la Escalera de color.

Bella le sonrió y le dijo

-No lo creo- le mostro sus cartas donde tenía la Escalera Real.

Nosotros abrimos la boca sorprendidos y luego sonó otro ritmo pero esta vez lo conocí porque las chicas siempre lo escuchan era One Direction pero cuando comenzó la canción también una voz de chica

-Enserio. Tienen un blog para distribuir mi numero?-pregunto Bella divertida cuando tomo el teléfono

-No, solo un sistema de mensajes de texto y multimedia-dijo una voz masculina.

Rose y Alice abrieron la boca sorprendidas y lo único que pensaban era "es Harry Styles"

-Que quieres decir con eso?-pregunto Bella

-Estas bien después de escupir el jugo de esa forma?-pregunto otro chico y las chicas miraban a Bella boca abiertas

-Pero de dónde diablos supieron que escupí el jugo?-pregunto Bella fastidiada

-Daniel nos envió el video-dijo otro

-Ok ya me vengare-dijo Bella

-Yo quiero estar. Me la debe recuerdas el tinte que nos puso-dijo otro

-Yo también casi me ahoga en la piscina-dijo otro y Bella rio

-Oigan chicos ya tienen sus citas?-pregunto Bella mirando a Alice y le guiño un ojo

-Los que tienen novia sí. Por qué dejaras a tu novio y cederás ante mí?-dijo el que se llama Harry

-Primero me pegó un tiro que ceder ante ti. Lo pregunto para saber si pueden bailar con unas amigas pero solo Un baile y tienen Novios-dijo Bella recalcando la palabra Un y Novio

-Acepto pero por quienes nos das?-pregunto Harry

-Te doy por un idiota-dijo Bella sonriendo tranquilamente y Rose la miro como si la quisiera matar

-Ok eso te digo la verdad me crees idiota? Porque si no quemo tu encargo- dijo el, si se pudiera cortar una cara en dos por una sonrisa Bella sería una de esas caras

-Enserio?-pregunto Bella con esperanza

-Sí y se enteraron de la fiesta y quieren ir-dijo el que hablo de segundo

-Si le dicen como es todo lo del protocolo que vengan pero OJO solo ellos y sus parejas, Ah Harry y Niall consíganse una novia-dijo Bella

-Hasta mucho duro-dijo uno de los chicos

-Si lo digo pero si no quieren les consigo una novia-dijo Bella

-No gracias-murmuraron dos al mismo tiempo

-Que bien, ahora recuerden Esmoquin, la cámara para grabar a Daniel llorando, Niall comida y Harry te encargo lo de la venganza y me avisas cuando lleguen ya que Daniel ira el lunes ok?-dijo Bella

-Ok- respondieron 5 voces

-Si ya entendieron busquen las chicas y como ya tienes mi número, Harry podrías dejar de molestarme?-pregunto Bella y colgó, suspiro y nos miro

-Siento que tengan que escuchar esto-nos dijo apenada

-No te preocupes- dije y todos asintieron

-Como conociste a One Direction?-pregunto Rose

-En una apuesta- dijo simplemente Bella

-Cómo es eso?-pregunto Carlisle

-Digamos que estábamos mis primos y yo en Londres y conocimos a Harry. Cuando gano X Factor hicieron que fuera a su casa a hacerme la fan loca y robarme la ropa interior de Zayn -porque Mía estaba obsesionada de el- ya que no acepte ir otra vez a la escuela en una situación no muy cómoda por eso no hago apuestas con Charlie y los chicos juntos-dijo Bella y levante una ceja

-Charlie?-pregunte

-Oh si, cuando estábamos de vacaciones íbamos a California como ya saben pero poco a poco los chicos van y comienzan a jugar las apuestas en Londres. Termino todo eso y resulta que les caímos bien a los chicos y nosotros por igual y entraron al grupo por la forma de ser-dijo Bella

-Y que precisamente es ese grupo?-pregunte

-Hmm yo quiero jugo-dijo nerviosamente Bella y salió de la habitación. Nos miramos con una ceja levantada y Bella volvió unos minutos después con un vaso de jugo en su boca

-Ese tono no es el de la canción original-dijo Rose luego de que Bella se tomara el jugo

-Es la original pero sin mí. Era una prueba que grabamos y la puse de tono-asentimos

-Y comienzan con sus asentimientos. Se los juro asustan!-dijo Bella gritando y sonó su celular otra canción pero esta vez era de piano, la voz iba a cantar pero Bella lo tomo antes de que cantara

-Hola?-pregunto Bella fastidiada

-Hola Bella. Ya aceptaste los diseños?-pregunto una voz femenina

-Cual el de la fiesta o la boda?-pregunto Bella

-La fiesta-dijo la chica

-Si Nathalia. Se lo envié hace días-dijo Bella fastidiada

-Ok- y colgó

-Dios porque no aprendo-susurro Bella

-Que no aprendes?-pregunto Carlisle

-Hace cinco días y ese celular no sonaba. El sábado se lo di a mis primos y ya mira lo distribuyeron como viejas chismosas- todos reímos y el celular sonó otra vez y la reacción de Bella fue automática y me sorprendió.

Tiro el IPhone 5 al suelo y comenzó a pisarlo murmurando palabras como

-Maldito teléfono

-No me dejan en paz

Entre otras palabras

Luego de ocho pisadas más levanto lo que quedaba. Nos miró y dijo

-Les daré otro mes para que me dejen en paz-Camino hacia un zafacón y luego vino a abrazarme

-No necesitas otro?-pregunto Jasper, Bella negó y dijo

-Esperen un momento y escuchen-asentimos y comenzamos a hacer cosas.

Yo acariciaba el pelo de Bella, Alice y Jasper se miraban, Emmett y Rose al igual que Carlisle y Esme besándose.

Media hora después se estaba escuchando otra canción pero en mis pies?

Miramos a Bella y me dijo

-En un momento dejaran de llamar. Mientras les mostrare el último cuarto-asentimos y entramos a la otra habitación.

Era blanca completamente. Bella se soltó de mi agarre y camino hacia el centro, nos miró y dijo

-Isabella Marie y esta acompañada- la miramos esperando y poco a poco Bella comenzó a flotar. Luego nosotros también estábamos flotando.

Estábamos tan confundidos que la risa de Bella nos trajo a la realidad

-A que es divertido-dijo Bella riendo

-Sí que lo es-dijo Emmett riendo al igual que Bella y luego todos estábamos riendo

-Esto es vida-dijo Bella mientras tocaba el techo y comenzó a reír otra vez

-Cómo es que flotamos?-pregunte

-Es como un sistema anti gravedad o como una aspiradora silenciosa-dijo Bella y asentimos

Bella floto hacia mí y me abrazo

-Enserio tienen boca por que no hablan?-pregunto

-No sé, sale como automáticamente- dije

-Ok- y luego estábamos todos flotando en silencio

-Me avisan cuando quieran salir, yo voy a jugar en mi X-box-dijo Bella

-Yo voy contigo, quiero ganarte- dijo Emmett

-Si puedes- dijo Bella y todos los miramos

-Yo quiero ir a ver eso- dije y todos asentimos

-Bájame- dijo Bella como si estuviera cantando y todos bajamos.

Cuando salimos de la habitación todavía estaba sonando el teléfono pero Bella no hizo caso y entro a la primera habitación donde encendió la pantalla y el X-box

-Elije tu-dijo Bella mientras señalaba un estante con más de 40 videojuegos y Emmett rio

-Solo tienes ese poco- Bella levanto una ceja y tomo un control que estaba en el sofá y pulso un botón y en ese instante el estante se deslizo hacia adelante de donde salieron más videojuegos

-Emmi decías?-dijo Bella divertida mirando a Emmett con la boca abierta

-Wow cuantos juegos- dijo Emmett y todos reímos de su cara boba

-Un momento ese es Resident Evil: Revelations Premium que solo se hicieron dos?-pregunto Jasper señalando uno y Bella asintió

-Quieren jugarlo? Dudo que lo tengas el otro lo tiene Daniel en su casa- ellos dos asintieron, comenzaron a jugar

~~~Media hora después~~~

Bella había ganado y Emmett junto con Jasper estaban enojados

-Hiciste trampa-dijo Emmett

-No lo hice- dijo Bella

-Que si- Jasper

-Que no- Bella

-Si

-No

-Si

-Te juro por mi DS que no hice trampa!-grito Bella roja llena de furia ya que Jasper sentía todo

-Ok, no hiciste trampa-dijo Jasper

-Lo sabía- dijo Bella y vino a abrazarme y le di un beso en los labios

-Bueno quisiéramos escuchar una de tus canciones- dijo Emmett

-Pues hoy no será ya que seguramente Charlie llegara en media hora-dijo Bella y asentimos, Bella nos miró y luego se separó de mí, encendió un botón cerca de la plasma y saco una laptop, la encendió y nos miro

-No se van a sentar?-pregunto y nosotros nos sentamos, ella volvió a pararse al parecer por mas jugo y se sentó a mi lado izquierdo y a su derecha Emmett. Como la laptop estaba encendida ella pulso el botón videos que estaba en acceso directo y dentro había seis carpetas

Conciertos, Memorias, Bromas, Edición, Fundación PA y Fiestas. Ella presiono memorias y espero para que cargara.

Más de 200 videos estaban en esa carpeta y ella bajo hacia el final, yo la mire y ella sonrió.

-Aquí esta-susurro y me miro

-Quieres verlo?-pregunto Sonriendo, el nombre del video decía Citas DAB supongo que será Daniel, Alex y Bella. Yo asentí y ella miro a Emmett que dijo

-Hazlo, quiero verlo-ella asintió y el video se mostró en la gran pantalla.

**Video**

Había una niña con el pelo color chocolate, suelto con unas gafas de sol, un jean y una blusa strappless rosa mirando a otro que tenía las mismas características de su primo Daniel y así supe que eran Bella y Daniel

-Hazlo ella no te va a morder-le dijo Bella

-Lo dices tú la que duro casi toda mi infancia mordiéndome- dijo el, ella subió las gafas hacia su pelo

-Ese es un caso diferente, tu siempre me provocabas. Tienes lo esencial, la sonrisa, los ojos y el pelo ya te lo explique tres veces te pareces casi tanto a mí que somos hermosos-dijo la Bella del video y nosotros miramos a Bella que estaba sonriendo

-Pero es que no se- dijo el

-Sera que eres gay?-pregunto Bella

-Que no! Cuantas veces dirás lo mismo- dijo el asqueado

-Es que parece y sería un alivio para mí solo tendría que cuidar a seis- dijo Bella

-Oh si viva por ti hurra!-dijo el sarcásticamente

-Si no le preguntas iras solo-dijo ella

-Mira quien lo dice: la reina del hielo- dijo el sarcásticamente

-Por lo menos me lo han pedido y me he negado-dijo ella y luego suspiro

-Mira, es fácil le sonríes, si ves que se va a negar le haces ojitos y remueves tu pelito-le dijo Bella y el negó con la cabeza. Ella le miro furiosa

-Mira te mostrare Evan!-grito Bella y un chico rubio vino. Bella le sonrió y con su mano enredo su pelo

-Hola, me puedes hacer un favor-dijo con voz coqueta Bella y el chico parpadeo dos veces

-Claro preciosa, Que quieres?-dijo el chico

-Estoy un poco ocupada con mi primo. Me traerías un jugo-pregunto Bella

-Cl-Claro-dijo el, Bella le sonrió y él se fue

-Ves, fue fácil-le dijo Bella a Daniel

-Lo dices tú- dijo el Bella se paró y le dijo

-Lo haces o le digo a todo el mundo que eres gay-le dijo ella

-Que no lo-iba a decir más Daniel pero Bella lo interrumpió de una cachetada

-Te paras o le digo a todo el mundo que eres gay-el asintió y se puso de pie

-Pero si me rechaza me buscas otra- Bella asintió y él se fue

-Lo tienes todo?-pregunto Bella

-Sí, te juro que esto valdrá oro- dijo otra voz

-Lo sé pero estoy preocupada, que tal si en verdad sale gay?-pregunto Bella y la otra voz rio

-Anda sabes que el saldrá todo un hombre- dijo esa voz

-Lo sé solo bromeo-dijo Bella

-Aquí viene tu Evan- dijo la voz

-Cállate-dijo ella y le sonrió a Evan

-Gracias! Enserio te lo agradezco-le dijo Bella

-Oye Bella me preguntaba si quisieras ir a la fiesta conmigo?-Bella le sonrió y le dijo

-Lo siento pero es que Charlie me castigo, intente convencerlo pero le dijo a Renee que no me deje salir, intentare ir pero no es seguro. Prefiero que busques otra. Enserio lo siento mucho-dijo Bella penosa, el sonrió y dijo

-No te preocupes, será para la próxima si?-ella sonrió y asintió y él se fue, ella suspiro

-Dios, no puedo creer que se lo creyó-dijo la voz

-Alex cállate que ahí viene Daniel-dijo y 10 segundos después vino Daniel

-Como te fue?-le pregunto Bella

-Bien, ella acepto- dijo el, Bella lo abrazo

-Qué bien! Son 50 dólares, adiós- dijo Bella y salió corriendo al igual que la cámara. Cuando Bella paro, la cámara también

-Ok, dame la cámara-dijo Bella con la respiración entrecortada

-Ni lo creas esta la guardo yo-dijo la voz

-Alex dámela. Ah mira ahí está tu novia. El mundo está mejor ahora!-dijo Bella sarcásticamente

-Bella no la trates así-dijo Alex al parecer

-Sabes que esa no me cae bien, dame la cámara que me voy Stefan me llevara a casa-dijo Bella

-A cual casa?-pregunto el

-La de Julio, el me cuidara esta noche ya sabes la cita que le presentamos a Rene y después voy para donde Derek a pasar el fin de semana-dijo ella mientras tomaba la cámara

-Que planeas?-se escuchó la voz del pero el video mostraba el suelo

-Yo? Nada, solo voy a jugar con Derek el fin de semana completo-dijo ella

-No te creo-le dijo el

-No me importa ah me debes 50 dólares-dijo ella

-El motivo?-pregunto

-Recuerdas la apuesta de ayer: si en esta semana le doy una cachetada a Daniel me darás 50 dólares-dijo ella

-Yo no dije eso-dijo el

-Eso ni tú te lo crees. Entre tú y Daniel compro ese juego, adiós-y la cámara se apago

**Fin del video**

Enserio Bella era así en Phoenix

**Hola chicas! Aquí un gran capi... Muy pronto sabrán el secreto...**

**Saben los días pasan muy rápidos, por eso me preguntaba si luego podría hacer un detalle de los días más importante que saltan donde Bella le cuenta un secreto a Edward.**

**Que creen?**

**Review?**

**Besos, **

**Nel**


	17. Chapter 17

-Wow en verdad eras así?-pregunto Emmett divertido

-Era. Después de eso muchas cosas pasaron-dijo Bella y luego ella fue hacia el principio donde estaban las seis carpetas, dio clic a editados.

Bajo otra vez y busco el nombre "DAB citas Edit" y lo selecciono, el video abrió pero Bella volvió a cerrarlo. Entro al correo electrónico que al parecer estaba abierto. Ella le dio clic a nuevo y cuando fue a buscar contactos, escribió "PA" y se agruparon muchos correos y adjunto el video. Cuando termino escribió el siguiente mensaje:

"_**Hola todo el mundo, solo estaba viendo los viejos recuerdos y mira lo que encontré. Daniel me la debes. Quien te mando a grabar lo del jugo? Nota: ese video se lo quite a Alex cuando estaba en su casa. Te juro que dirá que lo tenía yo, te lo iba a dar pero la situación no dejo.**_

_**Espero que vayan todos a la fiesta, recuerden lo que dije. Adiós, B.**_"

Bella envió el mensaje y luego cerro y apago todo, nos miró, me sonrió y se sentó en mi regazo.

-Que creen del video?-pregunto

-Eso estuvo asombroso-dijo Emmett y todos asentimos

-Así que Evan?-pregunto Jasper y Bella rodo los ojos

-No digas nada, es como mi hermano y en esos momentos tuvo esa obsesión de la que tome provecho-dijo Bella mientras me abrazaba

-No maltrataste mucho a tu primo?-pregunte y Bella rio

-Cuando creces con hombres aprendes algo. Algunos aprenden con violencia, Daniel es uno de ellos pero antes no lo maltrataba y el comenzó con el video del jugo-dijo

-La reina de hielo?-pregunto Rose

-Sí, ellos me decían así porque se ponían furiosos conmigo hasta que le cambiaron a Ángel negro-dijo Bella y asentimos

-Chicos creo que deberíamos subir, tengo que hacer la cena-dijo Bella, yo asentí y todos nos pusimos de pie. Cuando estábamos en la cocina.

-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos-dijo Carlisle

-Ok-dijimos los dos, nos despedimos.

Cuando estábamos solos ella me miro

-No crees que es demasiado información-pregunto temerosa

-No lo es, aprendí muchas cosas sobre ti en el proceso-le dije sonriendo y ella asintió

-Entonces, Evan?-le pregunte para subirle los ánimos y ella sonrió

-Fue un fastidio muy bueno-dijo ella

-Cómo?-pregunte

-Digamos que él me perseguía a una distancia considerable por si deseara algo. Pero me canse y le di una cachetada diciéndole que reaccionara y para mi suerte funciono-dijo Bella y solté una carcajada

-Qué? Antes todo lo resolvías con cachetadas?-pregunte

-Son como mi sello: las mordidas, cachetadas, amenazas de ahogo o con un bate y las de armas-dijo Bella riendo

-Armas?-le pregunte

-Son de juguete, pero tiran balas de las que te hacen moretones. Además de las de pintura-dijo riendo

-Cuando tenía 16 deje a Alex de rosa y a Daniel de blanco-nos reímos otra vez

Continuamos riendo mientras hacíamos la cena ya que le ayude. Cuando ceno le pregunte

-Qué es eso lo del protocolo en la fiesta?-ella sonrió y dijo

-Solo es algo de nosotros, Alice ya te explicara o eso espero. Solo te advierto una cosa. Espero que después de la fiesta no me dejes y que sepas bailar lento-dijo y levante una ceja

-Lento? Y como es eso de dejarte? Ni que te drogaras. O sí?-dije y ella me miro ofendida

-Me ves cara de drogadicta?-pregunto y negué

-Entonces?, solo es que cuando estamos todos juntos más la palabra fiesta todo se sale de control aunque en casa de Gabriel nunca han llamado a la policía, así que mira el lado positivo- yo asentí y ella se sentó en mi regazo

-Te lo juro espero que no me dejes aunque creo que te sorprenderá-dijo ella y yo la bese

-Ni aunque fueras asesina te dejaría ir- dije, ella sonrió y bostezo

-Creo que deberías dormir. Creo que Charlie llegara tarde-le dije

-Quizás me llamo al móvil y como no respondí- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-Preguntemos algo: porque rompiste el celular?-le pregunte cuando subíamos las escaleras

-Rabia?-pregunto ella

-Puede ser. El tono cuando el sonó el móvil de quién es? me gusto es pegadiza- Bella se sonrojo y dijo

-Es mía- subió todo lo que faltaba de escaleras y se escondió en el baño.

Subí también y entre a su habitación. Escuche como caía su ropa al suelo y abría la ducha, luego se cepillo los dientes y salió hacia acá y me miro. No se movía al igual que yo

-Y bien es muy bonita y pegadiza. Como se llama la canción?-pregunte

-Wanna Say- dijo ella con voz soñolienta

-Ok duérmete-ella asintió, se recostó y cerró los ojos, su respiración estuvo más suave y durmió.

**Hola chicas. Cómo están? Nuevo capi! ****No actualice por la escuela..D: LA ODIO**

**Sin nada, besos, **

**Nel **


	18. Chapter 18

**LAS IMÁGENES APARECERAN MUY PRONTO PARA QUE SEPAN, QUIZA EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO LES DIRE DONDE**

Viernes

Escuela de Forks

Edward PDV

Aquí estábamos todos en la cafetería aburridos, sin hacer nada. Excepto por Bella.

-Anda Bella deja de estudiar un rato-le dijo Jasper, ella le miro y dijo

-Es que no sabes, si apruebo este examen con una buena nota me darán mi DS- nos dijo

-Pero descansar cinco minutos no te hará daño-le dijo Rose que hasta ella estaba preocupada

Todo comenzó desde ayer en la mañana

**Flashback**

Jueves

7 AM

Como ya Bella despertó, me fui a cambiar mientras ella se banaba y preparaba. Luego de cambiarme fui a su casa en el volvo y entre ya que Charlie estaba en la estación desde temprano; me encontré a Bella comiendo una taza de cereal y al lado un libro que reconocí como el de historia

-Que haces?-le pregunte curioso

-Desayunando y estudiando para el examen de hoy-dijo Bella mientras pasaba la hoja del libro y luego entro la cuchara en cereal y lo entro en su boca

-No te sabes los temas de los exámenes?-pregunte y ella asintió

-Si pero estoy perfeccionando porque tengo que sacar buena nota- dijo ella

-Y porque tienes que sacar buena nota si siempre sacas 9 y 8- le pregunte

-Eso donde saco 8 tengo que tener 9 y donde tengo un 9 tengo que tener 10- dijo ella

-Y eso es?-le pregunte

-Me enviaron un texto mientras te cambiabas. El texto decía "Sacas buena nota y te doy el DS"-dijo ella

-Ok. Ya terminaste?-le pregunte, ella asintió, tomo el libro y salió de la casa hacia el volvo

-Sabes? me conviene tener el DS ya que Maxon me le instalo un sistema de Hackeo-(N/A: no se hackear se me ocurrió)dijo ella y la mire con sorpresa

-Enserio?-pregunte y ella asintió

-Él lo tiene en su celular y le dije que me lo instalara en el DS- me dijo

Llegamos a la escuela Bella saludo a los chicos y cuando tocaron el timbre nos fuimos a la clase de Historia donde nos dieron el examen y cuando terminamos fuimos a su casillero de donde saco el libro de Español y comenzó a estudiar y así paso toda la mañana, luego de cada examen estudiaba otra materia

**Fin Flashback**

-Bella pero ya no tuviste todas las materias-le pregunte, ella me miro y se apoyó un poco en mi costado

-Me falta cálculo-me dijo

-Pero como sabrás las notas si no las darán hasta después de pascua- pregunto Jasper

-Tengo esto- dijo Bella y levanto un papel, ella me lo dio y leí en voz alta

_**"CIA**_

_**Por este medio informo que la información que necesita la señorita Isabella Swan es de suma importancia y tiene que darse en el momento o horas después de la entrega de este papel.**_

_**Para mayor información llamar al número siguiente y preguntar por los agentes Martinez, Alonso y Swan" **_

-Y debajo hay un número de teléfono-dije

-Cómo es que hay tres agentes?-pregunto Rose

-El padre de Evan es el agente Martinez, Alonso se retiró y Swan es Derek-dijo Bella, me tomo de la mano

-Nos vemos en un momento-les dijo a los chicos, sonrió y salimos de la cafetería

-A dónde vamos?-pregunte, ella me miro y sonrió

-A la dirección- dijo

-Yo sé que para ti es demasiada información pero es que no te soltaría todo así de golpe- dijo Bella, yo la mire y ella miraba hacia el suelo

-Te dije que todo está bien, lo entiendo pero no vivías en Phoenix?-ella asintió y dijo

-En vacaciones pasaba dos semanas con Charlie, y el resto con Renee excepto algunos días o semanas-dijo ella

-Excepciones?-pregunte

-Ya sabrás todo a su tiempo-dijo ella y asentí, la abrase por la cintura y caminamos en silencio

Cuando entramos nos encontramos con la señora Cope

-Hola niños, que puedo hacer por ustedes-la señora Cope pregunto

-Queremos ver al director- dijo Bella y la señora asintió

-Ya le aviso, si quieren se pueden sentar-dijo ella y asentimos

Ella entro a la oficina y Bella me quito el papel de las manos. Cinco minutos después la señora Cope nos miró y dijo sonriendo

-Pueden pasar- asentimos y entramos a la dirección que como todas, estaba llena de reconocimientos, libros y el escritorio donde estaba el director Almanzar con una sonrisa fingida

-Buenos días chicos, que se les ofrece?-pregunto tenso

-Buenos días director solo quería darle esto que es de suma importancia-le dijo Bella y le entrego el papel

El director comenzó a leer y sus pensamientos eran tensos

"Qué demonios quieren?"

"Yo solo quiero dormir"

Entre otros pensamientos, cuando termino miro a Bella

-Lo que necesita es?-pregunto

-Las notas del mes con los exámenes-dijo ella, el director asintió

-Bien, puede venir acá a su ultima hora de clases-Bella asintió y le dijo

-Gracias, ah aquí tiene las extensiones de los números para que puede llamar más rápido- el director asintió y recibió la tarjeta, Bella apretó mi mano como en señal de que nos vamos, nos despedimos y salimos a nuestra siguiente clase.

Luego ya de la última clase fuimos todos en busca de las notas y al parecer nos esperaban porque desde que entramos la señora Cope nos sonrió y le dio seis sobres a Bella, que le sonrió y luego salimos al parqueo donde Bella nos dio nuestras notas y luego miro las de ella. Su sonrisa era demasiado grande y luego me lo mostro.

Tenía 10 en casi todas las materias. Excepto en Gimnasia y Calculo que tenía un 9, le sonreí y ella me pregunto

-Sabes lo que significa?-yo asentí y ella comenzó a saltar estilo Alice, reímos, nos despedimos de los chicos y nos fuimos a casa de Bella, nos pusimos a hablar y a besarnos hasta la noche, ceno, hablamos un rato más y luego se durmió.

Sábado

Mañana

Edward PDV

Estábamos todos excepto Bella en la casa ya que hoy hay sol, pero bella dijo que lo tenía solucionado. Son las diez de la mañana y Bella todavía no ha llegado y nuestro vuelo sale a las una.

De un momento a otro me sentía tan entusiasmado y Jasper estaba dando saltitos alrededor de la sala y todos estábamos confundidos.

De un momento a otro escuche como un auto se acercaba y Jasper estaba más entusiasmado. Leí los pensamientos de la persona que venía en el auto y supe que era Charlie pero algo iba mal, no se Charlie nunca estaba tan preocupado, cuando paro frente a la casa miro a Bella y le dijo

-Seré breve-Bella asintió

-Si sales al club no hagas un desastre; no hagas que Stefan quiera estrangularte con tus respuestas sin sentido y la más importante: no golpees a nadie con un bate- dijo Charlie

-No hare mucho jaleo, si quiere estrangularme huyo y los golpeo suave-dijo Bella

-Trato-dijo Charlie y chocaron las manos

-También quiero preguntarte algo- dijo Charlie

-Si?-pregunto Bella con voz tranquila pero Jasper seguía emocionado

-Has estado practicando?-pregunto Charlie y de repente Jasper dejo de saltar y se quedó en blanco

-Por qué piensas eso?-pregunto Bella

-Por lo que he visto en estos días no has estado tropezando-dijo el, Bella le dio un beso en la mejilla y desde la mente de Charlie tenía los ojos tristes y tiene razón, no ha tropezado en estos días

-No, no he practicado ni voy a volver a hacerlo-dijo Bella, Charlie asintió y la abrazo

-No quería hacerte sentir incomoda- dijo el

-No, está bien todo está perfecto-dijo Bella y tomo el bolso que por cierto era muy pequeño para tomar ropa por una semana

-Adiós papa, ya te avisaran cuando lleguemos- el asintió, Bella salió del auto y tomo camino hacia la casa. Toco y Esme fue a abrirle. Bella le dio un abrazo y entro

-Bueno quien quiere tomar sol sin brillar?!-pregunto Bella entusiasmada pero sus sentimientos según Jasper eran emoción y tristeza, ninguno de los dos dijo algo

-Yo!-respondieron Alice y Emmett al mismo tiempo. Bella abrió su bolso y saco una caja muy bonita

-Esa caja es muy bonita-dijo Esme

-Lo es- dijo Bella. Se sentó en el sillón y la abrió, dentro habían 10 anillos y una carta. Bella tomo la carta, la abrió y la leyó en voz alta

_**"Querida Isa:**_

_**Si ya has leído la parte del diario sabrás para que son los anillos, también recuerda que pueden comer, dormir y sus ojos si son vegetarianos quedaran en su mismo tono de color, si no lo son van a su color natural, en algunos casos pueden perder sus poderes pero no su súper oído. Recuerda protegerte de-"**_ pero en ese momento Bella se interrumpió y nos miro

-Bueno quien va primero?-pregunto Bella y Alice levanto su mano. Bella sonrió y le dio el anillo más pequeño. Alice se lo puso y nos sorprendimos,

Su piel se puso menos palida como la de Bela y camino hacia la ventana donde espero un minuto y dio un paso,

Esperábamos que brillara pero no, Alice duro tres minutos mas y comenzó a dar saltitos, el siguiente fue Emmett que tomo un anillo que se veía muy antiguo pero el no camino hacia el sol, solo dijo

-Quiero hacerlo al mismo tiempo que Rose?-Bella asintió y le dio a Rose una anillo muy hermoso de oro blanco. Rose y Emmett se los pusieron al mismo tiempo y su piel se puso como la de Alice y caminaron al sol y no brillaron

-Alguno estuvo en la armada cuando era humana o como vampiro?-pregunto Bella y Jasper levanto la mano

-Bueno creo que te cayo como anillo al dedo-dijo Bella y todos reimos

Ella saco un anillo muy antiguo y creo que en los libros de historia muestran que era el anillo para la armada y se lo dio a Jasper, que le quedo perfectamente.

Luego le dio uno muy sencillo a Esme y otro Carlisle. Cuando llego mi turno me sonrió y me tomo de la mano. Saco un anillo moderno pero no tan moderno que me quedo perfectamente

-Wow, me quedo perfectamente-dije para hacerla reír lo que funciono

-Bueno ya están listos?-pregunto Bella y todos asintieron

-Porque no traes ropa?-pregunto Alice

-Tengo allá y además en el club es otro tipo de ropa-dijo Bella tranquila

-El club?- pregunto Rose

-Oh si les encantara- dijo esta vez emocionada

-No deberían de estar yéndose, recuerden que el viaje a Seattle toma más de una hora-dijo Carlisle.

Nosotros asentimos, nos despedimos. Jasper, Rose, Alice y Emmett se fueron en el BMW. Mientras Bella y yo nos fuimos en el Volvo

-A que no es hermoso como el sol calienta tu piel?-pregunto Bella

-Sí, pero es más hermoso verte a ti junto al sol- le dije y ella se sonrojo

-Bueno, lo primero que te recomiendo es tener cuidado-me dijo Bella

-Cuidado?-pregunte

-Sí, de las chicas que veas algunas tienen la mala costumbre de quitarte los novios-dijo Bella y asentí

-Segundo, tienes que conocer a Sofía-dijo Bella y la mire

-Sofía?-pregunte

-Sí, ya la veras es muy linda-dijo Bella y asentí

-Tercero, si mis primos te dicen algo muy serio es verdad si no se ríen. Si ríen es mentira-asentí y luego le pregunte

-Que quería decir Charlie con lo de practicando?- y la cara de Bella se le borro la sonrisa

-No es nada pero si quiere saber es mejor que lo veas con tus propios ojos donde empezó todo-me dijo Bella en voz baja, asentí y terminamos el camino juntos en silencio.

Ya en el aeropuerto Bella busco los boletos en su bolso y luego fuimos a registrar las maletas y revisar todo. En una hora estábamos ya entrando al avión

-Donde nos tocó?-pregunto Alice

-Ya verán-dijo Bella y comenzamos a caminar hasta llegar a primera clase donde nos encontramos con una azafata

-Quien tenemos aquí nada más ni nada menos que Bella Swan-dijo ella con alegría

-Hola Carol, cómo vas?-pregunto Bella

-Bien, supongo que iras a ver a Sofía y los chicos-pregunto ella

-Supones bien, mira ellos son Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, Jasper y Edward que es mi novio. Chicos ella es Carol solía cuidarme-dijo Bella

-Mucho gusto- dijimos todos y ella asintió, nos llevó a organizarnos. Cuando estuvimos sentados cada quien por parejas, Bella se recostó en mi costado pero de una manera que su cara estaba cerca de la mía y no aguantamos más y nos pusimos a besarnos apasionadamente.

Mi monstruo interior decía que continuara pero yo tenía miedo de herirla y en ese momento Bella acaricio mi pelo y me deje llevar. Pedí permiso para explorar en su boca y ella me dejo pero nuestra burbuja fue interrumpida por culpa de Emmett

-Eddy deja de estar comiéndote a Bellita-solo le envié una mirada furiosa y Bella respiraba pesadamente, cuando la mire estaba sonrojada por el comentario de Emmett

-Que, no me mires así sabes que es cierto-dijo el cuándo le envié otra mirada furiosa.

Bella tomo el bolso y saco un libro que parecía un diario y abrió el libro. La letra era un idioma que aún no conocido por mí pero he visto a Carlisle leyendo esas letras y supe que era griego

-Sabes leer en griego?-le pregunte y ella se sobresalto

-Sí, mi abuelo antes de morir me dijo que tenía que aprender. Mi abuela me enseño y un año antes de morir me regalo los libros y dijo que tengo que leerlos porque ¨me ayudaran en un futuro¨- dijo haciendo comillas a la última parte y asentí; ella se recostó mas y comencé a acariciarle el pelo. Media hora después su respiración era más suave y supe que se había dormido. Cerré el libro y acomode a Bella en mi pecho y recosté mi cabeza en su pelo y pedí la conciencia o eso creo.

...

...

...

**LAS IMÁGENES APARECERAN MUY PRONTO PARA QUE SEPAN, QUIZA EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO LES DIRE DONDE**

**Hola chicas como están? Nuevo capi ya casi el secreto.**

**Sinceramente creo que dejare de escribir los capis en el celular, se ven largos y cuando los voy a corregir en la pc se ven muy cortos**

**melworren y PatryMRCullen lo que me han dicho quizá en los próximos dos o tres capis verán.**

**Gracias a todas por su reviews y a las que no dejan pero leen la historia**

**Las imágenes muy pronto**

**Review?**

**Besos,**

**Nel**


	19. Chapter 19

Lo que sentía es que me estaban moviendo pro no quería abrir los ojos pero luego escuche a alguien quejarse y se escuchaba como Bella así que abrí los ojos y me encontré a Alice moviéndonos, cuando me vio dejo de moverme y continuo con Bella. Cuando abrió los ojos estaba confundida.

-Que paso?-pregunto adormilada

-En una hora llegamos y tu cabello parece un pajar-dijo Alice

-Ok-dijo Bella y se puso de pie y tomo camino al baño mientras Alice me miraba

-Qué?-pregunte y ella me miro más emocionada

-Puedes leer mi mente?-pregunto y me horrorice. No podía escuchar nada por eso sentía una paz infinita

-No y tú puedes ver el futuro?-pregunte y ella asintió

-Sí y me enterado que cuando lleguemos al aeropuerto las cosas se volverán interesantes-yo la mire confundido y supe que no conseguiría más información. Cinco minutos después vino Bella con el cabello más sedoso y lacio, se sentó en mi regazo y le dije en el oído

-Creo que Emmett interrumpió algo. Qué tal si continuamos?-ella se sonrojo pero asintió y juntamos nuestros labios y los movimos suavemente, Bella acariciaba mi pelo suavemente y le pedí permiso para entrar en su boca, ella acepto y nuestras lenguas peleaban por la dominación. Luego de unos segundos después nos separamos en busca de aire aunque yo no la necesitaba pero respiraba entrecortadamente como si fuera humano.

Cuando normalizamos nuestras respiraciones Bella me dijo al oído

-Sabes? Yo tenía un ego más grande que el tuyo- y luego se separo

-Perdón?-le pregunte confundido. Si, sé que tengo un gran ego pero qué?

-Si tú tienes un gran ego yo lo tenia más alto- me dijo Bella sonriendo

-Ah si- le dije juguetonamente mientras suavemente le hacía cosquillas

-So-dijo Bella entre risas y aumente la potencia de las cosquillas

-Ya!-dijo riendo y negué con la cabeza

-Edward si sigues así me voy a hacer pis- dijo Bella entre risas, en voz baja, los chicos comenzaron a reír, deje de hacerle cosquillas pero todos seguían riendo, Bella se puso de pie y fue al baño

Cuando regreso comenzamos a contar chistes sin sentidos que daban risas de lo aburridos que eran cuando el avión estaba descendiendo seguíamos entre risas. Cuando salimos del avión Alice susurro tan bajo

-Chicos no hagan nada esto estará bueno-nosotros asentimos, cuando íbamos a salir del aeropuerto alejaron a Bella de mi brazo y voltee a ver que era.

Una chica de pelo negro y se veía teñido, ojos azules y tez bronceada miraba a Bella furiosa

-Qué demonios haces aquí?-pregunto, Bella rodo los ojos y dijo

-Primero sueltas mi brazo, segundo que le paso a tu cabello? Y respondiendo a tu pregunta que te importa?-su tono de voz era amenazante y tranquilo al mismo tiempo

-Vienes a joderme la vida verdad?-pregunto la chica furiosa

-Mira Stephanie me sueltas el brazo o no respondo-dijo Bella amenazante

-Y que me harás? Harás que me descalifiquen en la competencia? Me golpearas?-pregunto la tal Stephanie con voz burlona y Bella rodo los ojos

-No voy a participar ya alguien se cubrió con ese tema y que me sueltes- dijo Bella

-Qué? Tienes miedo que te gane?-pregunto Stephanie

-No crees que eso lo tenemos comprobado por fotos y trofeos, no?-dijo Bella

-No lo creo pero tienes miedo?-pregunto la chica

-De ti? Nunca bueno solo de tu pelo ahora-dijo Bella, Emmett y Jasper dejaron escapar una risa y yo la cubrí con una tos

-Bueno no todos tenemos que ser perfectos pero te juro que ganare-dijo la chica

-Apuestas?-dijo Bella y la chica asintió

-Si no ganas nunca me tocaras, insultaras, entre otras cosas-dijo Bella

-Si gano nunca participaras en un concurso-dijo Stephanie

-Hecho. Ahora me sueltas? Tengo cosas que hacer-dijo Bella

-Como ver a Sofía? Me entere que alguien quiso secuestrarla-dijo Stephanie

-Fuiste tú-dijo Bella sorprendida, Stephanie le soltó el brazo

-Sí, tengo una mente malvada a veces creo que lo sabes. Pensé que el recuerdo sigue presente o no?- dijo Stephanie y eso hizo enfurecer a Bella ya que se puso roja de la furia

-Eres una zorra- dijo Bella con asco

-Digamos que aprendí de la mejor ósea tu-dijo ella y la reacción de Bella fue automática. Le dio una cachetada y le puso el brazo de una forma que se lo podría romper. Stephanie gimió de dolor

-Primero no me recuerdes lo que me hiciste, me dan ganas de matarte. Segundo, tocas a Sofía y te hare lo peor que puedes imaginar. Tercero cuando quieras teñirte el pelo busca a alguien que sepa con ese pelo pareces una loca, advertencia no te apareces en el concurso y gano y ultimo me vuelves a decir zorra y veras perra-dijo Bella de forma amenazante. Soltó a Stephanie y salió del aeropuerto llena de furia. Nosotros estábamos tan confundidos que un minuto después la seguimos. Ya fuera del aeropuerto Bella estaba frente a una gran camioneta de donde salió un hombre de 28-30 años con una gran sonrisa y Bella le sonrió

-Bueno Isabella has crecido- dijo el con voz burlona

-Tú y tu sentido del humor-dijo Bella con voz divertida

-Que paso?-pregunto el

-Stephanie-dio Bella como una grosería

-Ok comprendo y no presentaras- dijo el mirándonos con una sonrisa

-Chicos él es Joseph. Joseph ellos son Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie y Edward mi novio-dijo Bella

-Mucho gusto chicos-nos dijo él y asentimos

-Igual-dijimos al mismo tiempo

-Bueno entramos-dijo Bella y asentimos, entramos las maletas en la cajuela y nos acomodamos. Emmett y Rose atrás. Jasper, Alice y yo en el centro y Bella adelante

-Como estuvo el viaje?-pregunto Joseph

-Bien con muchas risas-dijo Alice

-Si-dijo Emmett

-Cuantos móviles rompiste?-le pregunto a Bella

-Por qué crees que rompió un móvil?-pregunto Bella

-Porque te estuvieron llamando-dijo el sarcásticamente

-La verdad tres-dijo Bella y la miramos confundidos

-Bien nuevo record. Te toca pastel-dijo el

-Cómo es eso de nuevo record?-pregunto Rose

-Es que esta enana rompía hasta ocho celulares mensuales-dijo él y Bella estaba sonrojada mirando hacia afuera

-Pero ha mejorado, no sé como pero mientras no se tire de un árbol todo está bien-dijo el

-Puedes olvidar eso. Stephanie me tiro y luego corrió-dijo Bella

-Lo se per ten cuidado se ha vuelto una psicópata-dijo él y Bella asintió

Pasamos el trayecto en silencio y al parecer llegamos ya que Joseph toco la bocina y abrieron una gran puerta

-Bienvenidos a la casa de Gabriel-dijo Bella

Cuando la camioneta avanzo se veía una gran casa o mansión de dos pisos, un gran jardín que a Esme le encantaría. De seguro tiene piscina, en la entrada había unas escaleras cortas.

Cuando estuvimos frente a la entrada bajamos del auto y Bella entro como si fuera su casa-aunque es de su primo-

-Gabe! Estamos aquí!-grito Bella en la entrada y cinco minutos después un chico de unos 24 entro al salón pelo negro como el de Daniel pero con los ojos de Bella, no era fuerte como Emmett pero tenía sus músculos. Era estilo Jasper.

-Hola!-dijo el con voz alegre. Bella camino a abrazarlo donde el la recibió

-Gabe ellos son Japer, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice y Edward. Chicos el Gabriel pero le pueden decir Gabe-todos asentimos

-Bueno eres el desafortunado de andar con la oscura-dijo el mirándome y Bella le dio un manotazo

-Deja de decirme así-dijo Bella

-Ok pero porque no se sientan-dijo él y asentimos. Caminamos hacia la sala que era muy espaciosa, blanca casi parecida a la nuestras solo que en esta habían más fotos ósea mucho más.

Nosotros nos sentamos por parejas excepto por Gabe que se sentó en un sillón. Emmett y Gabe comenzaron a hablar de la torpeza de Bella pero dejaron la conversación cuando una chica rubia de ojos verdes entro a la sala

-Hola!-dijo ella animadamente

-Dani? Que haces aquí?-pregunto Bella

-Oh Gabe no te ha dicho. Somos novios-le dijo Dani a Bella y Bella se puso a reír

-Enserio?-pregunto entre risas y Gabe asintió esperamos que Bella se calmara

-Wow sabíamos que iban a perdonar pero novios? Ustedes? Dios necesito agua-dijo Bella roja de la risa y nosotros miramos a la pareja confundidos

-Cuando éramos jóvenes siempre vivíamos discutiendo éramos como enemigos y hemos aquí- dijo Gabe, asentimos el primo de Bella me caía bien. Bella se puso de pie y salió de la sala. Unos minutos después vino con un vaso de agua, se lo tomo y normalizo su respiración

-Bueno eso me tomo de sorpresa. Pero bienvenida a la familia-dijo Bella y ella asintió

-Dani ella es Alice la amante de las compras, Rose también, Emmett el novio de Rose, Jasper el novio de Alice y Edward mi novio, chicos ella es Daniela pero le dicen Dani-asentimos

-Bueno Bella tu destino está decidido, tienes que comprar ya que es raro que cada una de tus amigas les encante comprar y a ti no-dijo Gabe y todos incluyéndome reímos

-Por si no me crees hace unos días fui por mi propia voluntad-dijo Bella volviéndose a sentar junto a mi

-Ah sí? Comiste _**hershey's**_ ?-pregunto él y Bella se sonrojo pero asintió

-No vale, sabes que el _**hershey's**_ te pone media imperativa-dijo el

-Eso es mentira solo me hace sentir como si tome Red Bull-dijo Bella y todos reímos

-Bueno les mostrare las habitaciones-dijo Gabe y todos asentimos, nos pusimos de pie y cruzamos por donde hay muchas imágenes

-Esa es Bella?-pregunto Emmett señalando una imagen donde hay una niña pequeña con dos colitas con su pelo chocolate, una blusa pequeña donde había una gran fresa, un jean. Gabriel asintió y Bella se sonrojo

-Aww pero sí parece una muñequita-dijo Alice y Bella se sonrojo más

-Eso es que no han visto cuando tenía un año ahí tenía tres-dijo el

Continuamos caminando hasta que llegamos a unas escaleras, subimos al segundo piso donde había muchas puertas.

-Esa es de uno de los chicos frente hay una de las chicas; acá también está la de Bella- dijo señalando primero dos puertas de la izquierda luego la de la derecha y cuando iba a señalar las dos últimas puertas señalo la de la derecha primero. Asentimos y Bella me entro en la habitación que esta de frente a la de ella y me sorprendí

-.

-.

-.

**Quizás en esta semana les avisare donde estarán las imagenes**

**Hola chicas como están? No tengo perdón pero las tareas, intentare publicar lo mas pronto posible.**

**Stephanie será una parte interesante de la historia**

**REVIEW?**

**Besos,**

**Nel**


	20. Chapter 20

Edward PDV

Era una habitación muy parecida a la de un hotel, una cama matrimonial con sabanas azules, una tv, un baño, un sofá, una puerta que supongo que es el closet y mire a Bella que estaba mirando el sofá.

-Qué crees?-pregunto ella cuando dejo de mirar el sofá

-Muy bonita-le dije y ella asintió, camino hacia el closet y salió con un bañador negro

-Te lo pones, vengo en un rato-me dijo y salió de la habitación con eso cerrando la puerta.

Escuche como caminaba hacia las otras habitaciones y les decía a los chicos que se pusieran trajes de baños, pero luego ella entro a su habitación y puso seguro. Comenzó a moverse por la izquierda, abrió algo como un cajón y se escucharon unas llaves. Camino hacia la derecha y con la llave creo que abrió la puerta

-Dios, esta vez se han pasado-dijo Bella luego de abrir la puerta, camino más y paro. Escuche como se quitaba la ropa e hice lo mismo: me quite el polo y el jean que tenía y me puse el bañador. Abrí la maleta y tome una toalla, salí y los chicos estaban afuera Alice tenía un bañador rosa y Rosalie tenía un bikini rojo, Emmett tenía un bañador como el mío pero azul y Jasper rojo. Alice camino hacia la puerta y toco.

-Tu elección es muy bonita así que sal!- le dijo en voz alta

-No! Te juro que voy a tomar a esos y los dejare sin cerebros por poner esto-grito Bella

-No sales, me quito el anillo y rompo la puerta-dijo Alice, Bella suspiro

-Ok- camino más y tomo algo.

Cuando salió estaba envuelta en una bata negra y una toalla azul cielo en la mano, su cara estaba roja no sé si de la vergüenza o de la rabia pero sabía que estaba roja

-Bueno vamos- dijo Bella entusiasmada y supe que era vergüenza, asentimos y la seguimos. Bajamos las mismas escaleras pero cuando íbamos a doblar por el camino hacia la sala, Bella tomo otro camino y la seguimos. Después de una caminata de como cinco minutos, Bella abrió una puerta y quedamos sorprendidos. Un gran patio con piscina estaba frente nuestros ojos. Había sillones, sombrillas y mesas. Casi estilo hotel o resort pero esta tenia rosas por un lado y no había tantos sillones

-Esto es asombroso-dijo Rose y todos hasta Bella asintió, caminamos y cada uno se puso de pie frente un sillón y Alice miro a Bella expectante

-Y bien? No te quitaras esa bata?-le dijo y Bella suspiro

-Si no me la quito lo harás tu verdad?-pregunto y Alice asintió. Bella se sonrojo y se quitó la bata.

Dios no hay palabras para describir como se ve Jasper, Rose, Emmett y yo la miramos sorprendidos

-Wow-dijimos los cuatro al mismo tiempo

-Lo sé, muy exagerado y blablablá-dijo Bella

-Al contrario te ves hermosa-dije y ella se sonrojo más

El traje de baño de Bella era de dos piezas ósea un bikini, color blanco con lunares negros. La parte de abajo tenía volados. Me encantaba como le quedaba, se veía hermosa

-Bueno, dejaran de mirarme como si fuera un helado y nos vamos a bañar- dijo Bella y asentimos. Tome a Bella y la sujete por la cintura y caminamos hacia la piscina.

El primero en entrar fue Emmett con un chapuzón y cuando saco la cabeza respiraba entrecortadamente, el segundo fue Jasper, Rose, Alice y luego yo. Todos miramos a Bella que estaba más alejada de la piscina

-Entra!-grito Emmett y Bella asintió, comenzó a caminar pero luego tomo camino como si estuviera trotando y sin tropezarse lanzó. Todos la miramos sorprendidos.

-Qué?-pregunto ella

-Como no tropezaste?-pregunto Rose

-Muy pronto lo verán-dijo ella, nos encogimos de hombros y continuamos nadando de un momento a otro teníamos a las chicas en nuestras espaldas riendo y luego caímos. Bella estaba al igual que Emmett, no paraban de reír. Continuamos así hasta que el sol se estaba poniendo y vino Joseph con comida chatarra.

-Coman algo y Bella sal que tengo que entregarte algo- todos asentimos y salimos

Bella cuando salió se secó los brazos y la cara

-Que paso?-pregunto Bella y Joseph le entrego un sobre. Ella lo abrió y lo leyó

-Esta noche?-pregunto luego de leer y el asintió

-Iré a preparar el auto te quiero lista a las siete y quince- dijo él y Bella le miro confundida

-Aquí dice ocho y media-dijo ella y el saco de su bolsillo un papel verde y se lo entrego. Por otro lado ella lo leyó y le miro

-No iré-dijo ella y él se encogió de hombros

-Tendrás que ir, dijo que te dará una explicación-dijo Joseph

-Y le crees?-pregunto ella y Joseph asintió

-No lo puedo creer pero está bien, si es una trampa caerá en tu conciencia-dijo ella y Joseph rio

-Y cuando vengas te daré el DS-dijo él y la cara de Bella se ilumino

-Enserio?-pregunto y el asintió

-Come algo y luego te vas a preparar. No te preocupes por los chicos, irán conmigo a comprar cosas para la fiesta-dijo él y ella asintió. Joseph dio la vuelta y Bella camino hacia nosotros pero antes tomo de la bandeja que Joseph había dejado en uno de los sofás y camino hacia donde estábamos

-No comerán? Ya saben luego tenemos que prepararnos-dijo ella animadamente y se sentó en el suelo, abrió una funda de doritos

-Que fiesta? Que nos pondremos?-pregunto Alice y rodamos los ojos, me senté junto a ella y me dio una funda de lays, a Alice le dio pringles, a Rose doritos, Emmett y Jasper lays. Estaban muy buenas

-No te preocupes Joseph nos lo dará mañana espero que vayan con mucho dinero-dijo ella y luego comió más doritos

-Por qué?-pregunto Jasper

-Es una subasta y fiesta al mismo tiempo-dijo ella

-Apoyando a qué?-pregunte y ella sonrio

-Es una sorpresa-dijo canturreando

-Y que es lo del sobre verde?-pregunto Emmett y Bella se encogió de hombros

-Era algo importante pero tendré que ir aunque no quiera-dijo ella y continuamos comiendo, Bella termino rápido y estaba bebiendo soda (N/A: en mi país le dicen refresco)

-Bella puedo ver tu closet?-pregunto Alice y Bella comenzó a toser, al parecer se ahogó con la soda y me asuste, comencé a golpearle la espalda, ella negaba con la cabeza hasta que dejo de toser

-No Alice, ese closet no lo tocas ni lo ves-dijo Bella y Alice le hizo un puchero

-Por favor Bella-le dijo y la respuesta de Bella fue rodar los ojos

-No y como Edward ya termino, nos vamos ya saben por dónde entrar a las siete y quince tienen que estar listos-dijo ella y asentimos, me tomo de la mano y comenzamos a caminar hacia dentro de la casa, subimos por el mismo lugar de antes y cuando estábamos frente a la puerta de mi habitación ella me dijo

-Estén tranquilo con Joseph es como mi padre o tío, como afecte y no te duermas que tengo que mostrarte algo si?-asentí y entre a la habitación

Entre al baño, tome una ducha caliente y luego fui en busca de ropa pero desde el frente de la habitación de Bella se escuchaba el sonido de la llave otra vez pero luego escuche a Alice decirle a Jasper

-No puedo creer que vamos a conocer a Ian-y el suspiro

-Cariño supéralo no se supone que somos pareja-dijo el cansado y ella suspiro mientras decía

-Se puede imaginar- y mi reacción fue reir, en la habitación de Bella se escuchaba una secadora de pelo y continue poniéndome la ropa y escuche un toque en la puerta. Estaba tan concentrado que no escuche los pasos? Pero luego de ponerme los zapatos abri la puerta donde estaban Rosalie y Emmett

-Bueno uno menos, Alice y Jasper ya salgan-dijo Emmett y luego salieron los que faltaban

Las chicas usaban jeans y una camisa en caso de Alice y un top en el caso de Rose. Nosotros usábamos jeans y polos blanco en mi caso, verde en el de Emmett y azul en el de Jasper. Todos nos miramos y luego volvimos a escuchar la llave en la habitación de Bella, abrir, entrar y luego Salir cerrando la puerta tras ella. Camino hacia la puerta y abrió, nos quedamos con la boca abierta

-No digan nada- dijo Bella y cerramos la boca. Bella usaba un vestido corto rosa, unas balerinas negras, unas argollas, pulceras, su cabello estaba semirecogido con un lazo blanco y tenia un bolso entrecruzado que al parecer tenia ropa adentro

-Wow me encanta ese vestido-dijo Alice y Rosalie asintió

-Si quieres es tuyo cuando vuelva. No puedo creer que pongan vestidos-dijo Bella y la miramos confundidos

-No hagan caso-dijo y asentimos, mire mi reloj y vi que eran las siete y diez

-Son las siete y diez-dije y Bella tomo mi mano y me halo hacia las escaleras. Corrimos ya que los chicos nos persiguieron y fuimos a la sala principal. Bella salio de la casa y giro hacia la izquierda donde estaban Joseph y Gabe junto a la camioneta. Bella camino hacia Gabe y el le dijo cuando estábamos todos juntos

-Te ves tan adorable. Pareces un pastelito fresa y cuando te sonrojas mas-Emmett y Jasper rieron y Bella se sonrojo como reacción

-Muy gracioso-dijo ella y el rodo los ojos

-Me saludas a la señora-dijo el y Bella le miro confundida

-No iras?-pregunto y el negó con la cabeza

-Me ofrecí de voluntario para decoración, ella no pudo hacer nada. Pero bueno te subes al auto y se van-dijo el y Bella le envio una mirada que mataria

-Esta bien, ire pero recuerda se están acumulando-le dijo ella y el asintió, todos entramos al auto. Cuando estábamos todos dentro y ya habíamos cruzado tres esquinas

-Ya sabes que explicaras?-pregunto Joseph y miramos a Bella quien suspiro

-Desapareci por seis meses porque extrañaba a Charlie y estaba afonica, me sentia desepcionada y me fui. Mi pelo estaba rosa porque estaba intentando usar un shampoo mas tinte rosa y era peligroso quitarlo todo. No he hablado con Alex porque me pondre depresiva y vine a los angeles a pasar tiempo con mi familia y ver como va el club-dijo ella monotamente y Joseph suspiro

-Pequeña no te pongas asi. Dale gracias a Dios que es cada 8 meses y no mensual como ella queria ponertelo-dijo y Bella asintio

-Que haran los chicos?-pregunto ella

-Las chicas ayudaran a decorar y los chicos cuidaran algunos niños, alguna recomendación?-pregunto Joseph y Bella solto una carcajada

-A Edward dale a Tomas, Emmett le das a Christian y Jasper le das a Isaac. Creo que se llevaran bien y a ustedes chicos suerte. Joseph a todos los chicos les tocara cuidar a alguien?-pregunto inocentemente la ultima parte

-Si, por que?-pregunto el

-Como sabes Gabe y Evan me deben una y tu te encargaras de organizar asi que tal si te ayudo con ellos dos?-pregunto Bella y el nego con la cabeza

-Anda sabes que conviene ya que no les tocaran gritones-dijo ella y el asintio

-Para Gabe pones a Toby y al querido Evan le pones a Mike-dijo ella. Mike? Esta bromeando? Joseph solto una carcajada

-Eres mala-dijo el y doblo en una esquina y estaciono frente a un parque

-Dijo que estara donde siempre. No se tarden y cumplire tu peticion-dijo el y Bella se quito el cinturon de seguridad. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a Joseph y no se como hizo para llegar a donde estaba y me dio un beso en la boca el cual de devolvi y de otra forma que no se salio del auto

-Dile a Gabe que le dire a la señora que Dani participara-dijo el y asintio, Bella cerro la puerta del auto y dio la vuelta, suspiro y comenzo a caminar.

Joseph continuo el camino y Alice le pregunto

-Tienes mucho conociendo a Bella?-el sonrio y le miro por el retrovisor

-Estuve en su nacimiento-dijo el y lo miramos confundidos

-Que edad tienes?-pregunto Jasper y el sonrio mas

-Se supone que cumplire 38 años en dos meses-dijo el divertido y lo miramos sorprendidos

-Por que pareces de 28?-pregunte

-Muchas preguntas queridos y solo tiene nombre y apellido-dijo el y le miramos confundidos

-Isabella Swan. Cuando el momento llegue ella les dira o como siempre se le escapara-dijo el

Nosotros suspiramos. Ya estabamos cansados de esa respuesta, cuando llegue el momento. Que tanto secreto esconden.

Cuando llegamos Joseph nos presento a algunos chicos y luego nos presento a los niños que nos tocaban

-Los niños saben donde quieren ir-dudo que sea dificil cuidar a un niño

-Bueno Tomas que quieres hacer?-le pregunte y el respondio con una pregunta

-Sabes tocar el piano?-asenti y el sonrio

-Vamos, ya se donde podremos ir-asenti y caminamos hacia un salon donde habia un piano y mas instrumentos. El se sento en el banquillo y me hizo un espacio

-Quien primero tu o yo?-pregunte y el respondio sin dudar

-Tu-asenti, deje que mis dedos volaran por el teclado y cuando termine el aplaudio

-Tocas bien, ya veo porque Bella te eligio como novio-dijo el y le mire sorprendido

-Que?-pregunte

-Se que eres el novio de Bella porque Gabe nos lo dijo, algunos dijeron que le robaste a su novia, solo tienen tres años y lo del piano es porque a ella le encanta tocar-dijo y rei por sus ocurrencias

-Y bueno? Me mostraras como tocas?-pregunte y el asintio

Sus manos volaron por el teclado y sono una melodia suave, cuando termino le sonrei

-Que edad tienes?-pregunte

-Nueve años-dijo y me sorprendi ya que parecia tan maduro

-Como aprendiste a tocar?-pregunte y el sonrio

-Tu novia me enseño-dijo y le mire sorprendido ya que si el toca asi me imagino a Bella

Continuamos hablando sobre musica y me alegre de que Bella haya tomado la descicion de los niños.

_**Hola chicas como estan? Estoy cansada y aburrida. Estaba aburrida el sabado y comenze a escribir, termine ahora y lo publique de una vez, quiero hablar con alguien asi que cuando me envien el review me avisan si quieren hablar.**_

_**HE TENIDO UNA IDEA PERO NO SE SI LA AGREGO O NO; ES SOBRE BELLA/EDWARD PERO EN LA HISTORIA**_

_**La ropa esta en: ( lis3011 . wordpress . com)solo esta esta historia ya que no he podido poner los de verdades muy prontas**_

_**Review?**_

_**Besos, nel**_


	21. Chapter 21

Bella PDV

No puedo creer que me haya pedido que nos veamos. Creo que es una trampa pero no estoy segura. Luego de que Joseph me dejara en nuestro lugar. El parque. Y se fueran tome el bolso con más fuerza, suspire y camine hacia el lado menos habitado. Cuando ya estaba allá vi a Max como todo el mundo le dice. Su nombre es Maximiliano, continúa igual su pelo castaño, piel como la mía pero un poco más bronceada con el esmoquin ya que teníamos que ir a la cena benefactora

-Maximiliano-le dije en modo se saludó con tono de voz seria, esta vez no volvería a caer

-Bella me alegro de que vinieras-dijo el sonriendo

-Que quieres? Ya sé que es, una trampa para que tu novia al fin me mate-le dije y su sonrisa se borro

-Quiero pedirte perdón-dijo él y le mire con una ceja alzada

-Perdón?-pregunte y el asintió

-Mira, sé que me comporte como un idiota pero a las dos semanas terminamos y no me deja en paz. Te extraño como loco y por no llevarme de ti ahora me siento vacío-me dijo y parpadee rápido para que no salieran lágrimas

-No fue mi culpa. Te lo dije desde el principio ella es una psicópata y lo sabes pero tus palabras lo dijeron todo-dije con voz rota intentando no llorar

-Sé que lo hiciste pero me deje llevar por la furia, perdóname. Podemos volver a ser los de antes-dijo el con voz frágil y supe que también iba a llorar

-Es que no puedo!-grite-Como quieres que te perdone si tú la persona que más confiaba, quien me acepto a pesar de ser esto me dijo que no quería volver a verme y saber nada de mi-le dije

-Sabes que Stephanie esta como una psicópata lo hice porque me amenazó con matarte!-me dijo y le mire sorprendida

-Eso no puede ser-dije y las lágrimas ya salían de mis ojos

-Si puede ser. Ya viste de lo que fue capaz, por su culpa perdiste el brillo que caracterizaba tus ojos, tus sonrisas ya no son iguales, ya viste que ya casi secuestra a Sofía, es capaz de todo-dijo el acercándose a mi

-No!-grite-Todo eso lo dijiste de tu corazón. No me engañes-grite esta vez mirándole a los ojos y estaban iguales a los míos. Llenos de lágrimas.

-Para algo estudiamos actuación!-grito el -No puedo ni quiero pasar el resto de esta vida sin ti! Somos los mejores amigos, Bella no puedo creer que por unas palabras se haya acabado todo-grito

-No lo entiendes-esta vez grite yo- Como quieres que no lo crea tu mismo lo dijiste estudiamos actuación, puede que aquella vez sea verdad y esta mentira-le dije con mis mejillas mojadas por las lágrimas y el camino hacia mí, puso sus brazos en mis hombros y me miro a los ojos

-Míralos! Dime si hay alguna mentira en ellos, sé que duele, sé que te hice daño al decirte eso pero eres mi hermana, mi mejor amiga. Somos las piezas faltantes de nuestros rompecabezas de amistad. Nos conocemos desde panales y en este momento te digo que todo lo que te dije es mentira- dijo el a punto de llorar, no aguante más y lo abrase.

Lo abrase con toda la fuerza que tenía mientras mis lágrimas mojaban su esmoquin y las de él mojaban mi hombro. Le creí, por qué? Porque nunca había visto más sinceridad en sus ojos. Luego de abrazarnos y desatar el nudo que teníamos dentro saque mi celular de mi bolso y mire la hora. Eran las siete y cincuenta y cinco minutos, desde acá hasta la cena son quince minutos así que teníamos tiempo

-Estamos desastrosos-dijo Max y asentí

Mis ojos estaban al igual como los de él, hinchados por las lágrimas, su esmoquin en la parte que llore estaba mojado. Mi vestido estaba un poco mojado por las lágrimas

-Qué tal si vamos a mi casa. Te secas un poco y me cambio el saco-ofreció el y asentí. Me encantaba saber que tenía a mi mejor amigo de vuelta.

Me tomo de la cintura y fuimos a la parte de atrás del parque. Caminamos ya que su casa estaba cerca y entramos. Volví a ver el reloj y eran las ocho

-Max tenemos que apurarnos, son las ocho y no quiero sermón-dije y el asintió. Subimos las escaleras para entrar a su habitación, cuando estábamos dentro entre al baño y tome el secador de pelo que tenia ya que es muy cuidadoso con su pelo. Seque algunas lágrimas que estaban en mis puntas, con una toalla seque mi hombro

-Max! En mi bolso hay maquillaje, tráelo!-grite y unos minutos después me trajo el maquillaje. Me puse unos tonos pastel, labial rosa luego le pase un brillo y me puse un poco de rubor. Tome el peine y lo pase por el pelo de Max quien se había ya cambiado, salimos del baño y cuando iba a salir de la habitación Max me tomo del brazo y me giro

-Que paso?-pregunte y el me hizo un gesto de espera, salto en su cama y de su mesa de noche saco una cámara y una caja pequeña. Me dio la caja y murmuro

-Cuando nos conocimos marcamos el por siempre solo faltaba hacerlo oficial-abrí la caja y había un collar de oro blanco o plata creo. Con un dije de la mitad de un corazón que decía por siempre en inglés y de su cuello saco otro collar que tenía la otra mitad y decía Mejores Amigos también en inglés. Cuando los juntabas decían Mejores Amigos Por Siempre, claro en inglés y él le dio la vuelta que tenía dos iniciales. La que estaba en su cuello decía IS de Isabella Swan y la mía decía MC de su apellido Coleman

-Max, es hermoso-dije y el sonrió

Entro su cadena por dentro de la camisa y tomo la mía de mis manos

-Puedo?-pregunto y asentí, El me la puso

-Sabes me siento como en The Vampire Diaries, el cumpleaños de Elena ya sabes con todo lo del permiso-dije y el rio, me tomo de la mano y bajamos las escaleras.

Deje mi bolso aquí pero antes tome el bolso de mano, puse el celular y dinero dentro. Espere en la entrada y me fije que la casa estaba vacía, no había ni un alma dentro cuando sonó la bocina del auto de Max y entre

-Donde están todos?-pregunte

-Papa y mama ya están en la cena, Daniela de seguro con Gabe-dijo él y solté una carcajada

-Quien diría que ellos terminarían juntos-dije y él se encogió de hombros

-Sabes los chicos quieren tocar la última canción mañana-dijo él y le mire confundida

-Luego de la subasta cuando todos los jóvenes se vayan a la fiesta, ósea música-dijo él y asentí

-Si quieren háganlo por mi parte no cantare hasta el concurso-dije y el suspiro

-Tienes que intentar volver-dijo, negué y para no escuchar más encendí la radio, escuche como suspiraba.

Continuamos nuestro camino en silencio hasta que llegamos a la casa de la señora Dwyer. Es mi abuela pero nunca ha dejado que la llame así solo señora. Luego de que se parqueara salimos del auto y tomo mi brazo

-No te dejes intimidar, si te insulta o te dice algo no le hagas caso-le dije a Max el discurso de siempre y el asintió. Cuando abrieron la puerta no me sorprendí solo continúe del brazo de Max hasta que llegamos al salón de baile donde estaban muchas personas, mayoría adultas. Los jóvenes que estaban aquí solo están porque sus padres están, sino estarían decorando.

Sin contarnos a mí y Max hay un total de otros chicos, Lexi, Matthew, Lena, Courtney, Connor, Charlotte, Miranda y Abigail quienes sonrieron desde que nos vieron, les sonreí pero continuamos hasta donde estaba mi abuela hablando con los padres de Max

-Buenas noches-saludamos los dos al mismo tiempo y los tres voltearon a vernos

-Dios mío Bella, hija estas preciosa-dijo Eliza la madre de Max y me sonroje

-Gracias. Señora- agradecí a la persona que más bien me cae de todo esto y salude a mi abuela quien me dio un abrazo y me susurro en el oído

-Tenemos que hablar-asentí y luego salude a Paul, el padre de Max

-Señor Coleman-le dije y el asintió

-Isabella te ves adorable- dijo él y asentí sonrojada, él era el segundo que más me caía bien ya que su silencio decía más que mil palabras. Luego de que Max saludara casi igual que yo, fuimos a saludar a las personas que nos recibían con una sonrisa tensa y luego nos fuimos hacia donde estaban los chicos

-Necesito Vodka-dijimos los diez al mismo tiempo y reímos en tono bajo.

Éramos los compañeros de fiestas. Charlotte y Miranda son Gemelas, Abigail y Connor hermanos Gemelos, Lena y Courtney Mellizas, Lexi y Matthew primos pero los padres de Lexi murieron y ahora viven juntos. Teníamos algo en común, odiábamos las fiestas que organizaban ellos y en las noches que no habían fiestas podíamos salir ya que "teníamos que tener vida de ambos mundos" según ellos. Siempre le pagábamos a alguien para que nos pusiera un poco de Vodka en nuestras bebidas para no dormirnos. Ya eran las nueve de la noche y más nadie había llegado así que la abuela nos envió a comer, luego de la cena duramos media hora más y me despedí de la abuela

-Señora me tengo que ir-dije cuando estábamos solas

-Por qué?-pregunto con su tono característico ósea aburrido

-Mi novio está en la casa de Gabe y no los puedo dejar solos-dije y ella asintió. Max también se despidió con la excusa de que tenía que llevarme a casa. Cuando estábamos en el auto suspiramos y tomamos el camino en silencio.

Cuando estábamos en casa de Max entre al baño a cambiarme con el bolso que había traído, un pantalón y una blusa. Mientras Max se cambió por un polo negro y puso la cadena hacia afuera para que se viera

-Te queda tan linda-le dije como si fuera una madre a su hijo y el soltó una carcajada

-Gracias pero ya tengo madre-me tomo del brazo y salimos de su habitación hacia afuera pero él me detuvo

-Qué tal si le das una vuelta a tu bebe-dijo y abrí los ojos como platos

-Iré a casa y si se entera de que me dejaste usarla me va a dar un sermón-dije y él se encogió de hombros, caminamos hacia el garaje donde estaba mi bebe ósea mi moto estacionada

-Nadie se enterara, cambiaremos de lugares, una esquina antes-dijo el, me encogí de hombros y asentí

El sonrió y me dio el casco negro y el quedo con el blanco, me dio las llaves y abrió el garaje. Subimos a la moto y la encendí. Conducimos en silencio hasta que el comenzó a tararear el pollito pio pio (N/A: tengo una obsesión con esa canción), luego de reír un poco nos encontrábamos cantando esa canción.

Luego de unas esquinas más llegamos a la casa de Gabe, bueno a la esquina antes de la casa de Gabe y cambiamos lugares pero continuamos en silencio.

-Le dices a Daniela que se acuerde de su familia-dijo él y solté una carcajada, continúe riendo de su cara hasta que me dejo en la entrada y que normalice mi respiración. Baje de la mote y le hice señas para que no hablara

-No te preocupes, soy una tumba pero ni una palabra a Gabe ok-dije alto y el soltó una carcajada silenciosa, le envié un beso en el aire y el hizo lo mismo que yo. Me dio mi bolso y gire para entrar.

Entre cuando ya se había ido, abrí la puerta y entre. Camine hacia el salón principal donde me encontré a Gabe y Daniela besándose

-Por Dios Gabriel, no tienes decencia eso es lo que le ensenas a tu prima y mira como tratas a la pobre Daniela, eso afecta su imagen y si afecta su imagen, afecta su futuro y si afecta su futuro serán unos vagabundos . Quieren ser unos vagabundos? Y tu Daniela no deberías de estar dormida, eres una señorita para estar a estas horas despierta-dije con el tono de mi abuela y ellos soltaron una carcajada

-Perfecto hoy te doy diez-dijeron al mismo tiempo

-Gracias. Daniela mando a decir tu hermano que te acuerdes de tu familia-dije y ella me miro confundida

-Ya se hablan?-pregunto y negué con la cabeza

-No, le dijo a Char para que me dijera ya que me hice la desentendida-dije y ellos rodaron los ojos, Gabe iba a decir algo pero los interrumpí

-Donde están los chicos?-pregunte

-Joseph les dijo que te esperaran en el salón de entretenimiento y te guardo pastel-dijo él y asentí, gire para ir al salón pero su voz me detuvo

-Puedo saber quién te trajo?-pregunto y gire

-Charlotte-dije pero Dani dijo

-Ella no tiene motocicleta-y la mire

-Tomamos las llaves de Matt. Sabías que él tiene una?-pregunte y ella negó

-Como ira a casa?-pregunto Gabe

-Sus padres están ahí y además le dejamos una nota rosa-dije y el rio

-Sabes que el odia el rosa-dijo el, gire y camine mientras gritaba

-Ese era el propósito y cuando llegue a casa encontrara su vehículo con pintura rosa pero se quita con agua-el rio y camine. En parte era verdad ya que Charlotte y Connor lo hicieron.

Cuando entre al salón, encontré a Jasper, Emmett y Edward jugando PlayStation. Alice y Rose leyendo una revista. Ni me notaron.

-Edward presiona la X-dije y él lo hizo. Automáticamente Edward se hizo ganador y Emmett me miro sorprendido

-Sabía que eras una tramposa-dijo y reí

-Solo en PlayStation. Que tal les fue?-pregunte

-Bien, los niños eran tranquilos-dijo Jasper sin verme, Edward todavía miraba el control

-Como te fue?-pregunto Rose

-Júrenlo que peor que ustedes-dije y todos me miraron, Alice contuvo un grito

-Dios santo tiene sentido de la moda-grito, Rose me miro sorprendida

-Estas hermosa-dijo Edward

-Parezco un pastelito con este pantalón- dije y Emmett rio por mi lógica

Estaba usando un pantalón rosa chicle y una blusa blanca más las bailarinas de hace un rato

-Estas muy linda. Esa ropa esta en tu armario?-pregunto Alice

-Si Alice pero no entraras-dije y ella me hizo un puchero. Tome de la mano a Edward y dije

-Estos dos se van. Alice quizás mañana te lo muestre-ellos asintieron y camine hacia la puerta

-Voy a preparar las cosas te espero en la entrada en cinco minutos-dije y el asintió

Tome camino hacia la cocina y prepare todo. Quizá le cuente a Edward algo de lo que paso con Stephanie.

Edward PDV

Luego de que Bella saliera e iba a salir Alice me detuvo

-Cuida tus palabras, Edward te puedes arrepentir- dijo ella y asentí.

Cuando estaba en la entrada espere unos minutos y Bella salió con una canasta

-Estamos listos?-pregunto y asentí

Me tomo del brazo y caminamos. Eran alrededor de las nueve y treinta o diez y quince. Lo sé porque luego de tantos años sin dormir conoces como se pone el cielo a cada hora

-A donde vamos?-le pregunte y ella sonrio

-A la playa-dijo mientras abria la puerta para salir del territorio de la casa

-Caminando?-pregunte y ella asintió

-A la vuelta de la esquina hay una-dijo ella, continuamos, caminamos

-Y que haremos en la playa?-pregunte

-Un picnic nocturno- dijo y la mire confundido

-Ya que puedes comer hay que disfrutar-dijo ella y rei, doblamos una esquina.

Vimos una playa hermosa a la luz de la luna. Era hermosa y mas a la luz de la luna.

Bella me solto y camino mas rápido hasta el centro y la segui. Ella de la canasta saco un mantel y lo tendio en la arena, saco un pastel, jugo y lays. La mire confundido

-Pastel porque Joseph me había dejado, jugo porque por esta noche no puedo tomar mas vodka sino se darán cuenta y lays porque son deliciosas-dijo y no deje olvidar la frase mas vodka

-Mas? Estabas tomando?-pregunte y ella asintió

-No demasiado, teníamos que mantenernos activos. Si dormíamos o boztezabamos nos regañaban-dijo Bella mientras yo comia pastel, estaba delicioso

-Nosotros?-pregunte y ella asintió

-Mira Edward, por mas que quiera decirte no puedo porque un secreto rebela otro y quiero contártelo enserio pero esta noche no-me dijo

-Bella ya estoy cansado de esperar mas tiempo. Cuéntalo todo-dije y ella negó con la cabeza

-No se si puedo decirlo es peligroso-dijo ella y perdi la paciencia

-Por Dios Bella soy un vampiro, no puede haber un secreto mas peligroso que esto- dije y ella negó con la cabeza

-Si lo hay-dijo con los ojos cerrados

-Bella, eres una simple humana no hay nada peligroso en esto- dije, ella abrió los ojos y supe que hice mal. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas, se puso de pie y dijo casi gritando

-Nunca sere una simple humana!. Edward desde mi maldito nacimiento todo el mundo se preocupa por mi o me tiene miedo, pero si prefieres tener a una simple humana. Ok búscate una porque conmigo nunca la tendras-dijo ella, las lagrimas salían de sus ojos y me dolio demasiado

-Bella yo…- iba a decir mas pero Bella me interrumpio

-No digas nada, vete a casa. Yo ire en unas horas-dijo ella y dio la vuelta.

Me puse de pie para seguirla y ella camino rápido. Cuando iba a tomar camino para correr y seguirla no podía caminar. Mire mis piernas pero no tenia nada, mire otra vez a Bella pero ella estaba corriendo y por sorprendente que suene sin trompezar

-Bella!-grite pero ella no giro, luego su cabello se hizo un borron y continuo corriendo. Cuando estaba lejos osea cinco minutos después. Podiar mover mis pies, recogi todo y lo deje ahí. Corri detrás de Bella osea donde deje de verla pero no había ni un rastro de que ella estuvo ahí.

**Hola! Como están? Nuevo capi!**

**Dos días escribiendo y 3.000 palabras. Sorprendida por mi esfuerzo.**

**Lo siento por no publicar antes. La culpable es MI TAREA.**

**Review?**

**Besos, **

**Nel**


	22. Chapter 22

Edward PDV

Como no la encontré, volví a la playa en busca de la canasta, camine hacia la casa y subí directamente las escaleras para ir a mi habitación pero antes toque la puerta de Alice, ella me abrió

-Sabes dónde está?-pregunte y ella negó

-Solo la veo durmiendo y aquí no ha llegado-dijo ella, asentí, gire y fui a mi habitación

Me puse mi pijama que compre antes del viaje y me acosté a mirar el techo. Saque mi celular y eran las diez y treinta y cinco, al parecer no fue hace mucho, marque el número de Bella y estaba apagado. Cerré los ojos maldiciéndome por decirle eso pero analice sus palabras

_**"Nunca seré una simple humana Edward, desde mi maldito nacimiento todo el mundo se preocupa por mi o me tiene miedo" **_

Dios que será todo esto

~~~~~~~~.

Unas horas después

Escuche un ruido, mire mi celular y eran las once y cincuenta y ocho, al parecer me quede dormido y escuche el ruido otra vez.

-Shh no hagan ruido que nos van a encontrar-dijo Bella susurrando y luego se escucharon unas risitas. Eran fuera de la casa pero del lado de la habitación de Bella

-Char agárrate bien, no podemos ir al hospital-dijo otra chica y en la habitación de Bella se escuchó un clic y luego unos pasos

-Lena ya subí te toca-grito en susurros Bella

-Nos van a encontrar-dijo otra chica y se escucharon más risas

-No seas mojigata-dijo una voz masculina

-Shh Max cállate-dijo Bella y se escucharon otros pasos en la habitación de Bella, luego dos mas

-Wow tu habitación sabe madurar-dijo otra chica

-No digas nada, esta es la más fresa-dijo Bella y se escuchó una risita

-Deberían de ver la de Forks, es la más normal-dijo la voz masculina

-Max cállate!-dijo Bella

-Nadie nos va a escuchar-dijo una de las chicas

-No y Joseph es bailarina-dijo Bella sarcásticamente y se escuchó una risita

-Ok pero Joseph siempre sabe cubrirnos-dijo la misma chica

-Hablamos del mismo Joseph?-pregunto el chico

-Maximiliano cállate-dijo Bella y las chicas escucharon algo al parecer

-Que fue eso?-preguntaron, se oyeron unos pasos y un suspiro

-Es Connor-dijo Bella y después suspiraron

-Yo ustedes y me escondo, Lexi llamo, Matthew está furioso-dijo otro chico

-Bueno yo no tengo nada que ver, para todas las personas Bella y yo salimos temprano y luego media hora después mis padres me encontraron jugando DS-dijo el chico que Bella llamo Max

-Aww el pobre no puede salir-dijeron las chicas al mismo tiempo y luego soltaron una risita. Al parecer eran seis y cinco se sentaron en el suelo y otra camino hacia una puerta y cuando la iba a abrir estaba cerrada

-Todavía cerrada?-pregunto una chica y los dos chicos soltaron una risa

-No dejare que nadie vea ese centro comercial-dijo Bella y uno de los chicos rio

-De donde creen que comprábamos Vodka?-pregunto el

-No puedo creer que lo vendas-dijo una de las chicas

-Miranda solo fueron cuatro veces y no fue una gran cosa fueron accesorios-dijo Bella y se guardó el silencio

-Digamos que vendí los pantalones de Max-dijo Bella y el chico dijo sorprendido

-Fuiste tú- una risita se escucho

-Créeme, no se mucho de moda pero esos pantalones hacían daño-dijo Bella

-Cambiemos de tema, se enteraron de que Stephanie tuvo un novio este ano y a las dos semanas terminaron, ahora ella cela a las chicas que se le acercan-dijo una de las chicas y Bella soltó una risita

-Según mis informes de esta noche ese chico es Maximiliano-dijo Bella y luego se escuchó un golpe fuerte

-Demonios-dijo Bella y todos se pusieron de pie

-Tienen que salir, de seguro ese golpe se escuchó abajo-dijo Max y los cuatro bajaron algo y se escuchó la cama moverse

-Oh no. No quiero problemas con el tema de ser vagabundos así que te sales-dijo Bella

-Anda nadie se va a enterar, me voy en un rato y si Joseph viene le digo que te estoy buscando ropa para el desayuno de mañana-dijo el tal Max y Bella rio

-Qué bueno que lo recuerdas-dijo Bella y lanzo unas llaves

-Que quieres que haga?-pregunto el

-Buscas la ropa para el desayuno-dijo Bella

-Sabes que lo dije en broma-dijo el

-Lo sé pero lo harás-dijo Bella y el suspiro, abrió la puerta y camino por dentro de todo, luego salió, cerró la puerta

-Qué tal?-pregunto y Bella soltó una risa

-Con sombrerito?-pregunto

-Sabes que te quedara, te lo dejo en el sillón-dijo él y Bella tomo algo y se escuchó su celular encender

-Dios son casi las una tienes que irte-dijo Bella

-No seas así sabes que puedo durar más-dijo el

-No. Ya que no me dejaras dormir, mañana tendrás que llegar temprano de un modo o otro la señora se enterara y si Danielita te ve aquí estas frito-dijo Bella y caminaron hacia la ventana o supongo que es eso

-Ese pantalón te hace ver como un chicle-dijo el

-Gracias-dijo Bella

-Anda estoy aburrido-dijo el

-Te lanzo o bajas, para el aburrimiento puedes dormir o entrar a habbo a buscar una pervertida-dijo Bella y el rio

-Sabes? Deberíamos de buscar una pervertida entre Char y tú. Dios-dijo el

-Te voy a tirar-dijo Bella

-Ok. Nos vemos mañana y habla con tu novio que sabes que no lo quiso decir-dijo él y quede sorprendido

-Si amanezco con ojeras voy a estar frita-dijo Bella

-Para algo tienes maquillaje-dijo él y se escuchó un ruido

-Demonios porque me lanzaste-dijo el

-Para eso tienes maquillaje-imito Bella su tono y cerro la ventana, se lanzó a la cama, cerró los ojos o eso creo yo. Luego se escuchó que gritaron en voz alta

-Tira los zapatos-era la voz del mismo chico y Bella abrió la ventana

-Lo siento no tengo maquillaje para tirar zapatos-dijo ella con voz inocente

-Isabella jugaremos este juego?-pregunto él y Bella rio

-Si la señora se da cuenta de que estabas aquí a esta hora, pobre de ti-dijo Bella todavía riendo

-Anda, tira los zapatos-dijo el suplicante

-Ya te dije que no tengo maquillaje-dijo Bella

-No los tiras y llamo a Joseph-dijo el

-Por Dios Maximiliano, has caído tan bajo, hablarle así a un ejemplo de la sociedad-dijo Bella con otra voz y el rio

-Cada vez te queda más perfecto-dijo él y Bella camino, tomo algo y se escuchó otro golpe

-Ouch, porque hiciste eso?-pregunto el

-Daniela tiene maquillaje-grito Bella y cerro la ventana, se escuchaban las quejas del chico pero Bella se acostó en la cama y suspiro

-Me voy a volver loca con tantos idiotas-dijo con voz soñolienta y luego su respiración se fue calmando y luego yo también estaba bostezando, cerré los ojos y me dormí

~~~~~~~~~•

Domingo

Casa de Gabe

Edward PDV

Estoy escuchando un ruido pero no sé qué es. Abro los ojos y sé que estoy en la casa de Gabe luego escucho unos toques en la puerta y cuando abro, Joseph me da una percha pero la ropa está cubierta

-Te pones esto y bajas-dijo el, asentí y el toco en la de Bella

-Bella levántate tienen que irse-grito el

-Una hora más-grito Bella

-Son casi las ocho y media y en dos horas tienen que irse-grito el, se escuchó un ruido y luego se abrió la puerta

Bella tenía la ropa de anoche solo que estaba arrugada y su pelo despeinado

-No me digas que ellos van-dijo Bella asustada y el asintió

-Llamo hace un rato diciendo que tiene que conocerlos-dijo él y Bella suspiro

-Desde el inicio del día quiere controlar mi vida-dijo ella y la mire confundido, ella me miro y sonrió

-Pon tu mejor sonrisa querido-me dijo, dio la vuelta y cerró la puerta

-Bueno ya la escuchaste-dijo el, asentí, entre a la habitación y tome una toalla, y fui a bañarme

Luego del baño me puse la ropa y escuche el movimiento en la habitación de Bella

-Joseph no encuentro los zapatos-grito Bella y entraron los pasos a la habitación

-Bueno para ese te puedes poner las bailarinas de anoche-dijo el

-Lo sé-dijo Bella -Las deje al lado de la cama y no están ahí-dijo ella atormentada, Joseph abrió la puerta que anoche estaba cerrada y tomo algo. A continuación salió pero sin cerrar la puerta

-Estas de broma verdad-dijo Bella

-Lo siento pero estos son los más bonitos, a ella le gustan-dijo él y Bella suspiro. Quien era ella?

-Voy a ver si los chicos ya están listos-dijo él y me mire

Estaba usando una camisa Blanca, unos jeans y los zapatos negros de siempre. Acomode mi cabello, tome la billetera y el celular, salí de la habitación y baje a la entrada donde encontré a Emmett y Alice. El usaba una camisa azul cielo y Alice un vestido Azul corto. Luego se escucharon varios pasos y encontré a Gabe formal como Emmett y yo, Jasper con camisa también y Rose con un vestido color lila

-Bueno espero que tengan una buena autoestima-dijo Gabe y le miramos confundidos

-Las reglas: si intenta insultarlos devuélvaselo lo más educado posible-dijo él y asentimos

-Gabe has visto mis bailarinas negras?-pregunto Bella gritando desesperada

-De tantos zapatos no encuentras uno-grito él y Bella quedo en silencio

Se escucharon unos pasos sin zapatos y cuando Bella usaba un vestido Blanco con lunares negros y un sombrero negro, unas argollas y un collar que tenía un la mitad de un corazón y escrito pero no se veían las letras, estaba ligeramente maquillada excepto los labios que tenían un labial rosa con brillo. Dos pulseras y cuando llego al último escalón, miro a Gabe y pregunto

-Qué tal?-el abrió la boca

-Excelente. Pregúntale a cualquiera pero iras descalza?-pregunto él y ella negó

-Joseph encontró unas armas mortales, dice que tiene que desempolvarlas y ni siquiera tienen polvo-el asintió y ella me miro sonriendo

-Qué tal?-pregunto

-Wow estas hermosa-dije y todos rieron excepto Alice que miraba a Bella suplicante

-Bella por favor déjame ver tu closet-dijo ella y Bella negó

Se escuchó que alguien bajo las escaleras, miramos y era Joseph con una caja y un bolso

-Dejabas el bolso y estabas frita-dijo el, Bella asintió, le dio el bolso, la caja y dijo

-Buena suerte chicos-asentimos todos hasta Gabe y salimos

-Espero que no salga con el tema de los vagabundos-dijo Gabe y Bella rio

-Júralo que saldrá con el tema, anoche no menciono nada porque habían muchas personas y sabes cómo es, tiene que hablar con todo el mundo-dijo Bella y se escuchó algo de su bolso mientras entrabamos en la camioneta. Al parecer era un mensaje leyó y luego se echó a reír todos la miramos confundidos

-Te gustaría compartir-pregunto Gabe y Bella leyó en voz alta

_**"Si yo fuera ustedes, me escondería. Cuando vio su moto así se puso estérico, dice que tomara venganza lentamente y luego le echo todos los productos de limpieza. Al final quedo como nueva. Lex" **_

Gabe se echó a reír

-Sabes que te inculparían?-pregunto él y Bella asintió

-Y coincidencia que tu cuñado tiene la pintura-dijo ella y él le miro sorprendido

-Dios eres mala-dijo él y Emmett rio

-Eso es mentira-dijo Bella y reímos más

-Bueno si les dice o insinúa cualquier cosa insultante que diga lo devuelven lo más educadamente posible o no dicen nada-dijo Bella seria

-Precisamente a dónde vamos?-pregunte y ellos suspiraron

-Quieres saber?-pregunto Bella asustada

-Si-dijimos los cinco al mismo tiempo

-Bueno en este instante estamos a diez minutos de la casa de mi abuela a un desayuno del que quizás salga hecha una furia-dijeron Bella y Gabe al mismo tiempo

Le miramos confundidos

-Tu abuela no había muerto?-pregunto Jasper

-Oh, esa era la querida abuela Marie Swan esta es la estricta y antes querida Marianne Dwyer mejor conocida Como María o la señora-dijo Gabe y luego ellos suspiraron

-Qué pasa?-pregunto Rose

-Extraño a la abuela-dijo Gabe

-Ni si quiera era tu verdadera abuela-dijo Bella

-Lo sé-dijo él y los dos suspiraron

-Bueno, querían saber algo de mi secreto. Con mi abuela se enredaran pero tendrán algunas respuestas-dijo Bella mirando hacia afuera

~~~~~~~~~~~~~•

Lo siento, la escuela me tenía estresada

Review?

Recuerden el Blog esta en mi perfil

Gracias por sus asombrosos reviews

Besitos,

Nel


	23. Chapter 23

Luego de esas palabras tan conmovedoras, continuamos en silencio hasta que Gabe se estaciono frente una gran mansión que se parecía a la nuestra solo con varios pisos de más. Abrieron la puerta principal y el encendió el auto para continuar.

Bella ya se estaba quitando el cinturón de seguridad y le lanzo el bolso a Alice que lo abrió y saco un lápiz labial, se puso y luego se lo paso a Rose, cuando terminaron lo guardaron en el bolso y se lo devolvieron a Bella. Gabe estaciono el auto a unos pasos de la casa, se quitó el cinturón y salió

-Ya deberías de ponerte los zapatos-le dijo a Bella antes de cerrar la puerta y ella suspiro

-Suelo ponerme un poco temperamental cuando estoy aquí así que-dijo y al final se encogió de hombros

-Ok-dijo Alice, Bella abrió la caja y volvió a suspirar

-Vamos, no puede ser tan malo-dijo Emmett y ella negó

-Es peor- dijo y tomo uno de los zapatos. Eran rojos con tacón de como seis centímetros y las chicas contuvieron la respiración

-Esos son los últimos Jimmy Choo?- pregunto Alice y Bella la miro confundida

-Qué se yo! Me los regalaron!-dijo ella

-Tienen que amarte demasiado- dijo Rose y ella rodo los ojos

-Lo dudo pero ya salgan-dijo mientras se ponía los zapatos y asentimos

Salimos y la espere en la puerta, abrió y le sonreí

-Deslumbrante-dije y ella se sonrojo

-No lo creo pero ahora me ayudas?-pregunto y asentí, me puse junto a ella y puso su brazo sobre el mío y bajo del auto con todo el cuidado del mundo

-Me voy a caer-dijo dramáticamente mientras todos caminábamos hacia la entrada y todos hasta yo soltamos una risita

-No lo harás, tu príncipe cobrizo* te está salvando-dijo Emmett y todos rieron a excepción de mi

-Qué tipo de auto tienes?-me pregunto Gabe serio

-Un volvo-dije y el asintió

-Bella, él te salva en un volvo que supongo que es plateado-dijo él y Emmett comenzó a reír

-Como sabes que es plateado?-pregunte y él se encogió de hombros

-No te ves muy fan del negro-dijo y asentí ya que era verdad

-Mis pies- dijo Bella lastimosa y Alice soltó una risita

-No es tan malo, esos zapatos tienen incorporado algo así como una esponja**-dijo Rose y Alice asintió

Subimos las escaleras de la entrada y Gabe toco el timbre, todos esperamos en silencio hasta que abrió una joven que supongo que trabaja ahí

-Señorita Swan, Señor Miller. Jóvenes- nos saludó y asentimos

-Pasen, la señora los está esperando. Pasen al jardín mientras le aviso que están aquí-dijo ella

-Gracias Anne-dijo Gabe, la joven que ahora se su nombre nos dejó entrar y Gabe tomo el mando caminando por un pasillo, luego giro hacia la derecha y abrió un ventanal donde apareció un gran jardín con rosas, violetas, girasoles, lirios y otras flores más. En la izquierda había un gran comedor de esos que se ponen al aire libre

-Wow-dijo Jasper y ellos asintieron

-Es muy excesiva-dijo Bella

-No lo creo, solo quería que hubiera más espacio-dijo una voz femenina detrás de nosotros, nos giramos y nos encontramos con una señora de nos mas de 50 años, pelo castaño claro y ojos azules como los de Renee

-Señora-saludaron los dos al mismo tiempo

-Gabriel, Isabella me alegro de que vinieran a tiempo- dijo y Bella apretó mas su mano a mi brazo

-Y ellos son?-pregunto mirándonos como si fuéramos un experimento

-Ella es Alice Cullen-dijo señalándola- La rubia es Rosalie Hale Cullen, el grandote Emmett Cullen. El rubio es Jasper Cullen Hale y el del pelo cobrizo junto a mi es Edward Cullen, mi novio-dijo Bella, cuando miramos a la abuela de Bella tenía una cara de identificación y una sonrisa en el rostro

-Son los hijos de Carlisle y Esme-dijo contenta y todos hasta Gabe estábamos confundidos

-Conoces a Carlisle y Esme?-pregunte

-Son mis nuevos socios-dijo simplemente y juro que Bella se puso blanca

-Socios?-pregunto como si estuviera deseando algo

-Sí, ya sabes para qué. Además estaban vendiendo acciones y les llame para decirle que aprovecharan además le ayudaría a estar al margen cuando pase todo-dijo ella mirando directamente a Bella a los ojos

-De que empresa hablan?-pregunto Alice

-Es una nueva empresa que se ha asociado a una de mis empresas-dijo ella mirando a Alice por esta vez

-Podemos sentarnos? Me duelen los pies y estoy perdiendo el equilibrio-dijo Bella intentando cambiar de tema

-Sabes muy bien que hacer para no perder el equilibrio y no intentes cambiar de tema-dijo Marianne mirándola reprobatoriamente

-No intento cambiar de tema solo me duelen los pies-respondió Bella en tono brusco

-Pero cuando subiste esa ventana anoche no te dolía ni un musculo-respondió y Bella suspiro

-Quien tiene hambre?-pregunto pero todos hasta Gabe estábamos confundidos

-En eso te tomare la palabra. Estoy muriendo de hambre- dijo Marianne

-Que bien-dijo Bella animada y me halo para que nos sentáramos, los chicos se sentaron también y Marianne se sentó cuando todos estábamos sentados

-Que tal la escuela?-le pregunto a Bella y la susodicha la miro como si se le fuera salido un tornillo

-Como siempre-dijo Bella sarcásticamente y Marianne la miro mal, ella suspiro

-Excelente! Sabes ya no tengo ni un ocho en las calificaciones! Y adivina que: No he llegado dormida!-dijo Bella con una sonrisa muy fingida y un entusiasmo falso

-Muy bien, tengo varios encargos para que en tu tiempo libre hagas algo-dijo Marianne

-No es necesario-dijo Bella y Gabe se puso de pie

-Voy a buscar a Anne. Tengo mucha hambre-dijo y Emmett se puso de pie

-Te acompaño, además tengo que ir al baño-Gabe asintió y salió de ahí, me voltee a ver a Bella que miraba el mantel como si quisiera matarlo

-No fue una pregunta-dijo Marianne

-Lo sé, pero no quiero llegar a un estrés extremo-dijo Bella sonriendo

-Sabes que es peligroso que estés estresada y ese cuentico no me convencerá-dijo Marianne

-Oh verdad se puede acabar el mundo si estoy estresada-dijo Bella como si acabara de recordar algo

-Bella no juegues con esto-le respondió Marianne

-Quien dijo que estoy jugando? Tampoco que yo sepa estoy borracha o me han drogado-dijo Bella y todos hasta Jasper que nunca se sorprende estaba sorprendido

-Drogada no pero dudo que no estés borracha con todo el vodka que tomaron anoche-dijo Marianne y Bella rodo los ojos

-Era eso o que me durmiera, acéptalo esa cena era aburrida-respondió Bella

-Sabes que es peligroso-dijo la abuela intentando de que Bella se calmara según yo

-Y que te importa!-grito Bella

-Me importa porque eres mi nieta-dijo ella y Bella dio tres aplausos

-Me sorprendes. 17 años sin importarte lo que haga excepto que afecte a la empres meses de que todo cambie me sales con que te importo. Muchas gracias pero no acepto lastima y menos de alguien que nunca le importe-dijo Bella, se puso de pie y dijo

-Voy al baño espero que para cuando vuelva estés como siempre ya que dudo cada cosa de esas palabritas-su tono de voz contenía mucho veneno, giro y comenzó a caminar hacia adentro con mucha confianza y sin tropezar

-Wow-dijimos los cuatro al mismo tiempo

-Y con paso del tiempo, cuando se ponga en ese temperamento será peor-nos dijo Marianne

-Por qué?-pregunte

-Es parte del proceso, sus emociones están más fuertes y al mismo tiempo frágiles-respondió ella

-Y que tienen que ver Carlisle y Esme en todo eso de que pase-dijo Rose

-Bueno, tus padres junto con tus hermanos y tu son piezas claves en el destino del mundo-respondió y todos nos miramos

-Que quiere decir eso?-pregunto Alice

-Sin adelantos Mary Alice-respondió y todos la miramos ahora más distinto

-Solo digo que en cada minuto se involucraran más en esto y nadie aunque quiera puede salir-dijo Marianne

-Eso es un consejo?-pregunto Jasper

-No. Mi consejo es: No confíes al que te dice que es tu amigo si no sabes todo sobre él o ella-nos dijo Marianne y asentimos

-Sobre que es la empresa?-pregunto Alice

-Bueno, son varias-dijo Marianne respondiendo la pregunta

-Las más importantes-respondió ella

-Bueno, hay una de equipos deportivos, una agencia de publicidad, una empresa de informática, una academia de música, una empresa especializada en lácteos y la más importante es la de modas-respondió y estábamos confundidos

-Y Carlisle es socio de todas?-pregunte

-No, le faltan la agencia de publicidad y la de modas pero está trabajando en ello-asentimos y la comida llego, luego Emmett y Gabe y unos minutos después Bella que se veía más relajada

-Wafles-dijo contenta y ahora nosotros cuatro estabamos muy confundidos

Empezamos a comer en silencio y cuando terminamos nos pusimos de pie

-Bueno abuela gracias por el desayuno-dijo Gabe y Marianne nego con la cabeza

-No es nada, los documentos estan en mi despacho, que tal si me acompanas y ustedes van al auto-dijo ella y todos asentimos. Salimos de la casa y cuando bajamos las escaleras Bella se quito los zapatos y camino dezcalsa. Su bolso sono pero ella nbo hizo caso

-No contestaras?-pregunto Rose

-Nah, tenemos que llegar a casa para cambiarnos-respondio ella

-Y para donde nos vamos?-pregunto Rose, Bella saco su movil cuando dejo de sonar, busco algo y se lo paso a Rose

-Me apunto-respondio ella y le paso el movil a Alice que luego comenzo a saltar

-Yo tamb ien pero y los chicos?- pregunto como si no estuvieramos aqui

-Iran a jugar baseball-dijo Bella

-Y la fuerza?-pregunto Jasper y ella se encogio de hombros

-Para como juegan algunos ustedes son perfectos ves Gabe? Parece que tiene fuerza sobrehumana cuando le pega a la pelota-dijo ella y asentimos

-A donde iran ustedes?-pregunto Emmett con suspicacia y ellas se miraron entre si

-Por ahí, vamos a hacer cosas de chicas-respondio Rose y Alice junto a Bella soltaron risitas

-Ya lo creo-respondio Jasper

-De que hablan?-pregunto Gabe al llegar con un sobre amarillo

-Solo le decia alos chicos que tienes fuerza descomunal al jugar Baseball ya que iran a jugar juntos-respondio Bella

-Y tu no iras?-pregunto el

-No, tenemos que hacer cosas de chicas-respondio en tono misterioso

-Ok, entremos todos que nos vamos-dijo Gabe entusiasmad, entramos y salimos rumbo a la casa de Gabe. El camino lo pasamos haciendo chistes y diciendo cosas sin sentido.

Cuando llegamos a la casa subimos las habitaciones y Bella les dice a Alice y Rose

-Solo tienen diez minutos, las espero abajo. Ok?-ellas asintieron y entraron a las habitaciones

Yo por mi parte me cambie con un jean y un polo negro normal. Mas unos tenis que Alice al parecer puso en mi maleta. En el cuarto de Bella se escucharon las llaves y luego como salio de la habitacion, camino hacia la mia y toco. Yo por mi parte ya tenia en mi mente la disculpa sobre lo de anoche

-Hola-le digo nervioso por lo de anoche

-Oye Edward lo siento, no quise gritarte y por lo de hace un rato en la casa de Marianne-lo dijo como si se hecharia a llorar por todo y entendi lo que queria decir Marianne con las emociones

-Por lo de anoche fue mi culpa y lo de hoy no es nada-dije y ella me abrazo, sabia que hacia un ezfuerzo grande para no llorar

-Me diras a donde iran?-pregunte y ella nego con la cabeza

-Cosas de chicas-dijo mirandome a los ojos, le di un beso y me fije en lo que tenia puesto: unos jeans, una blusa de tiros verde y unos tenis blancos. Su pelo estaba recogido en una coleta y el collar que tenia junto al vestido, me fije que decia forever y era un corazon partido a la mitad. Al parecer, esos anillos afectaban nuestras vistas

-Me voy a preparar el auto, nos vemos en un rato-dijo y asenti, salimos de la habitacion y toque para entrar a la de Emmett, al no haber contestado entre por mi cuenta y me encontre a Emmett sin camisa y con un jean y los tenis negros

-Que paso?-pregunte ya que miraba la cama

-No se que ponerme-dijo el mirando entre tres polos: uno azul, un naranja y un gris

-Estas peor que Alice ponte esa gris y ya sal-dije y el me abrazo e hizo lo que le dije, se escucho un toque enb la puerta y abrieron

-Nos vamos y Edward eso es un insulto?-pregunto Rose y negue con la cabeza, Rose beso a Emmett y para sorpresa mia me abrazo

-Nos vemos luego-salio y luego entro Alice, abrazo a Emmett y luego a mi pero antes me dio un zape que dolo

-Ouch-dije y ella asintio y salio de la habitacion

Cuando Emmett termino nos encontramos a Jasper y Gabe juntos

-Nos vamos a jugar baseball!-exclamaron Gabe y Emmett al mismo tiempo y Jasper y yo nos miramos

-Ahora tenemos dos Emmett-dijo el y Gabe nego con la cabeza

-Yo soy un pervertido y dudo que este lo sea-dijo el y ahora Jasper se estremecio

-Si ahora tenemos dor Emmett, Gabe aca te encuentras con tu pervertido amigo Emmett-dije y luego nos echamos a reir

-Oh que bien! Te mostrare a un pervertido nivel mal-dijo mirando a Emmett, Jasper y yo le miramos confundidos y Emmett tenia una cara sonadora

-Oh si! Pero cuando nos vamos?-pregunto Emmett

-Ahora solo nos entretuvimos aca-dijo Gabe

-Siganme pupilos-dijo el en un tono muy raro y nos pusimos a reir, bajamos las escaleras y en vez de ir a la entrada fuimos a la cocina donde estuvimos anoche y giramos a la derecha

-Nenes aca tengo mis bebes-dijo el como una madre empedernida

Abrio la puerta y solo vimos un porshe 911 turbo azul

-Pense que eran mas-dije y el asintio

Camino hacia el auto y habia una nota pegada rosa, la tomo y la leyo

-Mierda-murmuro y nos mostro la nota

"Desgraciadamente somos muchas asi que no cabemos, puedes llevarte la camioneta o claro el porshe... Besitos, A, R, C, M & B"

-Quienes son M y C?-pregunto Jasper

-Charlotte y Miranda-respondio el y giro para mirarnos

-Eligan: Camioneta o porshe?-pregunto

-Porshe-dijimos los cuatro al mismo tiempo, salimos y Gabe puso musica

Esto es bueno

Bella PDV

Luego de salir de casa de Gabe con el ferrari especial que hizo fui camino a casa de Charlotte y Mitanda

-A donde vamos?-pregunto Alice emocionada

-Primero tenemos que ir a buscar al par de zorras que seran sus nuevas mejores amigas-dije mientras giraba y me parqueaba, saque el celular y llame a Charlotte que lo tomo de una vez

-Ya estas aca?-pregunto

-Ni un hola Bella como amaneciste y si estamos aca-dije y colgue

-Que querias decir con las zorras que seran sus nuevas mejores amigas?-pregunto Rose

-Lo de zorras nos tratamos así pero en lo otro tengo toda la razón-dije

-Enserio?-pregunto Alice emocionada

-Sip. Seremos algo así como las 5 mosqueteras-dije y se largaron a reír

-No me crees Alice? Revisa tu futuro-dije y ella asintió unos minutos después ella dijo

-Tienes razón-reí y escuche como le daban un golpe al auto y nos sobresaltamos, cuando mire vi que era Charlotte

-Mierda Charlotte!-le grite y ella rio

-Como esta mi novia?-pregunto y reí

-Ya te quitaron el puesto-dijo Miranda entrando y sentándose al lado de Alice

-Tengo que hablar muy seriamente con ese novio tuyo tiene que saber que tú eres mía-dijo Charlotte y Rose se largó a reír

-Quienes son estas preciosuras-dijo Miranda

-La que está a tu lado es Alice y la rubia es Rose-dije y Miranda abrazo a Alice

-Promete que serás mi BFF-dijo esta y Alice asintió

-Y tu Rose promételo-dijo Char

-Ok. Prometo que seremos las BFF-dijo esta y soltaron un grito

-Charlotte entra!-grite y ella entro deprisa

-Alguien no ha dormido-dijo esta y Rose soltó una risita

-Entra! Llegaremos tarde!-dije y ella entro junto a Alice

-Cuál de las dos será mi amante?-pregunto y reí

-Chicas nosotras tenemos un romance, digamos que decimos que somos novias y una es mi amante así que como somos cinco una tiene que ser la amante-dije y ellas asintieron

-Yo lo soy-dijo Alice y asentimos

-Rose a cuál de las tres participantes eliges?-pregunte y ella rio ya que lo hacía como si fuera un concurso

-Es muy difícil pero qué tal si todas somos novias ósea un quinteto amoroso?-pregunto y asentimos

-Bueno, por hoy Charlotte y Rosalie son mis novias-dije y Miranda y Alice me miraron heridas

-Y nosotras?-preguntaron al mismo tiempo haciendo un puchero

-Por eso mismo es muy malo con una adicta de las compras que tener dos de novia-dije y ellas rieron

Tome la carretera hacia el hotel y todas rieron

-Chicas aunque no lo crean este romance nos sirve de ventaja-dijo Miranda

-Oh claro lo olvidaba, este romance cuando estamos en discos los chicos no nos molestan-dije y ellas me miraron como si fuera su salvadora

-Enserio? Siempre tenemos que salir con los chicos para que no se acerquen-dijo Rose y asentí

-Bueno pero también la niñera es Miranda-dije y ella me miro mal

-Por qué?-pregunto Rose

-Es muy vergonzoso pero cuando estemos solas lo hablaremos-dije antes de parquear el Ferrari en el hotel, ellas salieron y entramos todas juntas al hotel y fuimos a recepción

-Hola!-preguntamos animadamente y sorpresivamente las cinco al mismo tiempo

-Señorita Swan, que placer verla por acá pero no estaba informado-dijo Octavio el encargado del hotel

-Descuida no es para eso es para los chicos-dije y el asintió, se su pantalón saco una llave y me la entrego

-Pensé que era un juego pero al parecer no-reí y nos despedimos, tomamos el ascensor y fuimos al último piso donde estaban las habitaciones presidencial

Tome la llave y abrí la primera y grite

-Llegaron por quienes lloraban-las chicas rieron y unas cabezas se asomaron a ver quiénes eran, se escucharon unos gritos, golpes y luego no podía respirar

-Puedes darme chance de respirar?-pregunte con mi último aliento y escuche muchas risas

Bueno, tendremos un buen día

-…-

***Lo del príncipe cobrizo se refiere al príncipe azul pero como el pelo de Edward es cobrizo**

****Mi imaginación es grande así que esos zapatos creo que son perfectos**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capi, ya me pusieron el Office, las que leen mi otra historia saben y les aviso que quizás mañana suba una nueva historia de Twilight un Edward/Bella mi propósito es hacerlo un One-short pero dependiendo de los reviews podría pasar a una historia de más capítulos**

**Siento no actualizar pero acá esta toda mi inspiración, 9 páginas de Word y además todas las ideas que tengo son muy drásticas y no sé si les gustaría**

**Espero su review **

**Les envío un beso, nos leeremos**

**Nel **


	24. Chapter 24

Edward PDV

Luego de jugar beisbol que por cierto nuestro equipo gano. Nos fuimos a casa de Gabe.

-Bueno, son las tres de la tarde. Que vamos a hacer?-pregunto Emmett y Gabe sonrió perversamente

-Aún no hay rastro de las chicas?-le pregunto a Joseph sé que había quedado un rato con nosotros

-No, también llamaron de la casa de las gemelas y de Daniela para preguntar si estaban aquí-respondió el y Gabe asintió

-Max está en la casa?-pregunto y Joseph asintió

-El mismo llamo, la excusa de que tenía que decirle algo muy importante a Charlotte-dijo Joseph riendo y Gabe asintió

-Nos quedaremos un rato atrás, intentando buscar donde podrían estar. Nos avisas cuando lleguen -dijo Gabe en tono cómplice y Joseph asintió

Empezamos a caminar hacia el salón de juegos y Gabe cerró la puerta

-Tenemos que buscarlas por nuestra cuenta. Joseph sabe algo y por lealtad a Bella no dirá. Es muy raro que Daniela este con ellas-dijo Gabe

-Por qué?-Jasper pregunto interesado

-Digamos que cuando andan juntas y además por tanto tiempo pueden significar dos cosas-dijo él y le miramos confundidos

-La primera, están clamando venganza y la segunda, nos están engañando-dijo él y nos miramos entre si

-Engañándonos quieres decir?-pregunto Emmett

-Que no están en un asunto de chicas y están con otros chicos-dijo él y Jasper miro a Gabe

-No lo creo-dijo él y Gabe rio

-Andan con Charlotte, que es la que idea los planes, Daniela que es mayor de edad por si se meten en problemas, con Miranda que es la responsable, andan con Bella que tiene el poder de hacer todo lo que quiera y andan con Rosalie y Alice que pueden hacer lo que sea si están en malos pasos-dijo él y nos miramos entre si

-Tan malas son?-pregunto Emmett y el asintió

-Una vez me llevaron a un club nocturno para homosexuales. Solamente porque metí en conversación de chicas-dijo el entrecerrando los ojos mirándonos desde Emmett hasta a mi

-Ok. Estamos en peligro-dijo Emmett y Jasper rio

-Qué tal si llamamos a los celulares?-pregunte y ellos asintieron, saque el mío y llame a Bella, lo puse en alta voz. Duraron unos minutos en contestar

-Buenas tardes, estás hablando al teléfono móvil de la señorita Swan, soy su amante en servicio que desea-contesto una voz femenina y miramos a Emmett

-Rose?-pregunto él y Jasper se mordía los labios para no reír a carcajadas al igual que Gabe y yo

-Hola amor, como pasaron su tarde?-dijo ella en tono meloso y se escucharon unas risas, mayormente femeninas

-Muy bien, pero te extraño. Dónde están?-pregunto el en su tono coqueto

-Estamos en un lugar, muy divertido-dijo ella riendo y luego se escuchó un chillido

-Alice!-se escucharon muchas exclamaciones, femeninas y masculinas

-Mierda mi pelo!-grito Bella en tono asustado

-Mierda!-empezaron a decir diferentes voces y luego se escuchó otro chillido

-Mierda Bella!-gritaron Alice y Rose, el teléfono le colgaron y nosotros nos miramos entre si

-Eso fue demasiado raro-dije riéndome y luego ellos me acompañaron pero pare de momento

-Escucharon voces masculinas o mi mente jugo en algo?-pregunte y ellos dejaron de reír al mismo tiempo

-Ok, no hay que ponerse de celosos. Están juntas, aunque estén con chicos. Pero ellas conocen a muchos chicos acá pero Dios-dijo Jasper

-Pero que fue eso de amante en servicio?-pregunto Emmett y Gabe rio

-Es una técnica que ellas tienen. Dicen ser amantes para no conseguir malas compañías y por diversión-dijo el

-Quieres decir, que dicen ser amantes para no conseguirse novios-pregunte y el asintió

-Wow, son inteligentes-dijo Emmett y Gabe rio

-Debías de estar ahí, una vez estaban tan borrachas que hicieron un stripper entre ellas. Cuando despertaron pensaron que habían tenido… Ya sabes cosas-dijo Gabe y todos nos reímos sorprendidos

-Enserio?-pregunte riéndome y el asintió

-Habíamos tenido una noche que nosotros denominamos como parranda-dijo el y le mire confundido

-No se van de parranda?-pregunte y el asintió

-Tomamos un fin de semana al azar y vamos a un concierto. Cuando salimos del concierto vamos a cualquier disco o si no vamos a un campo de batalla para jugar paintball. Luego vamos a un hotel y empezamos a tomar, el que se emborrache primero se tiene que bañar con agua helada y toda la ropa encima. Todo eso ocurre en un sábado y el domingo es la recuperación donde nos ponemos a ver los Simpson o vemos películas de Harry Potter-dijo él y abrimos los ojos como platos

-Quien se emborracha primero?-pregunto Emmett y Gabe sonrió

-El hermano de Daniela, Max. La que nunca se ha emborrachado y créeme que ha tomado demasiado es Bella, a mí me todo tres veces. Bella una vez tomo una botella de tequila sola en un concierto y para el final de la noche estaba como si no hubiera tomado nada, esa noche nos tocó bañarnos a los cinco-dijo él y abrimos la boca sorprendidos

-Bella nunca se ha emborrachado?-pregunto Jasper y Gabe asintió

-Ella se ha emborrachado varias veces y te digo que no es con alcohol, digamos que ella lo hace de un modo diferente, pero cuando toma alcohol digamos que es un poco demasiado diferente-dijo el riendo y le miramos confundidos

-Como se emborracha? Que hace?-pregunte y el rio

-Hay unos chocolates que tienen alcohol, haces que se coma cinco de esos y ya está muy divertida. Se come una caja y esta borracha por toda una noche y créeme no es divertido. Ella hace de todo cuando está tomada, una vez me dijo que conoció a unos idiotas y que le dieron demasiada información para una canción. Otra vez nos llevaron a la policía, una vez fueron a una disco de lesbianas y me llevaron con la excusa de que era una chica que se había hecho tantas cirugías que parezco hombre-dijo el sonrojado y todos nos reímos

-La peor fue cuando estaba tan tomada que hizo algo así como un video confesionario, se encerró en su habitación con una cámara de video. Duro dos horas ahí y el video lo publico en Facebook, dijo de todo y de todos hablo hasta de Charlie-dijo riendo y nosotros le imitamos

Se escuchó unos toques en la puerta y Gabe abrió, estaba Joseph muy divertido

-Están afuera en una situación muy divertida-dijo Joseph y nos miramos entre sí, salimos corriendo persiguiendo a Gabe y cuando Gabe paro, empezó a reír

-Qué demonios le ha pasado?-pregunto riendo y luego Jasper le imito

Estaban Alice, Rose, Daniela y Bella con la ropa empapada y el pelo mojado, Rose y Bella se estaban abrazando mutuamente por el frio y Alice y Dani. Nosotros soltamos carcajadas y Emmett saco su móvil y empezó a tomar fotos

-Están tan tiernas-dijo Jasper riendo y ellas las cuatro nos miraron con caras de. Quiero que te mueras

-Váyanse al infierno-dijo Rosalie furiosa y continuamos riendo, Bella se soltó del agarre de Rose

-Yo ustedes y me voy a preparar y Gabe, yo me la cobro lentamente. Recientemente abrieron un club para hombres especiales y ustedes son cuatro así que solamente tenemos que emparejarlos-dijo Bella y Dani asintió

-Que tal Edward y Gabe junto a Emmett y Jasper?-pregunto Alice y nosotros nos callamos y le miramos asustadas

-No se atreverían-dije serio y Bella sonrió

-Ustedes se rieron de las desgracias ajenas, nosotras podemos divertirnos un rato-dijo Bella y tomo a Rose de la mano que tomo a Dani que tomo a Alice y empezaron a caminar hacia donde estaban las habitaciones

-Joseph la ropa esta en mi habitación?-pregunto Bella mirándole dulcemente ya que él no se había reído

-Claro, la de los chicos está en la habitación de Gabe así que ellos no cruzaran por ahí-dijo él y ellas asintieron, subieron las escaleras y gire para ver a Gabe

-Esa amenaza es mentira, cierto?-pregunte y el negó con la cabeza asustado

-Esta con Dani, esas dos son un infierno en venganzas-dijo él y Joseph puso una mano en su hombro

-Yo ustedes y no me pongo de distraído a chismear, en vez de ir a cambiarme-dijo él y Gabe asintió

Le seguimos y fuimos a una habitación en el tercer nivel. Color azul, con muchos posters de una banda de rock que nosotros tres amamos: Muse

-Te gusta muse?-pregunto Emmett y Gabe asintió

-Eso es como un gen familiar, hasta a Charlie le gusta-dijo Gabe y asentimos y me fije en los discos

-Tienes todos los discos?-pregunte asombrado y el asintió

-Aunque todos fueron un regalo de cumpleaños excepto el último-dijo él y Emmett le miro boca abierto

-Cuál es esa novia que te quiere tanto para comprarte esos discos?-pregunto y Gabe rio

-No fue mi novia, fue mi querida Bella-dijo él y abrimos los ojos como platos

-Como los consiguió?-pregunte curioso y él se encogió de hombros

-Solamente me dijo _'Gabe. No te diré y espero que me recompenses'_- dijo el con un tono afeminado y reímos. En el segundo nivel se escuchó un reproductor encenderse y se escuchó la música por toda la casa, la canción me sorprendió. Era de Muse. Las chicas empezaron a cantar en voz alta y nos miramos entre si

-Lo que sea que han hecho, le ha hecho mucho bien-dijo Gabe y asentimos

Duramos un tiempo bañándonos, cambiándonos y también hablando de nuestros gustos pero de un momento a otro Gabe recordó algo

-Chicos? Trajeron ropa informal?-pregunto y asentimos

-Ok, iré por ella. Mientras ustedes bajen-dijo el asustado

-Estas bien?-pregunte y el negó

-Se supone que tengo que bajar. Solo. Con cuatro chicas. Furiosas y emocionadas.-dijo el lentamente punto por punto y hasta yo me asuste, él era buen chico y si bajaba solo muere

-Te ayudo-dije y el negó

-Iré solo, por lo menos Daniela no es tan sádica-dijo él y nos reímos

Bajamos lentamente las escaleras cuando estábamos en el segundo piso escuchamos a alguien

-Bella por favor, abre. Quiero verte-era Alice suplicando en voz alta

-No te abriré. Primero me hago un corte de cabello-dijo Bella gritando y Gabe suspiro

-Los veo abajo-entro a la habitación de Emmett y unos minutos después a la de Jasper, al final entro a la mía

-Que fue eso?!-grito asustada Daniela y nos miramos entre sí, bajamos corriendo y luego vimos que Gabe nos seguía y al bajar suspiramos

-Casi cerca-dijo suspirando y sonreímos, luego empezamos a chocar nuestras palmas

-Mierda-dijo cuando terminamos y volvió a subir

Nos miramos entre si y unos minutos después bajo, con una mochila negra

Entramos toda la ropa ahí y dejo la mochila en el sofá. Se escucharon unas pisadas y miramos a las escaleras

Primero bajo Rose. Su vestido era con un escote en forma corazón, de dos tonos de colores gris plateado el busto y la falda que componía el vestido gris oscuro y la parte más baja gris pálido. Su pelo estaba compuesto en rizos pequeños, los labios al igual que su bolso, uñas y zapatos altos eran rojos. Unas pulseras, aretes y un collar de plata, terminaban de componer su hermoso vestuario. Sus ojos usaban una sombra de matices grises que le quedaba hermoso junto a los ojos color caramelo. Soltamos unos silbidos y ella solamente rodo los ojos pero sus mejillas tenían un matiz rosa.

La siguiente en bajar fue Alice que usaba un escote al igual que rose pero la parte del busto era negra y abajo blanca solo que tenía vuelos, me fije que la parte de blanco tenía unos matices grises. Sus zapatos eran negros de un largo asombroso. Su pelo estaba liso y se le veía un poco más largo, tenía unos aretes largos que a comparación de Rose usaba dormilonas en forma de corazón. No usaba pulseras pero tenía las uñas pintadas de blanco y tenía un bolso blanco. Hicimos lo mismo que con Rose, los cuatro soltamos silbidos pero ella rio y se sonrojo pero no tanto como Bella.

Luego bajo Daniela, su pelo rubio estaba liso y sus ojos estaban resaltados por una sombra gris, su vestido era negro completo y tenía unos pequeños detalles en el busto, con escote también, un bolso negros y tenía unas argollas de plata, unas pulseras negras y los zapatos negros de un gran largo también, soltamos silbidos también y ella sonrió como súper modelo. Nos quedamos en silencio un rato.

-Cuando nos vamos?-pregunto Rose y nos miramos entre si

-Y Bella?-pregunto Gabe y ellas se encogieron de hombros

-Dijo que le daba vergüenza andar así, que parecía que había salido de un circo y que no iba a salir del closet hasta que no quedara ninguno de nosotros aquí con la excepción de Joseph-dijo Alice y nos miramos sorprendidos

-Enserio?-pregunte

-Cuando entramos a la habitación, se bañó primero y se quedó encerrada ahí-dijo Daniela

-Y no fue ni por maquillaje?-pregunto Emmett y Dani se encogió de hombros

-Tiene como un centro comercial ahí dentro, si quiere puede quedarse sentada por días ahí y no morir de hambre ni de sed-dijo ella y asentimos

-Lárguense!-grito Bella desde arriba y nos miramos entre si

-Cómo demonios nos escuchó?-pregunto Gabe

-No te incumbe, ahora largo!-grito Bella y nos miramos entre si

No dijimos nada más y salimos de la casa, Gabe entro en la camioneta y nosotros le seguimos. Cuando salimos a la calle estábamos en silencio hasta que Emmett salió

-Se dieron un cambio radical. De estar mojadas como pollitos a princesas- nosotros soltamos carcajadas y ellas rodaron los ojos

-En fin como fue que resultaron mojadas?-pregunte y ellas rieron

-Situación complicada, todo por culpa de Alice-dijo Rose y Daniela rio

-No fue mi culpa, fue de Charlotte-dijo Alice y Rose rio

-Claro, culpa a alguien que no está aquí-dijo Rose y Alice negó con la cabeza

-Fue de mi culpa-dijo Alice y rieron

-Cual fue esa situación?-pregunto Gabe y ellas negaron con la cabeza

-Bella es la que puede dar más detalles-dijo Daniela riendo y ellas le acompañaron

Llegamos al club donde estuvimos anoche cuidando a los niños y el valet tomo las llaves de la camioneta y entramos al club, estaba desierto y la mayoría de personas estaban en el gran salón. Gabe le dio al hombre de seguridad siete entradas y luego nos dejó entrar. Cuando entramos nos quedamos sorprendidos

-Wow-murmuramos los siete y luego nos miramos entre sí, Gabe nos llevó a una mesa que era la más grande del lugar. Había un chico igual a Gabe sentado, un chico castaño que miraba la entrada en espera de alguien. Cuando me miro, me sonrió como si me conociera de algún lugar, los ojos verdes al igual que los de Daniela

-Hola!-dijo Gabe emocionado y ellos saludaron con sus holas y ya era hora

-Ellos son los Cullen, Alice y Rose. Emmett, Jasper. Y Edward el desafortunado-dijo él y todos rieron, el chico de los ojos verdes se acercó y me sonrió

-Así que tú eres el novio-dijo en tono amistoso y era la misma voz de anoche en la habitación de Bella

-Sí y tú?-pregunte y el sonrió

-Soy el hermano de Bella, claramente nacidos de diferentes padres. Soy Max-dijo el sonriendo

-Así que quieres a tu hermana Bella que a mí?-pregunto Daniela y el rio

-Te quiero más a ti-dijo él y ella rodo los ojos

-Este es el desafortunado?-pregunto el chico igual a Gabe y el susodicho asintió

-Mi cuñado!-dijo en tono amistoso y todos reímos, una chica de pelo negro se acercó a mí y me miro de arriba abajo

-Él es el suertudo?-le pregunto a Rose y ella asintió, la chica me miro otra vez y me sonrió

-Sabes? Me has dejado sin novia-dijo ella bromeando y todos empezaron a reír a excepción de ella y yo

-Lo siento, pero si quieres compartimos-dije y ella sonrió

-Claro!-y luego me abrazo, luego se separó de mi e hizo lo mismo con los chicos cosa que nos hizo reír, nos sentamos y empezamos a hablar. De un momento a otro Max se puso de pie y camino hacia la entrada que en ese mismo momento acababa de entrar Bella. Todos en la mesa incluyéndome nos quedamos con la boca abierta de la impresión.

Estaba usando un vestido de una sola manga. Que desde arriba estaba de color negro y mientras bajaba cambiaba a colores más claros, el vestido era corto. Usaba unos zapatos altos negros, el bolso y las uñas de negro, usaba varias pulseras y estaban unidas por un lazo negro. Su pelo estaba peinado entre rizos y tenía una peineta que parecía de plata que tenía pequeñas flores en su pelo en su pelo. Usaba brillo labial rosa y sombra de ojos en tonos blanco y negros. Max le dio una vuelta y ella le dio un golpe en el brazo que por el gesto en la cara de Max, le dolió y demasiado. Nosotros, ósea todos los de la mesa rieron. Ella camino en dirección a nosotros. Me fije que tenía el mismo collar de esta mañana.

-Hola!-saludo emocionada y me dio un abrazo y un beso antes de sentarse a mi lado

-Está muy acaramelada-dijo el chico igual a Gabe

-Stefan hazle un favor a todos y cállate-dijo Bella con humor y todos rieron

-Prepararon todo?-pregunto Charlotte a nadie y Stefan asintió

-No somos irresponsables que ni siquiera decimos donde pasaron la mitad de su mañana y tarde-dijo Max mirando a las chicas con una ceja alzada

-Bueno, no es mi culpa-dijo Bella levantando las manos como si fuera inocente, la chica que me dijo que era suertudo y la chica que era igual a ella, Rose, Alice y Daniela hicieron lo mismo. Entonces las gemelas eran Charlotte y Miranda.

-Bueno, Chicos ya los presentaron. El idiota que se acaba de sentar, ojos verdes es Max. El otro idiota que se parece a Gabe es Stefan otro primo mío y son gemelos, las gemelas Charlotte y Miranda, conoces a Miranda porque tiene un collar con una M y Charlotte porque tiene una C. El grandote al igual que Emmett es Matt y la rubia que está al lado es su prima Lexi-dijo Bella rápidamente y asentimos

-Que paso?-preguntaron unas chicas antes de sentarse. Una tenía el pelo rojo y la otra rubio

-Chicas ellos son los Cullen, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Alice y Rosalie. Chicos ellas son Lena o pelirroja y Courtney-dijo Bella y asentimos

-Mucho gusto-dijo Lena y Courtney asintió dando la razón

-Cuando empieza esto?-pregunto Max que estaba sentado al lado derecho de Bella

-No sé-dijo Bella y ellos empezaron a hablar sobre que tenían avisar y nos unimos a la conversación, en un rato empezaron a cambiar de conversación

-Silencio-dijo Charlotte y todos le miramos

-Según un pajarito azul. Me entere que Bella le dijo algunas cositas a Marianne esta mañana-dijo ella y Bella miro sorprendida a Gabe

-Lo publicaste en twitter?-pregunto sorprendida y el asintió, Bella negó con la cabeza

-Bien hecho- dijo Max riendo y Bella le fulmino con la mirada y todos rieron pero dejaron de reír cuando una chica de pelo castaño con mechas rojas vino a escena

-Tienen que subir. Primero las chicas y cuando estén todas distribuidas, cinco minutos después suben los chicos-dijo ella y asentimos, Bella se puso de pie me dio un beso en la mejilla y me susurro

-No dejes que los pervertidos me tomen-y luego sonrió, Rose y Alice se pusieron de pie, luego Daniela, luego Charlotte, Miranda, Lena, Lexi y al final Courtney

Nosotros todos los chicos nos miramos entre si y Max se acercó a mí.

-Ves esos de esa mesa?-pregunto señalando la mesa delante del escenario y asentí

-Esos son los pervertidos que vienen de otros lugares de los estados. Esos de allá, son amigos de nosotros así que nos ayudan a cuidar a las chicas de ellos, en la mesa de atrás, están los encargados de la actividad y en la mesa que está a la izquierda de los pervertidos son los idiotas enamorados. Espero que hayas traído mucho dinero porque la última vez me toco pagar una buena cantidad para mantener a Bella y Daniela segura pero claro, Gabe al final me ayudo para mantener a Daniela segura. Yo te ayudo-dijo él y asentí. La falta de dinero no será nada, pero una ayuda siempre cuenta. Me fije que todas las chicas llevaban vestidos de colores oscuros y todos los chicos llevaban traje pero algunos como yo no llevábamos corbata

Mire a la mesa de atrás y estaban dos chicas y un chico. No de más de 28 años y vi que el chico era Joseph, al parecer no habían muchos adultos.

La chica de pelo castaño que les aviso subió al escenario y con el micrófono se aclaró la garganta. Todos guardamos silencio

-Buenas noches a todos, comenzaremos con la recaudación del orfanato Pequeñas Huellas. Ahora, en primer lugar tengo una aclaración, a los desconocidos, ósea a los que nadie conoce se le tomara la identificación y una muestra de huellas dactilares. Claramente por seguridad- ninguno de la mesas hablamos con la excepción de la mesa de adelante. Los pervertidos.

-Los que no le guste, pueden irse-dijo ella mirado a la mesa de adelante que callaron abruptamente

-Como algunos saben, la tradición de las chicas es bailar una pieza con el afortunado del año pasado y _amablemente _darle su turno al afortunado-dijo ella recalcando la última parte

-Para eso queremos que se pongan de pie los afortunados que estuvieron con alguna de las chicas el año pasado, no se preocupen. Los o las que no participaron el año pasado estarán con su pareja afortunada automáticamente-dijo ella sonriendo y todos en nuestra mesa con la excepción de mis hermanos y Stefan se pusieron de pie. Algunos de otras mesas se pusieron de pie y cuando todos estuvieron en fila junto al escenario había un total de 12 chicos

-Empezaremos por orden de nombre, claramente por el que las chicas se inscribieron, pueden hacerlo por seudónimos o claramente su nombre-dijo ella sonriendo y Stefan nos miro

-Saben que ellas los inscribió?-pregunto y negamos con la cabeza

-Yo estuve haciendo el listado de los chicos, tu Edward eres el primero, luego Emmett y al Final Jasper ya que están por orden de nombres-dijo él y asentimos, al parecer Bella tenía mucha confianza de que iba a ganarme. Me fije y vi que Stephanie no estaba en ningún lado

Pasaron muchas chicas hasta que mencionaron el nombre es el de Alice

-Acá tenemos a Alice Cullen, muy linda por cierto con su vestido. Alice me llamas al final para robártelo- todos soltaron carcajadas y Alice sonrió

-La chica, es mi novia se llama Alison, seguramente la conoció esta tarde-dijo Stefan señalando a la presentadora y asentimos

-Con que cantidad empezaremos?-pregunto Alice y ella sonrió

-Empezaremos con quinientos dólares- dijo Alison y todos miramos a Jasper, adelante uno de los pervertidos alzo la mano

-Mil dólares-dijo el con una sonrisa de suficiencia y Jasper sonrió

-Tres mil-dijo levantando la mano mi hermanito

-Cinco-dijo el mismo chico y Jasper le miro furioso

-Diez mil-dijo Jasper y el chico se rindió con una sonrisa

-Bueno, al parecer Alice gano un buen partido. Pasa por acá-dijo Alice y Jasper se puso de pie y se puso al lado de Alice

Continuamos hablando hasta que llegaron al nombre de Charlotte

-Acá tenemos a mi pequeño orgullo, Charlotte Miller-dijo ella y todos rieron, Charlotte salió sonriendo y le guiño un ojo a un chico que estaba donde habían comprado la vez pasada

-Con cuánto?-pregunto Charlotte y Alison

-Empezaremos con una cantidad muy buena en comparación a la pasada-dijo Alison y Charlotte le guiño un ojo

-Ochocientos dólares-dijo Alison y muchas manos fueron puestas de pie

-Bueno, muchas ofertas pero empezaremos por mi preferencia-dijo ella y se escucharon las risas de las chicas

-No puede ser por el más lindo!-grito una voz parecida a la de Bella y todos reímos, hasta Stefan, Alison señalo al chico que estaba en las filas y que Charlotte le giño el ojo

-Mil dólares-dijo el riendo y luego de muchas peleas por Charlotte termino siendo el diez mil al igual que Alice

Continuaron y apareció Courtney, luego de la broma de Alison y algunas manos levantadas termino en once mil. Luego fue Daniela que la compro Gabe en diez mil dólares. Luego de algunas más Alison contuvo la respiración

-Acá tenemos por los que demasiado pelearon el año pasado y algunos están aquí. Isabella, aunque porque usaste ese nombre?-pregunto Alison cuando estuvo frente a todos y Bella me sonrió

-Claramente hay que ser profesionales-dijo ella y todos reímos

-Empezaremos con la misma cantidad del año pasado, claramente para que algunos se den por vencidos-dijo Alison

-Suerte-dijo Emmett y Stefan asintió dándole la razón

-Cinco mil dólares-dijo ella y muchos de la mesa de adelante levantaron la mano al igual que yo, Alison y me sonrió sabiendo que yo era el novio.

Señalo a los de la primera fila que empezaron con cantidades de más de cinco mil dólares

-Diez mil-dijo el último de la primera fila y Bella hizo una muesca de asco, fue mi turno

-Quince mil-dije y muchos chicos de la primera fila se dieron por vencidos pero el tipo no

-Dieciocho mil-dijo él y vi como sonreía pensando que no tenía el dinero

-Veinte mil-dije y el sonrió

-Veinticinco-dijo sonriendo, lentamente me quite el añillo y vi en su mente que solo tenía treinta y cinco mil, me puse mi anillo de vuelta

-Cuarenta mil-dije sonriendo y a él se le borro la sonrisa, y se escucharon muchas risas por parte de todos los chicos

-Bella, Bella, querida Isabella. Que haces para que te compren en tanto precio?-pregunto Alison y Bella me sonrió

-Tengo el encanto mágico-dijo ella y todos empezamos a reír al igual que ella

-Bueno acércate chico lindo afortunado-dijo ella y Bella rio y bajo las escaleras, cuando estuvimos frente a frente le di un beso y ella me acepto gustosa, cuando nos separamos ella estaba sonrojada y me arrastro para que esta al lado de Max

-Sí que te lo agradeció-dijo Max riendo y le acompañe en las risas, Bella le piso con el tacón

-Qué demonios tienes conmigo?-pregunto él y Bella rio

-Me encanta golpearte-dijo ella sonriendo y el hizo cara de ofendido

-Le diré a Charlie que has golpeado a su bebe-dijo Max y la sonrisa de Bella automáticamente se le borro y le miro con un odio profundo

Esto estará bueno

-…..-

Capitulo Largo!

Imágenes en el blog! Link del blog en mi perfil :D

Siento no publicar pronto!

Besos,

Nel


	25. Chapter 25

Edward PDV

Bella aún continuaba mirando a Max con un odio que mataría a los animales del mundo y a Justin Bieber

-Bella, sabes que estoy bromeando –dijo Max asustado y Bella sonrió amenazante, a mí me dio miedo

-Bueno, ya están todas las chicas. Pasen con sus parejas del año pasado –dijo Alison y Max miro a Bella

-Qué? –pregunto esta sin confianza

-Hola, parejas del año pasado. Aunque me arrepiento. No puedo creer que seamos amigos –dijo él y Bella sonrió

-Es que soy tan linda y al ser bruja los amarro –dijo ella y los tres nos pusimos a reír. Bella me miro y me abrazo antes de irse con Max, cuando estuvieron en la pista de baile Max le dijo algo a Bella y el rostro de esta se puso triste. Quería saber por qué y me quite el anillo

-Tienes que decirles –dijo Max en un tono tranquilo y Bella negó con la cabeza

-Sabes que no puedo, además que les diría. Hola chicos tengo que contarles mi mayor secreto y creo que me odiarían –dijo ella en tono triste y luego sarcástico

-Tú no puedes decirles pero tienes el control de decidir cuándo se lo pueden decir –respondió el y Bella le miro ceñuda

-Cuál es la diferencia? Como quieras que lo pongas me odiaran, me temerán o claro la más hermosa ayudaran –dijo ella y el negó con la cabeza

-No creo que ayuden a ya sabes quién –dijo Max y Bella negó con la cabeza

-Tiene el mismo nombre y apellido de unos de sus amigos más cercanos –dijo Bella y el abrió los ojos como platos

-Sus amigos más cercanos son? –pregunto él y Bella asintió, el negó con la cabeza confundidos

-Carlisle sabe que ella es? –pregunto él y Bella negó con la cabeza, y me confundí. Que sabía Carlisle de todo esto?

-No puedo decírselo tampoco, Marianne dice que ya se lo advirtió pero sabes cómo es ella. Lo enredo todo para que se confundan –dijo ella en tono fastidiado

-Pero, Charlie no le puede contar? Ya sabes en esta semana –dijo él y ella negó con la cabeza

-Dudo demasiado que pueda, además no estará en casa –dijo ella sonriendo y el negó con la cabeza

-Va enserio con Lucy? –pregunto él y Bella se encogió de hombros

-Tienes las llaves? –pregunto ella y el asintió, se llevó una mano al pantalón y saco unas llaves de ellas, se las dio a Bella en la mano

-Media hora después de que cenemos? –pregunto y Bella asintió, continuaron bailando en silencio hasta que Max le dijo muy bajito

-Crees que tu novio tenga una amiga sexy? –pregunto y Bella sonrió

-No pero yo si –dijo ella y negaron con la cabeza

-Arréglatela solo pero puedes invitar a Lena –dijo Bella y el negó con la cabeza

-Sabes que nos tocó a nosotros dos? –pregunto él y Bella se encogió de hombros

-Proyecto. Bebes. Parejas. –dijo él y Bella negó con la cabeza

-Para eso ahí. Por qué contigo? –pregunto ella y él se encogió de hombros

-Tenían que haber hecho una votación justa –dijo ella y el la miro con ojos entrecerrados

-Porque con migo no es justa –dijo él y Bella asintió

-Como quieren que críes a un muñeco o muñeca solo siendo un mujeriego, pervertido, controlador, idiota, que aun come papillas –dijo ella y el negó con la cabeza

-Mira quien habla –dijo él y cuando acabo la canción, caminaron hacia acá. Me puse el anillo y observe que habían cambiado la canción a una de _Florence And The Machine_ más precisos _Never Let Me Go_ . Cuando estuvimos frente a frente, Max me entrego a Bella y murmuro

-Auch! Golpe bajo –Bella le miro como si quisiera matarlo pero no dijo nada

Caminamos hacia la pista de baile, Bella puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y puse los míos alrededor de su cintura. La mire a los ojos y vi que tenían muchas emociones escondidas. Amor, tristeza, miedo y cariño.

-Sabes estas muy hermosa hoy –le dije y ella se sonrojo

-Creo que en cualquier momento me voy a caer –dijo riendo y negué con la cabeza

-Nunca dejaría que cayeras. Además ya no estas tropezando mucho –dije y ella negó con la cabeza

-Digamos que fue por obligación, lo puedo hacer pero me agota mucho –dijo y asentí, se acercó un poco más y me dio un beso en los labios, le correspondí y me sonrió antes de apartarse completamente

-Sabes? Te ves sexy –me dijo y solté una carcajada

-Mira quien habla, la chica sexy del vestido negro –dije y se sonrojo, le di otro beso y la canción acabo

-Tenemos unos novios sexys –dijo ella sonriendo y solté una carcajada, asentí y vimos que Alison subía al escenario

-Los chicos le tocan ahora. Las chicas que le compraron el año pasado desgraciadamente no les tocara baile, no es mi culpa. La última vez paso una pelea y no queremos rememorarla –dijo y Bella saco una carcajada en voz baja, me abrazo y murmuro al oído

-Haz que sea útil el dinero que Marianne me dio –se separó de mí y me guiño el ojo antes de separarse y sentarse con las chicas, Charlotte le murmuro algo y Bella abrió la boca sorprendida. Me acerque a los chicos, que estaban con Max y Gabe

-Soy yo o esas 6 traman algo –dijo Gabe y todos asentimos

-Muy bien, empezaremos con Alexis, según algunas chicas es el muñeco rubio –soltaron unas carcajadas, el miro al escenario y les guiño el ojo a las chicas. Más precisos a nuestras chicas, ellas rieron y Bella le hizo un gesto con la mano y el asintió

-Quinientos dólares –grito Alice y las chicas junto con Alison rieron

-Seiscientos –dijo Stephanie que estaba en una mesa detrás de las de las chicas

-Ochocientos –dijo Miranda mirando con odio a Stephanie

-Dos mil –dijo Stephanie mirando a Bella, ella le sonrió

-Cinco mil –dijo y Charlotte rio

-Seis mil, ese rubio necesita algo de cariño –dijo y todos reímos

-Siete mil –dijo Rose y todos miramos a Emmett

-Ocho mil –dijo Stephanie mirando al rubio

-Diez mil al rubio –dijo Lena riendo y Stephanie quedo callada

-Lena, te ganaste al rubio –dijo Alison y Lena hizo el mismo procedimiento que nosotros, fue al escenario y bajaron hacia un lado

-Que están haciendo? –pregunto Jasper y Max rio

-Una técnica de sacar a todos los chicos de quicio, así nunca sabremos quién nos comprara al final. Digamos que pensamos el año pasado me iba a comprar Stephanie, luego Charlotte, Miranda, Bella, Daniela, Lena, Courtney y termine con Bella –dijo Max y todos asentimos

Continuaron varios chicos hasta que me llamaron

-Aquí tenemos a otro chico sexy, Edward Cullen. El suertudo según Charlotte ya que le quito a su preciosa novia. Bella no sabía que eras bisexual –dijo Alison y todos reímos, Bella sonrojada grito

-Solo lo soy con Charlotte! –todos reímos mas

-Oh, ok para el sexy novio con cuanto empezamos? –pregunto ella y sonreí

-Mil dólares –grito una chica

-Dos mil –grito Alice

-Tres mil –grito Rose

-Cinco –Miranda grito

-Seis –grito Stephanie

-Siete y también vendemos a Bella –grito Charlotte y Bella rio

-Ocho, mas mi celular –grito Stephanie levantando su celular

-Diez! –grito Bella y todas las chicas empezaron a murmurar entre si

-Once –grito la misma chica del principio

-Doce! –gritaron todas las chicas y luego se largaron a reír

-Trece! –grito Stefan y las chicas asintieron

-Catorce! –grito Stephanie y Bella le miro mal

-Veinte –dijo Bella mirando a Stephanie

-Veinticinco –Stephanie dijo y Bella sonrió

-Stephanie vamos a continuar así? Pensé que querías a Max para ti pero llegar al nivel de quedarte con mi novio. No habla muy bien de ti –dijo ella y luego miro a Alison

-Veintisiete –dijo ella y Stephanie que estaba muda no dijo nada

-Ganada, tienes suerte –dijo Alison y sonreí

Continuaron normalmente hasta que cuando todos los chicos estuvieron vendidos, Rose compro a Emmett, Alice a Jasper, Charlotte a Max, Miranda a un chico pelirrojo y Stephanie quedo sola

Cuando fuimos a cenar, el móvil de Bella sonó. Miro quien era y sonrió

-Mira quién se atreve a llamar, pensé que ya no me querías –dijo y todos le miramos confundidos

-Sí, estoy destrozando los estados unidos –dijo divertida

-Tienes todo listo? – pregunto curiosa

-Qué se yo, repelente, cobijas, comida, chicles, alcohol –dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros

-Papa, no sé qué harán por ahí pero no soy yo la que se va por una semana –dijo ella y todos reímos

-En fin, en que no me entere de que no encontraron con Lucy en una situación comprometedora, estoy feliz –dijo y todos los chicos rieron

-No sabes cuál es una situación comprometedora? Que tal tener relaciones en el bosque? –pregunto sonrojada y todos, hasta yo reímos. Ella me golpeo en el brazo sonriendo

-Perdón papa, pero a veces se hacen los locos –dijo ella a la defensiva

-A si? Quién? –pregunto mientras tomaba un poco de los dulces que habían, y de un momento estaba tosiendo como si se estaba atorando, hicimos de todo para que botara el dulce y luego empezó a respirar

-Enserio? –pregunto y abrió la boca sorprendida

-No lo creo, papa tengo que comer. Hablamos cuando puedas, dudo que sea en esta semana si la pasaras con Lucy, me tienes solitaria –dijo en tono triste

-Sí, adiós papa –dijo antes de colgar

-Bella quien es Lucy? –pregunto Emmett y Bella empezó a reír

-Es la novia de Charlie –dijo y todos sonrieron

-Enserio? Cuanto tiempo tienen juntos? –pregunte y ella rio

-Sip, me entere hace unos tres meses pero tienen cinco meses juntos –dijo ella sonriendo mientras comía

-Como se conocieron? –pregunto Alice y Bella miro a Stefan quien asintió

-Ella es doctora, me atendió hace unos meses –dijo y todos asentimos

-Que te paso esa vez? –pregunto Emmett y Bella se encogió de hombros

-Cosas malas de la vida, saben que tengo mala suerte –dijo y asentimos

Alison llego a la mesa y se sentó junto a Stefan

-Que hambre tengo –dijo y Bella rio

-Mira quien habla la insaciable –dijo y Alison le miro mal

-No puedo comer porque estoy recogiendo el dinero, me ayudas? –le dijo a Bella

-Primero me divorcio de Charlotte –dijo Bella y todos le miramos confundidos y Charlotte con orgullo

-Esa es mi querida esposa –dijo y ellas rieron mientras chocaban las palmas

Bella busco en su bolso, saco una tarjeta de crédito negra y se la entregó a Alison

-Úsala con el orgullo que no tengo –le dijo en tono bromista y todos reímos

-Bella, esa es tuya? –pregunto Alice y Bella asintió

Luego todos empezamos a pagar y cuando Alison termino se sentó con nosotros

Continuamos comiendo entre bromas hasta que nos fuimos a bailar.

Empezamos a bailar varias canciones hasta que Bella me susurro al oído

-La camioneta está abierta, la mochila negra que tenía Gabe. Saca tus ropas y espérame en la moto que está a tres autos de la camioneta –asentí y me separe, ella hizo lo mismo con los chicos y luego se subió al escenario

-A partir de ahora –dijo y bajo corriendo, se quitó los zapatos, se acercó a mí, me tomo de la muñeca y empezamos a correr

-Ya sabes –dijo, me soltó y empezó a correr en otra dirección. Hice lo que me dijo, saque todas las ropas y encontré las mías. Cuando iba a cerrar la puerta me encontré con Max, Emmett y Jasper.

-Qué? –pregunte y Max rio

-Suerte –dijo, les dio sus ropas a Emmett y Jasper, se quitó su camisa, la franela que tenía y le vi el mismo collar que tenía Bella solo que con la otra mitad, no me fije en lo que decía ya que se había puesto un polo negro. Le imite, me quite la camisa y luego me puse el polo azul que Gabe había puesto, Emmett se puso uno gris y Jasper una negra también.

-Nos quitamos los pantalones? –pregunto Max y le mire con cara de enserio? Asentimos y nos quitamos los pantalones y nos pusimos los jeans. Max abrió la puerta del conductor y les dijo a Emmett y Jasper

-Entren. Edward, vete. La moto esta allá –dijo y señalo una moto negra, no me fije en la marca pero busque con la mirada a Bella. Vi a Rosalie, Charlotte, Miranda y Alice correr hacia la camioneta en shorts y blusas negras, converse cada una con excepción de Charlotte que tenía un jean, subieron y Max acelero

En ese momento vino Bella corriendo, busco algo entre los arbustos y saco dos cascos

-Juras que no le contaras a ningún adulto que viste esta moto? –pregunto ella y asentí, me dio uno de los cascos y se puso el otro. Le copie y ella subió a la moto, subí atrás y me sonrió

-Cuidado al caer –dijo sonriendo, encendió el motor y empezó a conducir, cuando salimos del parqueo que estuvo muy ajetreado y luego acelero, sorprendentemente las calles estaban vacías, giro varias veces. Hasta que llegamos a una playa donde estaba un gran escenario y varias mesas con bebidas

-Hola todo el mundo! –grito Max desde el escenario y Bella rio mientras se quitaba el casco

-Que tal el vuelo? –me pregunto riendo y le sonreí

-Donde aprendiste? –pregunte y se encogió de hombros

-Tantos chicos, una sola chica –solo respondió, bajo de la moto y me tomo de la mano cuando también estaba sin casco y fuera del perímetro de la moto

-Que haremos? –pregunte y ella sonrió

-Te mostrare como son las fiestas acá en los ángeles –dijo sonriendo y en ese mismo momento empezaron a tocar en el escenario

Sera esto tan genial como lo estoy pensando?

-.-

Gracias a todas las que me leen, el secreto aparecerá según piense.

No estará tan lejos

Gracias por sus reviews

Besos


	26. Chapter 26

Edward PDV

Luego de que Bella me había dicho eso la canción empezó a sonar y los que estaban acá empezaron a gritar, me fije que los chicos empezaron a bailar y Bella me arrastro hacia una mesa donde habían muchos vasos de colores, tomo uno y me lo dio, era de color rojo y tome. Era jugo de fresa? Bella tomo uno naranja y lo tomo rápidamente, tomo otro pero de fresa y empezó a moverse al ritmo de la canción, la canción tenia buen ritmo y algunos también estaban bailando, no se lo que me llevo a hacerlo pero yo también estaba moviéndome al ritmo de la música.

-Hola!-dijo Emmett en voz alta acercándose a nosotros y Bella rio

-Y las chicas y los chicos? Espera, es lo mismo?-dijo Bella riendo

-Fueron a la pista de baile-dijo el y luego reímos

-Jasper bailando?-pregunte riendo y Bella me abrazo pero evitando que cayeran ambos jugos

-Tu estabas bailando y es raro-dijo Emmett y Bella me apretó mas

-No le molestes y yo tu busco a Rose antes de que alguien la conquiste-dijo Bella y reí ante la cara de temor de Emmett, tomo un vaso de jugo y se alejo de nosotros

Bella se separo de mi y me halo hacia atrás del escenario donde había un grupo de chicos

-Hola!-dijo entusiasmada y los chicos que estaban ahí asintieron

-Bella, me debes una explicación, no que eras lesbiana?-pregunto uno bromeando y todos reímos

-Descubrí que soy bisexual-dijo y le mire "ofendido"

-Así que me estas engañando?-pregunte y ella negó con la cabeza

-Estoy engañándolas-dijo ella guiñándome un ojo y señalando hacia donde estaban las gemelas, Rose, Alice y Lexi. Reí por sus ocurrencias

Me halo hacia donde estaban las chicas y Charlotte nos miro

-Miren quien esta aquí, la pareja del ano-dijo Charlotte y todos reímos

Bella se soltó de mi agarre cuando le llamaron, todos giramos y luego Lexi, Charlotte y Miranda empezaron a reír

Un chico rubio se acerco a nosotros y sacudió a Bella de una forma graciosa y todos reímos

-Ok, Evan- dijo Bella riendo y el chico me miro a mi

-Ok, tu eres el novio?-pregunto y asentí, me abrazo amistosamente

-Edward el es Evan, mi padre-dijo Bella y todos reímos

-Como estas suegro?-pregunto Charlotte riendo y todos empezamos a reír

-Hola padre, tengo que confesarme-dijo Max cuando se acerco a nosotros

-Cuantos pecados has cometido?-pregunto Evan en tono "serio"

-Yo se los diré padre, robo de identidad, ser mujeriego, decir que es hijo de Charlie y decir que todos usamos maquillaje-dijo Bella aguantando la risa

-Falto una. Dice que es sexy-dijo Charlotte y todos empezamos a reír

-Admítanlo soy muy sexy para su gusto-dijo Max acariciando su pelo

-La sexy soy yo-dijo Rosalie y todos empezamos a reír

-La mas sexy de todas es mi novia-dijo Charlotte y Bella le guiño un ojo

-Oigan, donde están Gabe y Daniela?-pregunto Bella

-Bueno, Bella cuando un hombre y una mujer se quieren mucho...-empezó Evan y dejo de hablar cuando Max le golpeo

-Tampoco están Stefan y Alison -dijo Max y ellos tres empezaron a buscar

-Donde están Joseph y Natalie?-pregunto Lexi

-Seguramente se fueron por ahí-dijo Charlotte y asentimos

-Emmett -llamo Bella cuando vimos que este estaba cerca

-Que paso Belly?-pregunto el y ella rio

-Rose te esta engañando -dijo ella en tono "serio" y Emmett se puso serio

-Eso es verdad?-pregunto mirando a Rose

-Es que Bella es sexy, solo fue por una tarde-dijo ella y todos reímos cuando la cara de Emmett cambio a una de alivio

-Debería de haber grabado eso-dijo Bella en voz baja y la abrase por los hombros

-Buenas, vamos a presentar una nueva canción que no es miá pero me dieron permiso. La canción se llama My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark-dijo el muchacho que estaba cantando y empezó la música. Nosotros nos separamos, pero Max, Charlotte, Alice y Jasper que había llegado se quedaron con nosotros

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh,_

_whoa._

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh,_

_whoa_

Empezó el chico pero me fije que Bella y Max iban cantando con el al mismo tiempo, muchos habían empezado a bailar por el ritmo, Bella giro para quedar frente a mi y me sonrió mientras se acercaba, le sonreí de vuelta y empezamos a bailar

_B-B-B-Be careful making Witches in the dark, dark_

_Can't be sure when they've hit their mark_

_And besides in the mean, mean time_

_I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart_

Canto Bella y al final me guiño un ojo, puso sus manos en mi pecho mientras sus ojos no se separaban de los míos

_I'm in the de-details with the devil_

_So now the world can never get me on my level_

_I just gotta get you off the cage_

_I'm a young lover's rage_

_Gonna need a spark to ignite_

La canción parecía que tenia un significado escondido y no sabia que era, Bella giro cuando tome su mano para que girara y de un momento a otro estábamos bailando, su espalda pegada a mi pecho

_My songs know what you did in the dark_

Canto cerrando los ojos pero no se separo de mi, cuando los abrió giro y quedamos pecho con pecho pero continuábamos bailando

_So light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_I'm on fire_

_So light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_I'm on fire_

Canto esa parte mientras acariciaba mi mejilla pero nosotros nos movíamos al ritmo de la canción, cosa que hacían los movimientos mas especiales

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh,_

_whoa._

_In the dark, dark_

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh,_

_whoa._

_In the dark, dark_

Canto mientras me abrazaba por el cuello y yo nos giraba a ambos, nos separamos y ella canto la siguiente estrofa mirándome a los ojos directamente

_Writers keep writing what they write_

_Somewhere another pretty vein just died_

_I've got the scars from tomorrow and I wish you_

_could see_

_That you're the antidote to everything except for_

_me, me_

Canto y en la ultima parte dibujo un corazón en mi pecho

_A constellation of tears on your lashes_

_Burn everything you love, then burn the ashes_

_In the end everything collides_

_My childhood spat back out the monster that you_

_see_

Canto ella separándose de mi y cerro sus ojos como si estuviera recordando algo

_My songs know what you did in the dark_

Luego la tome de los brazos y ella enredo sus piernas en mi cintura, como hacia cuando íbamos a viajar en el bosque, me acerque para besarla, ella se acerco también mientras cantaba en voz baja las ultimas estrofas que pudo antes de que empezáramos a besarnos, escuche las estrofas al mismo tiempo que nos besábamos

_So light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_I'm on fire_

_So light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_I'm on fire_

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh,_

_whoa._

_In the dark, dark_

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh,_

_whoa._

_In the dark, dark_

_My songs know what you did in the dark_

_(My songs know what you did in the dark)_

_So light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_I'm on fire_

_So light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_I'm on fire_

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh,_

_whoa._

_In the dark, dark_

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh,_

_whoa._

_In the dark, dark_

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh,_

_whoa._

Cuando acabo la canción todos empezaron a gritar de alegría y Bella bajo para estar en el suelo y me sonrió, el chico que cantaba dijo que iba a dejar de cantar pero que disfrutemos de las otras canciones

-Al parecer alguien quería comerse a Bellita en la ultima canción-dijo Emmett cuando todos nos reunimos otra vez, todos rieron, Bella se sonrojo y sentí algo que calentaba mis mejillas

-Oh Dios Edward se sonrojo!-dijo Alice emocionada, saco su celular y nos tomo una foto

-La pareja tomate, Señor y señora -dijo Max y nosotros les enviamos miradas furiosas

-Alice publícala en twitter-dijo Charlotte y Alice negó con la cabeza

-No tengo Twitter, le encuentro aburrido-dijo ella y todos con excepción de Rose, Emmett, Jasper y yo no pusimos cara de sorpresa

-Te han drogado?-pregunto Charlotte y Alice negó con la cabeza, Bella rio en voz baja

-Que?-pregunte en el oído

-Solo espera-susurro

-Eso es por que no sabes como es con nosotros, por ahí nosotros chismeamos, nos mandamos tweets de amor, discretamente insultamos y nos mostramos nuestras fotos-dijo ella quito el celular a Alice y empezó a teclear

-Que haces?-pregunto Alice y Charlotte le hizo sena con el dedo para que callara

-Listo, tu nuevo usuario en Twitter es AlicePixie17, estas siguiendo a Miranda, Max, Evan, Lexi, Matt, Gabe, Alison, Stefan, Joseph, Lena, Daniela, Courtney y a Bella-dijo ella rápidamente, todos sacaron sus celulares y empezaron a teclear

-Listo, cada uno de nosotros te dio follow back con excepción de Bella-dijo Charlotte y todos rieron

-Por que Bella no puede?-pregunto Alice y todos rieron

-La encontraron hace unos meses, peleando con Stephanie por ahí, luego duro tres días sin dormir pegada a la computadora en Twitter. Así que Renee le dijo a Maxon que pusiera todos los artefactos de Bella de un modo que no pueda entrar a Twitter hasta nuevo aviso-dijo Max y todos reímos

-Por culpa de Stephanie, yo vivía feliz-dijo ella en voz baja y todos reímos

-Edward tu celular-me dijo Bella en voz baja y se lo di, vi que entro a Twitter y creo una cuenta nueva

-Tu nueva cuenta sera?-pregunte y ella negó con la cabeza

-Tu cuenta-dijo ella y asentí, vi que puso de usuario EdCullen1, empezó a seguir la cuenta de todos, hasta la de Alice hasta que busco una ultima el usuario decía Forever19

-Forever19?-pregunte y ella sonrió, cuando cargo me sorprendió el nombre que tenia

-Isabella M.-dijo ella sonriendo, vi su foto de icon y solo había una foto de una chica que estaba de espaldas, usaba una blusa de tiros morada, unos shorts y su pelo suelto parecía mojado, el fondo había una playa.

-Linda foto-dijo Alice mostrándosela a Rose, Emmett y Jasper

Mi celular vibro y Bella me lo dio, busque donde era y vi que era en interacciones. Sabia manejar Twitter porque en forks todo el mundo tiene, le di y leí el tweet

SexyChr1-Bienvenidos a Twitter, AlicePixie17 y EdCullen1, amigos síganlos, dan FB

Busque el usuario y encontré la misma foto de icon de Bella solo que esta usaba un vestido pero el pelo suelto y la playa era la misma, mire el nombre: Charlotte L.

-Charlotte, de que es la L?-pregunto Alice

-Lucia-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo, Miranda se encargo de crearle el Twitter a Emmett y por preferencia de el su usuario era EmmyElOso, Rose lo hizo ella misma y su usuario fue la ReinaDHielo, muy original por si me preguntan y el de Jasper lo creo Alice con el user de JazzCullen

-Tengo una idea-dijo Bella y todos le miramos

-Vamos a casa de Gabe y tenemos un baño antes de medianoche en la piscina-dijo ella y todos nos encogimos de hombros

-No estará fría?-pregunto Alice y ella negó con la cabeza

-Esta climatizada-dijo ella y todos asentimos

-Me apunto-dijo Gabe, las gemelas asintieron dándole la razón

-Yo no puedo, tengo gripe-dijo Lena

-Tengo planes-dijo Evan y Matt asintió con la excusa de que iba con el

-Saldré con Alexis-dijo Lexy y asentimos

-Bueno, adiós-dijo Bella, nos despedimos de ellos y caminamos hacia el parqueo

-Veré a mi sexy novia en traje de baño -dijo Charlotte y Miranda le golpeo el brazo

-Que diría tu enamorado si escuchara eso?-pregunto Miranda y Bella rio

-Esa solo tiene ojos para cierto pelirrojo-dijo ella y Max rio

-Te matare-dijo Charlotte corriendo detrás de Bella y Bella empezó a esconderse en las espaldas de todos y cuando se escondió detrás de Alice, esta la tomo de brazos

-Quien es el pelirrojo?-pregunto Rose a Max

-Es un chico que se junta con nosotros cuando vamos de campamento, cuando le conocimos, Alison le apodo el mata chicas-dijo el riendo

-Por que?-pregunte y el sonrió

-Tenia a todas las chicas bobitas con la excepción de Bella, una vez el le pregunto por que no actuaba como las otras chicas y Bella le respondió...-dijo el y Bella le interrumpió

-Tengo problemas mentales, por eso no actuó como las otras chicas-dijo Bella riendo

-Luego de eso, dejo de actuar así-dijo Charlotte

-Es un tipo estilo Max, mujeriego, idiota y gracioso-dijo Bella y todas las chicas rieron

-Como se conocieron?-pregunto Alice y Bella rio

-Quienes? Charlotte, Miranda y nosotros? Max y yo? O como conocimos al pelirrojo?-pregunto Bella

-Charlotte, Miranda y ustedes-respondí y ella sonrió

-Erase una vez, la pequeña Bella de cuatro anos junto con un Max de cuatro anos estaban en el parque junto con sus padres-dijo Max

-En ese tiempo Charlie fue de vacaciones con nosotras-dijo Bella

-Resulta, que Charlie, Renee, sus hermanos, los padres de Miranda y Charlotte y mis padres eran un grupo cuando estaban jóvenes, ya que nuestros abuelos tenían negocios juntos y los juntaban a jugar-dijo Max

-Entonces, Max y yo estábamos en el parque ya que Charlie, Renne y los padres de Max estábamos en un picnic y nos habían dicho que tendríamos nuevos amigos-dijo Bella riendo

-Entonces como nosotros ya habíamos llegado estábamos jugando, Bella me había dicho que teníamos que esconder a mi perro para luego buscarlo, era una forma de jugar a las escondidas. Yo encontré a Bella así que íbamos a buscar a Sparkie, no le encontramos en el lugar que siempre le guardábamos-dijo Max

-Nosotros, fuimos buscando en todos los lugares y Max ya me estaba diciendo que habían secuestrado a Sparkie por mi culpa. Cuando fuimos a buscar a Charlie porque secuestraron a Sparkie, vimos a una pequeña pelinegra jugando con Sparkie y otra corría hacia la otra pelinegra-dijo Bella riendo

-Resulta que nos pusimos furiosos y fuimos hacia donde ellas y le dijimos que era nuestro perro y que le habían robado-dijo Max mientras abría el auto para que entráramos, Bella se puso en el lado del piloto, Max en el copiloto. Cuando estuvimos todos ella empezó a conducir a una gran velocidad

-Entonces les dije que el perro estaba abandonado, que nosotras no le habíamos robado-dijo Charlotte

-Yo le dije que estábamos jugando a las escondidas, entonces Miranda me dijo que el perro no se puede esconder-dijo Bella

-Bella me saco la lengua, tomo a Sparkie por un lado y Max le ayudo con el otro, antes de irnos Max nos grito clones. Ya que somos iguales y se fueron-dijo Miranda

-Nos fuimos con nuestros padres y vimos que habían mas personas con ellos, los padres de las gemelas. Charlie me pregunto por que cargábamos a Sparkie así y le dije que unos clones intentaron secuestrarlo-dijo Bella conduciendo

-Charlie solo rio y dijo que los clones eran mentira, luego las gemelas llegaron y Bella abrazo a Sparkie, le dije a Charlie que ellas eran las clones y el solo rio y les dijo a todos que les habíamos dicho clones-dijo Max riendo

-Yo le dije a mamá que Bella era una muñeca barbie ya que estaba peinada como una, usaba unos jeans y una blusa rosa, pelo suelto. Mamá solamente rio y les dijo a todos "Al parecer se odian" todos rieron-dijo Miranda y todos reímos

-Entonces Charlie nos dijo que ellas solo querían jugar con Sparkie-dijo Max

-Le dije a papa que ellas eran iguales y el me explico que son gemelas-dijo Bella y todos reímos

-Entonces Bella se sentó en la grama a jugar con Sparkie, Max junto a ella y mama nos dijo que juguemos con ellos-dijo Charlotte

-Hicimos los que nos dijo y nos presentamos-dijo Miranda

-Fin-dijo Max y todos asentimos

-Y entonces son amigos desde siempre?-pregunto Emmett, las gemelas y Max asintieron, Bella estaba conduciendo mas despacio, se quito el cinturón de seguridad

-Bella?-pregunte y ella me miro por el espejo retrovisor

-Estas bien?-pregunte y ella asintió

-Esperen aquí-me dijo y salio del auto, Max miro hacia delante al igual que nosotros y nos fijamos que estábamos a una esquina antes de la casa de Gabe, Bella camino a velocidad rápida hacia casa de Gabe pero mirando hacia los lados como si estuvieran observándola

**Bella PDV**

Cuando estuve a una esquina antes de llegar a casa de Gabe supe que algo iba muy raro así que estacione ahí y les dije a los chicos que se quedaran en el auto y camine rápidamente hacia la casa, creo que alguien me observaba así que mire hacia los lados. Cuando llegue a casa supe que no me había equivocado, estaba rodeada de agentes de la FBI ya que Derek nos proporcionaba seguridad, Gabe, Joseph y Stefan estaban fuera mirando hacia la entrada y cuando me vieron suspiraron de alivio, camine para acercarme mas a ellos pero un agente me detuvo

-No puede acercarse señorita-me dijo en tono demandante

-Vivo aquí-dije y el me dejo acercarme cuando llegue hacia donde estaban los chicos

-Que pasa?-pregunte y en ese momento salieron Natalie, Daniela y Alison

-Entraron a la casa-dijo Gabe y le mire sorprendido

-Pero el sistema de seguridad...-empece y Stefan me interrumpió

-Jugaron con el por unos minutos-me dijo el y asentí

-Que hicieron?-pregunte y Joseph suspiro

-Tomaron toda la información tuya que pudieron de la caja fuerte de Gabe-dijo el y me puse pálida

-Mía?-pregunte temerosa y ellos asintieron

-No queremos ponerlos en peligro así que aquí tienen, también hay uno para Max y las chicas, hablamos con sus padres-dijo Daniela dándome diez boletos de avión

-Y nuestras cosas?-pregunte tomando los boletos

-Tienes la tarjeta de crédito?-pregunto Joseph y asentí, gracias a Dios la había sacado y guardado junto con mi celular en mi pantalón

-Podrán comprar ropa y comida, luego enviaremos sus cosas-dijo Joseph y asentí

-A donde iremos?-pregunte

-A una ciudad que saben que no pondrías un pie ni muerta-dijo Gabe y me aleje dos pasos

-No hablas enserio-dije y ellos asintieron

-No hay otro modo Bella iras a Chicago quieras o no-dijo Stefan y asentí lentamente, abrase a cada uno primero por Joseph, Stefan, Alison, Natalie, Daniela y Gabe

Me separe de ellos y gire para irme tomando firmemente los diez boletos de camino a Chicago

Un momento...

Solo somos nueve a menos que...

Que suerte la mía

Edward PDV

Luego de unos minutos de ansiedad vimos como Bella venia lentamente como si estuviera en estado catatónico mientras tomaba fuertemente unos papeles en las manos, abrió el auto y le dio los papeles a Max quedándose con dos

-A cada uno-dijo ella, encendió el auto y acelero, giramos fuertemente para dar la vuelta. Gracias a Dios que usábamos el cinturón

-Boletos de avión?-pregunto Max y Bella asintió, empezó a doblar hacia la izquierda

-Que demonios paso en casa de Gabe?-pregunto Charlotte y Bella se encogió de hombros

-Lo se siempre-dijo ella y luego golpeo el volante -Es que no puedo tener unas malditas vacaciones en paz?!-dijo exasperarte y los chicos se miraron entre si, Bella acelero mas

-Bella para-dijo Max y ella negó con la cabeza giro otra vez y me fije que apretaba el volante con fuerza, bajo la velocidad y se parqueo. Quito las llaves y se las dio a Max, quito su cinturón

-A donde demonios crees que vas?-pregunto el y ella rodó los ojos

-Son diez boletos Max, a donde crees que voy?-dijo ella, salio del auto y Charlotte también, le miramos y ella sonrió

-Llegaremos a tiempo, sabes cual es la excusa si no hemos llegado aun-dijo Charlotte, Max asintió y ella salio del auto

Max acelero y Miranda nos miro

-Miren, se que esto es muy confuso pero necesito que cooperen con nosotros-dijo ella y asentimos

-Ok, iremos al aeropuerto para ir a Chicago-dijo ella observando su boleto de avión

-Por?-pregunto Alice y Miranda miro a Max, el se encogió de hombros

-Seguridad, solamente por seguridad-dijo ella y asentimos

Continuamos en silencio hasta que llegamos al aeropuerto, hicimos el papeleo rápidamente y ya estábamos en el avión, Max estaba de pie

-Joven tiene que sentarse, ya vamos a despegar-dijo la azafata

-Lo siento pero estoy esperando a mis hermanas y a mi prima, vera nuestros padres tuvieron un accidente y mi hermana fue junto con mi prima a buscara a mi hermana mas pequeña-dijo Max y todos nos miramos entre si

-Y no son demasiados hermanos?-pregunto la azafata viéndonos

-No, mis hermanas y yo somos tres, dos gemelas, dos mellizos, y tres hermanos-dijo ella y la azafata asintió

-Solos unos cinco minutos por favor, llamaron y dijeron que estaban graves. De seguro le paso algo a la bebe-dijo el y Miranda abrió los ojos como platos

-Bebe?-pregunto la azafata y Max asintió

-Mi hermana mas pequeña, tiene dos anos-dijo Max y abrimos los ojos como platos al igual que Miranda

-Ok, hablare con el piloto para que esperemos solamente cinco minutos-dijo la azafata y el asintió

-Gracias-dijo antes de que ella se alejara

-Sofía viene?!-pregunto Miranda en voz baja furiosa

-Le dieron diez boletos, que crees que significa-dijo el sarcástico

-Quien es Sofía?-pregunto Emmett

-La hermana de Bella, bueno futura hermana-dijo Max y en ese momento volvió la azafata

-No ha llegado aun?-pregunto y Max negó con la cabeza

-De seguro les paso algo-dijo preocupado y en ese momento entro Charlotte

-Ya llegamos-dijo ella, se veía agitada como si hubiera corrido demasiado

-Que te paso?-pregunto Max y en ese momento llego Bella, tenia una coleta y cargaba a una bebe de pelo castaño como el de ella

-Larga historia-dijo Bella tomando todo el aire que podía y sosteniendo a la bebe con fuerza

-Parecen que han corrido un maratón-dijo Rose preocupada

-Digamos que nos querían dejar entrar con las ropas de Sofía así que tuvimos que esperar, luego tuvimos que correr hasta llegar acá-dijo Charlotte y la azafata asintió

-Quieren un poco de agua?-pregunto ella y las chicas asintieron, Bella se sentó en el asiento que estaba a mi lado y Charlotte al lado de Miranda, el avión empezó a moverse, Bella cerro los ojos y empezó a aspirar aire como si le faltaba

-Bells?-pregunto la pequeñita con voz dulce en voz baja, Bella abrió los ojos y sonrió

-Que paso?-pregunto ella sonriendo

-Quien es el?-pregunto señalándome y le sonreí

-El es mi novio Edward, dile hola-dijo Bella acomodando a la niña en su regazo

-Hola Ewar-dijo la bebe tímida y le sonreí

-Hola Sofía, como estas?-pregunte y ella se sonrojo, me fije y sus ojos eran azules

-Bien y tu? Eres muy guapo-dijo ella y Bella rio, alzo a Sofía y la puso en mi regazo

-Conversen-dijo divertida y cerro los ojos intentando calmar su respiración

-Yo estoy bien, cuantos anos tienes?-pregunte y ella hizo un dos con las manos

-Tengo así-dijo y asentí

-Sabes, eres muy bonita-dije y ella rio

-No como mi manita Bells-dijo ella y negué con la cabeza

-Eres mas bonita-dije y Bella abrió los ojos

-Bells tu hermana te bajo el novio-dijo Emmett y todos los chicos rieron

-Sofía quieres terminar de dormir?-pregunto Bella y Sofia asintió

-Quiero dormir con Ewar-dijo ella y Bella rodó los ojos

-Esta bien, solo no empieces a hablar. Las personas del avión quieren dormir-dijo ella y Sofía asintió

-Vamos Sofía, quieres un cuento para dormir?-pregunto y ella nego

-Puedez cantar la canción?-pregunto ella y mire a Bella, preguntándole cual es la canción

-Cualquier nana-respondió y asentí

Empece a tararearle la nana de Bella y sentí como Sofía cada minuto que pasaba su respiración se ponía mas suave y pausada, vi que Charlotte apoyaba su hombro en el de Miranda y Miranda en la cabeza de su hermana, cerraban los ojos. Empezaron a apagar las luces para que los pasajeros pudieran dormir, vi que Bella empezó a masajear la cabeza, toque su mano y ella me miro

-Estas bien?-pregunte en voz baja y ella asintió

-Duérmete-me ordeno y asentí, ella cerro los ojos y apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro

Cerré los ojos y sentí como dejaba de pensar en el mundo

~~~~~~~••••~~~~~~~~

**Nuevo capitulo**

**Que creen?**

**Siento no actualizar pronto, mi office de momento a otro dejo de funcionar (Odio eso) de un momento a otro! Así que los escribo en un teléfono pero con muchas (demasiadas) faltas oltograficas, por eso recompense con un capi (según yo) largo**

**Espero sus reviews y que pasen por mis otras historias, las quiero demasiado, me hacen feliz y gracias chicas (que sepa no hay chicos aquí)**

**Sin mas nada que otro lo siento y una petición de un review mas de cada una de ustedes les dejo un beso,**

**Nel :3**

**P.D: recuerda dejar review cuando quieras, no importa que este capitulo tenga un milenio publicado, los espero con ansias! :3**

**Sayonara, cambio y fuera, aloha!**


	27. Chapter 27

Edward POV

Fui despertado por Bella ya que habíamos llegado a Chicago, Bella me quito de los brazos a Sofía que aun seguía dormida y salimos del avión con sueno, cuando íbamos a salir Bella paro de momento y empezó a buscar por el aeropuerto

-Que...buscas?-pregunte luego interrumpido por un bostezo

-Ese no es tu...?-pregunto Max señalando a un tipo que parecía la mole, piel oscura y el pelo rapado

-Sip-murmuro con sueno y la seguimos, nos acercamos al tipo

-Hola-dijo Bella con sueno

-Buenos días señorita Swan, aun dormilona?-pregunto y ella asintió

-Aun fuerte?-pregunto adormilada, me fije que Alice, Rose y las gemelas casi se caen del sueño y de no ser por Emmett y Jasper estarían en el suelo

-Oh si, la ayudo?-pregunto señalando a Sofía y ella le paso a la niña

-Adelántense, iré por las cosas de Sofía-dijo y asentimos

-Max-saludo el hombre

-Señor-dijo el un poco intimidado, el señor sonrió

-Aun con miedo?-pregunto y las gemelas rieron

-No señor-dijo el y asintió

-Como esta tu hermana?-pregunto y Max asintió

-Muy bien señor y su hija?-pregunto intimidado

-Muy bien-dijo y después de ese momento incomodo, Bella llego con una pequeña maleta rosa y un bolso de mano

-Dije adelántense y se quedan durmiendo en la entrada del aeropuerto-dijo Bella cuando estuvo mas cerca y me tomo del brazo

-No estamos durmiendo-dijo Max y ella alzo una ceja

-Mira a Rose, Alice y las gemelas-dijo Bella y observamos como Emmett y Jasper sostenían a las cuatro chicas de caer al suelo porque estaban durmiendo de pie

-Santo dios, las mismas vagas de siempre, con excepción de varias caras-dijo observándome

-Edward, el es Tobias, Tobias, el es Edward mi novio. La rubia es Rosalie, el rubio es Jasper, la pequeña de pelo negro es Alice y el que pelea contra ti en masa corporal es Emmett-dijo Bella y el asintió

-Mucho gusto-dijo y salio fuera del aeropuerto Bella le siguió y Max despertó a las chicas que nos siguieron, nos encontramos con una gran camioneta, al igual a la que estaba en Los Ángeles pero color azul marino, nos acomodamos todos y Tobias le dio la niña a Bella y empezamos a acomodarnos, Bella termino a mi lado, las chicas durmientes atrás, Max adelante y Emmett y Jasper junto a Bella

Bella acomodo su cabeza en mi hombro y bostezo

-Igual a Renee-murmuro Tobias viendo a Bella y Max rio

-No tanto, ya tía Renee se levanta temprano-dijo Max, se acomodo y también cerro los ojos

-Hablen de mi-dijo Bella y Tobias rio entre dientes

-Que tal Charlie?-pregunto Tobias y Bella negó con la cabeza

-De seguro haciendo cosas indebidas con Lucy-murmuro y Emmett, Jasper, Tobias, Max y yo nos pusimos a reír

-Y así preguntan porque naciste así-murmuro en voz baja y Max empezó a reír, Bella lentamente se quito el zapato y...

-Mierda!-dijo Max mirando a Bella que se ponía el zapato otra vez

-Te pasa por burlarte de mi-dijo ella en tono inocente mientras acariciaba el pelo de Sofía

-Desgraciada-dijo el

-Mariquita-dijo Bella y empezamos a reír

-Manipuladora-dijo el y Bella le saco la lengua

-Mujeriego-dijo Bella y el suspiro

-No soy mujeriego-dijo el

-Si y yo no soy ridícula-dijo Bella sarcástica, Tobias empezó a reír

-Punto para Bella, eres un mujeriego-dijo Tobias y Bella rio, unos minutos después Jasper cayo al igual que Max que durmieron, luego Emmett y luego Bella, unos minutos después de que Bella cayo caí yo también.

~~~~~•••~~~~~

-Aquí estamos-dijo Tobias en voz alta cuando llegamos a una gran mansión, nos despertó a todos su gran entusiasmo y era un poco contagioso

-Si, si-dijo Charlotte adormilada

-Acá están las llaves, me llaman por cualquier cosa-dijo Tobias dándole las llaves a Bella, ella asintió y el entro otra vez en la camioneta y se fue

-Nos quedaremos solos?-pregunto Emmett y ellos se encogieron de hombros

-No se, quizás envíen a alguien, ojala envíen a Charlie-dijo Miranda y todos con excepción de Max, Miranda y Bella la observaron rara

-Por que Charlie?-pregunto Emmett y Bella rio

-Ustedes conocen al Charlie jefe de policía, Charlie y mas cuando esta con Lucy es algo...-dijo Bella

-Libre, le dices quiero ir a esto, te da el permiso, me llevas a aquello y te lleva-dijo Max y Bella asintió

-Por eso pido mas permiso cuando esta así-dijo ella y Max asintió

-Cuando fue la ultima vez que te dio permiso así?-pregunto Jasper mientras caminábamos a la entrada de la gran mansión, Bella se iba quedando atrás como si no quisiera entrar

-Hace unos nueve meses-dijo encogiéndose de hombros y se notaba que tenia un poco de anhelo en la voz, Max rio

-Recuerdo ese día, conoció a Lucy, no?-pregunto el y ella asintió

-Lamentablemente-dijo Bella

-Por?-pregunte, las chicas estaban arrastrando las cosas de Sofía y Rose cargaba a la bebe

-Conocer a la futura esposa de tu padre en un hospital no es nada divertido-dijo ella mientras abría la puerta y nos dejaba entrar

-Como repartiremos las habitaciones?-pregunto Max y ella se encogió de hombros

-Como quieran, yo iré a desayunar-dijo caminando hacia un pasillo y todos observamos a Max

-Que tiene?-pregunto Alice y el suspiro

-Esta casa digamos que no tiene buenos recuerdos, algunos buenos y algunos demasiado malos-dijo el y asentimos

-Que quiere decir eso?-pregunte y cuando iba a responder Bella apareció

-Hay cereal y materiales para hacer emparedados, recomiendo el cereal, se ve mejor que el pan y hay leche, son las ocho de la mañana, nos dormimos otro rato y vamos a comprar la ropa y comida-dijo y asentimos

-Quiero cereal-dije y ella me sonrió

-Claro, ustedes?-pregunto mirando a los otros

-Lo mismo-respondieron algunos y le seguimos, Sofía ya estaba despierta y conversaba con Rose

-Y cuantas hermanitas tienes?-pregunto Rose y Sofía se encogió de hombros

-Bells, Miranda, Char, Lex, y no se-dijo encogiendo se de hombros y reí

-La pobre esta confundida-dijo Emmett y Bella saco diez tazas, les echo leche y saco dos cajas de cereal

-Hay de chocolate y las de colores-dijo ella, le dio a Sofía del que tiene chocolate y tomo para ella del que tenia varios colores

-Elijan-dijo, escogí del que tenia chocolate al igual que Emmett, Rosalie y Max, los otros eligieron el cereal de colores

-Amo este cereal-murmuro Bella mientras comía y todos soltamos una risita, tocaron el timbre y Bella se puso de pie pero tomo su cereal

-Yo voy, Edward cuida de que Sofía no le lance el cereal a Max-dijo ella y salio con su taza, continuamos comiendo hasta que escuchamos a Bella gritar

-Dame mi cereal!-todos nos miramos entre si y vimos como un chico rubio entraba a la cocina comiéndose el cereal de Bella, unos minutos después Bella llego y le quito el cereal al chico

-Allen, que te pasa?-pregunto ella furiosa mientras echaba mas leche y cereal a su taza

-Ahora porque tiene novio soy Allen, niña soy tu tío-dijo el y Max rio

-Parezco mas tu tía-dijo Bella mientras comía su cereal, Sofía dejo de comer y observo al chico

-Tío Allen!-grito entusiasmada y se lanzo hacia el chico que la recibió con los brazos abiertos

-Como esta mi sobrina favorita?-pregunto el y escuchamos a Bella murmurar

-Como si me importara que ella sea tu favorita-todos contuvimos la risa pero Allen no, bajo a Sofía y tomo a Bella entre brazos

-Las dos son mis sobrinas favoritas-dijo el y Bella le abrazo

-Que haces aquí?-pregunto y Allen sonrió

-Buscaban a alguien para que los cuidaran y me ofrecí-dijo el sonriendo y Max rio

-Ya no confían en nosotros, dan vergüenza-dijo Max y Bella se separo del tío

-Como quieren que confíen en ustedes si la ultima vez los dejaron solos terminaron durmiendo en el techo-dijo Allen y todos reímos

Bella nos presento con su tío y nos dijo que el era el hermano mas pequeño de Renee y que tenia 19, eran prácticamente hermanos ya que Bella y el llevaban una relación de hermanos. Nos contaron que la mansión pertenecía a Marianne cuando vivía con el abuelo de Bella, fuimos a dormir un rato mas y cuando desperté me encontré a Bella, Sofía y Alice viendo Bob Esponja, Bella usaba una camiseta que se veía de chicos, sus jeans de anoche y Alice usaba también una camiseta de chico y sus shorts, Sofía usaba un jean y una blusa rosa, se veía adorable con sus coletas

-Amo a Patricio-murmuro Bella y Alice le miro como si estuviera loca

-Que? Se ve tan lindo así de idiota-dijo ella defendiéndose y no aguante mas, me puse a reír

-Que tal la siesta?-pregunto Bella cuando me senté junto a ella

-Bien-dije luego de besarle y que Alice se hiciera marcar como presente

-Que bueno-dijo ella y Sofía salto hacia donde estaba Bella

-Bells, puedo comer mas cereal?-pregunto y Bella negó

-No quiero que me maten cuando vean que te ensuciaste de cereal de chocolate, cuando compremos comida compraremos un tarro de helado y nos ensuciaremos lo mas que podamos, va?-pregunto y Sofía asintió entusiasmada

-Hola Edwar-me dijo y le sonreí

-Como dormiste?-pregunte y ella sonrió

-Bien, Bells me dejo contarle la historia-dijo y Bella negó con la cabeza

-Oh no, si quieres contarle la historia de los Ponys a Edward me avisas-dijo ella y Sofía rio

-Bells eres tan ridícula-dijo Sofia, como esta niña aprende a hablar tan rápido?

-Si, soy una ridícula y tu eres una mandona-dijo Bella haciéndole cosquillas y Sofía rio

-Aww un momento familiar-dijo Emmett emocionalmente mientras se nos lanzaba encima, Sofía reía mientras Bella y yo nos quejábamos

-Oh aire, te anhelo-dijo Bella dramáticamente y Alice se lanzo encima de Emmett

-Bells, el es un oso-le murmuro Sofía a Bella señalando a Emmett

-Hola pequeña, quieres jugar?-pregunto Emmett y Sofía asintió

-Genial-dijo Emmett mientras tomaba a Sofía entre brazos y corrió con ella hacia la esquina de la habitación, Sofía reía y Bella recostó su cabeza en mi regazo

-Cuanto faltara para que se despierten, tengo hambre-dijo cerrando los ojos

-Me pregunto porque no pareces una marrana, comes demasiado-dijo Alice y Bella le dio con el pie, estaba descalza

-Tu te comiste mi cereal-dijo dándole a Alice y esta rio

-También tenia hambre-dijo como escusa

-Si? Y quien es la marrana ahora-dijo Bella

-Oigan no le hablen así a mi novia-dijo Jasper defendiendo a Alice

-Ella le dijo a mi novia marrana-dije defendiendo a Bella

-Apuesto a que Edward deja a Jasper sin helado-dijo Bella

-Apuesto a que Jasper deja a Edward sin helado-dijo Alice

-Apuesto a que Max los deja sin helado a los dos-dijo Charlotte que había llegado con Rosalie

-Apuesto a que Emmett los deja sin nada a los tres-dijo Rosalie

-Ok apostaremos, la que pierda se tiene que teñir el cabello de un color chistoso-dijo Miranda acercándose

-Estas loca-dijo Emmett que se había acercado

-No lo estoy, sera un tinte que se quita con agua pero no se lo pueden quitar por un mes, sino tendrán que hacer algo vergonzoso-dijo Miranda otra vez

-Que? Un mes!-dijo Alice

-De ninguna manera, hasta el viernes-dijo Bella

-Concuerdo con Bella, hasta el viernes, ella no puede aparecer ridícula-dijo Charlotte y Bella le golpeo con el pie

-Ok, hasta el viernes-dijo Miranda y ellas asintieron

-De que hablan?-pregunto Max

-Max, estas en mi equipo, dejaremos a las chicas con colores de cabello ridículos-dijo Charlotte y Max asintió

-Listo, nos vamos por el helado-dijo Bella poniéndose de pie

-A donde creen que van?-pregunto Allen cuando salíamos

-Iremos a comprar ropa y después helado, tenemos una apuesta-dijo Bella y el asintió

-Cuando estén comprando el helado me avisan-dijo y Bella asintió

-Adiós-dijimos todos y Sofía me tomo de la mano

-Iremos caminando?-pregunto Rose y Max asintió

-Es mas divertido así, espera cuando crucemos por el parque-dijo Max riendo

Bella se puso junto a Charlotte, Miranda junto a Alice, Rose se quedo sola, Max se puso a mi lado y Emmett se quedo con Jasper, Sofía se fue con Rose luego porque ella estaba sólita, cuando íbamos a doblar una esquina, Charlotte nos miro

-Sigan la corriente, chicos avancen un poco mas atrás para que escuchen, Rose ven-dijo y asentimos, ellas caminaron unos pasos y luego le seguimos

-Que intentan hacer?-pregunto Jasper y Max rio

-Se deshacen de los chicos, y ustedes de las chicas indeseables-dijo y le miramos confundidos

-Ya verán, solo escuchen-dijo Max y asentimos

Cuando las chicas cruzaron frente a un grupo de chicos, ellos empezaron a silbar

-Pero que hermosuras, no necesitan a unos nenes por acá?-pregunto uno acercándose a Bella, y así de uno en uno a cada chica

-No estamos disponibles-dijo Bella

-No seas así bebe-dijo el chico

-Enserio-dijo Bella seria y Max rio

-Pero bebe, pensé que esto era especial-dijo el chico y Charlotte se puso frente a el

-Ya te dijo que no estamos disponibles-dijo ella y el sonrió

-No hay que ser salvajes-dijo otro chico

-Pero les decimos que no estamos disponibles-dijo Miranda

-Pero sus novios no se van a enterar-dijo el chico mirando a Bella

-Que novio? Soy lesbiana-dijo Bella y al chico se le desformo la cara

-Y tu preciosa, estas disponible?-le pregunto uno a Alice

-Lo siento, mi novia se pondría furiosa-dijo esta tomando a Miranda por el brazo, Charlotte tomo a Bella y todos miraron a Rose

-Y tu? Eres tan sexy para ser lesbiana-dijo el chico y Rose sonrió

-No lo soy, soy pedofila, no ven a mi novia-dijo mostrando a Sofía y ellos se les desfiguro la cara

-Lo siento, no queríamos molestar-dijo el chico y ellas asintieron

Cuando estuvieron lejos, empezaron a reír

-Son malas-dijo Emmett y asentí

-Espero que sean así-dijo Max y empezó a caminar, le seguí y de repente nos vimos agrupados por cinco chicas

-Que hacen tantos chicos guapos solos?-pregunto una de las chicas, era rubia, me recordó a Tanya

-Dando una vuelta, me encanta tu pelo!-dijo Max en tono entusiasmado

-Gracias, no quieren compañía?-pregunto la chica

-Es que vamos a una cita-dije y por dentro estaba que moría de la risa

-A sus novia no les molestaría-dijo otra, castaña

-Estamos completos, ademas no tenemos novias-dijo Emmett

-Pero entonces?-pregunto la rubia

-Es que vamos a salir, estamos en una cita doble-dijo Jasper y las chicas abrieron los ojos como platos

-Ustedes?-pregunto la rubia y Max asintió

-Somos homosexuales, pero gracias por alagar a mi novio-dijo Max tomándome del brazo

-Lo siento, no queríamos molestar-dijo la castaña y las chicas se desvanecieron como polvo

-Wow-dije luego de que estuvimos solos y luego empece a reír

-La pareja perfecta, unos inadaptados-dijo Bella cuando nos acercamos a ella

-Por?-pregunte y ella sonrió y me abrazo

-Una lesbiana y un homosexual-dijo y reímos

Nos fuimos a comprar ropa, las chicas sorprendente mente estaban entusiasmada con la apuesta que compraron ropa casual, jeans y tops, Bella compro un short también, unas converse negras y listo. Nosotros compramos jeans y polos, unas converses y estábamos listos, Bella le compro unas converse a Sofía del color de las de ella, azules y Sofía estaba muy contenta

-Iré a llamar a Allen-dijo Bella antes de desaparecer con su teléfono

Las gemelas miraron a Max y el miraba al suelo como lo mas interesante del mundo

-Que diablos les pasa a ustedes dos?-pregunto Miranda y el miro a la gemela

-Nada, porque debería de pasarnos algo?-dijo el y Charlotte le dio un golpe en la cabeza

-No diré nada pero sigues siendo un idiota-dijo Charlotte y giro la cabeza

-Que pasa?-pregunto Alice

-Oh nada, que de seguro Max le dijo algo a Bella esta mañana-dijo Charlotte

-Yo no he dicho nada!-dijo Max exageradamente

-Si y por eso los encontramos discutiendo esta mañana en el avión-dijo Miranda arreglando la coleta a Sofía

-Enserio, yo no he dicho nada. Marianne la llamo y empezó a decirle algo, Bella le dijo algunas cosas y luego le dije que no tenia que haber dicho eso, luego me dijo que si me iba a poner del lado de ella y otras cosas mas-dijo el mientras jugaba con su teléfono, iba a preguntar pero Bella regreso

-Allen dice que esta en la heladería con un amigo, que vayamos a la que esta en el tercer nivel-dijo en tono cansado y su teléfono sonó, miro y luego lo guardo en el bolsillo

-No vas a contestar?-pregunto Rose y ella negó con la cabeza

Empezamos a caminar y el teléfono aun seguía sonando, Bella cuando llegamos a la heladería apago el teléfono

-Bien, tenemos que tener un helado del mismo tamaño-dijo ella y las chicas asintieron

-Ya verán serán las locas del pelo raro-dijo Charlotte

-Esperemos-dijo Alice, nosotros nos observamos entre si

Las chicas pidieron cuatro tarros de helado pequeños, sabor Chocolate y Menta, luego Bella compro un tarro mediano de chocolate y fresa, Alice uno pequeño de bizcocho y vainilla, las gemelas y Rose pidieron un tarro grande de vainilla y ron pasas para compartirlo, Bella pago con la tarjeta de crédito y empezó a caminar hacia la esquina de la heladería donde estaba un chico pelinegro en una gran mesa

-Que paso?-pregunto sentándose frente a el, ayudo a Sofía a sentarse junto a ella, las chicas se sentaron junto a el y nosotros junto a Bella

-Tanto tiempo, recuerdo cuando eras una pulga-dijo el chico y Bella le saco la lengua

-Chicos, el es el mejor amigo de Allen, Robert o como le digo el idiota de los ojos azules-dijo Bella y asentimos

-Nuevas caras-dijo en saludo y vino Allen se sentó junto a mi

-Empezamos, uno-dijo Bella dándome una cuchara, Alice le dio una a Jasper, Charlotte a Max y Rose a Emmett

-Dos-dijo Allen, mientras tomaba su helado

-Tres-dijo Robert y empezamos a comer, comíamos y comíamos, Max termino con su helado y tomo el de Jasper, termine y tome el de Emmett pero Allen termino y tomo el de Max y Robert termino y tomo el mio

-Juego terminado-dijo Miranda riendo y Bella le miro mal

-Lo habías planeado-dijo Alice y ella rio

-Tenia que divertirme-dijo encogiéndose de hombros y Allen rio

-Que tal un rosa para Rosalie?-pregunto Bella y ella le miro mal

-Un verde para Bella?-pregunto Rosalie

-Un amarillo para Alice-dijo Charlotte y ella puso una cara digna de foto

-Naranja para Charlotte-dijo Alice y se encogieron de hombros

-Por haberlo planeado, ustedes Allen, Robert, los chicos, Miranda y Sofía no nos acompañaran, nos encontraremos en un Karaoke que esta en el centro a las ocho de la noche-dijo Bella mientras le daba a Sofía que lo tomaba gustosa

-Bells yo quiero ir-dijo Miranda y ella negó con la cabeza

-Te pasa por hacer planes con Robert-dijo y Robert rio

-No te preocupes, vamos a pasarla en grande-dijo el

-Tu quien eres BTR?-pregunto Bella y todos reímos

-Muy graciosa pulga-dijo el y Bella le lanzo un poco de helado a la cara

-La próxima vez sera donde no te da el sol-amenazo y todos le miramos sorprendidos

-Mal pensados, la garganta-dijo y todos reímos

-Pensé que te referías a otra parte-dijo Emmett y Max rio

-Pervertidos-murmuro Charlotte

-Mira quien habla una pervertida anónima-dijo Allen riendo y Bella se atoro con el helado, empezamos a reír y Bella, Miranda y Charlotte estaban demasiado serias

-Que les pasa? Es una broma-dijo Robert sonriendo

-Si, claro-dijo Bella dándole helado a Sofía

-No me digas que eres una pervertida-dijo Max "sorprendido" y Bella rio

-Si tu lo dices-dijo limpiándole la boca a Sofía y luego le dio un poco mas

-Bella revela secretos: Exclusiva-dijo Emmett imitando a un periodista y nos quedamos en silencio para luego largarnos a reír

-Fue bueno-dijo Bella mientras le daba mas helado a Sofía, cuando iba a tomar para ella no había mas así que tomo el tarro de las gemelas y Rose y lo cambio con el de ella que estaba vació

-Osea, estábamos comiendo-dijo Charlotte como una fresita

-Osea me dio la gana-dijo Bella en el mismo tono y nos reímos, comió un poco mas pero no le dio a Sofia ya que ella no quería mas, cuando se lleno paso el helado otra vez

-La marrana se lleno-dijo Alice y Bella le halo el pelo cosa que Alice devolvió

-Las preescolar halándose el pelo, déjenle eso a Sofía-dijo Allen riendo

-Recuerdo el primer día de Bella en la primaria-dijo Robert, Bella se golpeo la cara y todos reímos

-Que paso?-pregunto Emmett

-Se callo-dijo Allen riendo y Bella sonrojada tapo su cara, todos reímos y Alice se puso de pie

-Llévense la ropa, iremos a teñirnos el pelo-dijo y las chicas que se iban a teñir, Charlotte, Bella y Rose también se pusieron de pie, ellas caminaron hacia la salida luego de despedirse con excepción de Bella

-Me cuidan a Sofía, nada de paseos por el techo-dijo mirando a Robert que miro hacia el techo, luego miro a Sofía

-Aun tienes el regalo que te di?-pregunto y Sofía asintió

-Ya sabes como usarlo, adiós molesta a estos por mi parte si?-dijo Bella y Sofía asintió, le dio un abrazo a Bella y Bella me sonrió

-Cuidala-dijo, me dio un beso y salio

-Que haremos?-pregunte y Emmett rio

-Que tal si nos vamos a la piscina de la casa?-pregunto Miranda y asentimos, nos fuimos hacia la casa

En que me he metido

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Hola! Nuevo capi! Bueno, para las que leen mis otras historias son como un sábado de nuevos capitulos con excepcion de Verdades Muy Prontas, a las que le guste TVD pasen por mis crossovers, me dan su visto bueno o malo!**

**Me han preguntado cuando dire el secreto y ya tengo fecha pero solo les dire a las que me dejen Review, no soy mala, solo quiero reviews**

**Que tal Allen? O Robert?**

**Besitos,**

**Nel**

**PD: Recuerden dejar sus reviews, gracias a todas y a las lectoras silenciosas por leer**


	28. Chapter 28

Disfruten y nos vemos abajo :D

_**Edward POV**_

Luego de que las chicas se hayan ido y nosotros también fuimos a casa y pasamos la mitad de la tarde en la piscina, hasta que nos aburrimos y nos pusimos a ver tv, estábamos viendo Dora la exploradora por petición de Emmett y Sofía, hasta que mirada suspiro

-Y ese suspiro?-pregunto Allen y ella miro al techo

-Mientras vamos con las chicas al karaoke quien cuidara a Sofía?-pregunto y nos miramos entre si

-Tengo una idea-dijo Robert y todos le observamos

-Cual?-pregunto Max y Robert sonrió

-No vive aquí el amiguito de Bella?-pregunto el y Allen asintió

-El gótico?-pregunto Allen y Miranda le golpeo

-El ya no es gótico para su mayor información y su abuela vive acá-dijo ella y ellos asintieron

-El me había contado que venia a pasar la semana con su abuela-dijo Max y todos le miramos

-Listo, Sofía sera cuidada por Eduardo-dijo Miranda

-Por que yo?-pregunte y Miranda rio

-No tu, es un amigo de nosotras, se llama así. Creo que habrá un poquito de confusión-dijo Miranda y asentimos

-Sofía y yo nos vamos a preparar-dijo Miranda y asentimos, ellas se fueron y nos observamos entre si

-Entonces?-pregunto Jasper

-Tienen novia?-pregunto Emmett y Jasper le golpeo en la cabeza, nosotros cuatro reímos

-Si-respondieron Allen y Robert, observamos a Max

-Acabo de salir de una mala relación-dijo y asentimos

-Que paso?-pregunto Emmett y Allen rio

-Tiene vena chismosa-dijo Robert y Allen le golpeo

-Ok, les contare yo ya que para Max el tema es tabú-dijo Allen y asentimos

-Fue novio de la peor enemiga de Bella-dijo Allen y Max le golpeo

-No es la peor, recuerdas a la banshee?-pregunto Max y Emmett rio

-La banshee?-pregunte y Jasper rio

-Que? Es irlandesa?-pregunto y ellos negaron con la cabeza

-Bella le puso así porque es una tremenda zorra-dijo Robert riendo y Emmett rio

-Que tan zorra?-pregunte y Max se puso rojo

-Tan zorra para acostarse con todos sus primos en un año-dijo Robert y abrimos la boca sorprendidos

-Estas jugando-dijo Emmett y ellos negaron con la cabeza

-El show de todo esto es que la banshee lo hace por venganza-dijo Max

-Que venganza?-pregunto Jasper

-Chicos! Prepárense! Recuerden que esas pueden estar haciendo cosas-dijo Miranda y suspiramos

-Esperate!-dijo Emmett y unos minutos después Miranda bajo con unos shorts rosa y una blusa negra

-Mira Emmett, yo soy la chica alfa aquí. Si digo que se vayan a preparar es una orden ahora se van TODOS a preparar o ven las consecuencias-dijo Miranda y todos asentimos y nos pusimos de pie

-La chica alfa?-pregunto Emmett riendo y vi todo en cámara lenta, Miranda lanzaba un peine y le daba en la frente a Emmett

-Gol!-dijo Sofía riendo y todos nos reímos por sus ocurrencias

-Si, chica alfa ahora tienen quince minutos para ponerse decentes-dijo mientras se hacia una coleta asentimos y nos fuimos a las habitaciones, Bella y yo compartimos, al igual que Emmett y Rose, Jasper y Alice, las gemelas y Max se quedaría con Allen, me puse unos Jeans, una camisa negra, las converse que compre, claro luego de darme un baño caliente

Cuando baje las escaleras estábamos todos listos con excepción de Emmett y Max

-Al fin bajo una de las nenas-dijo Jasper y le mire mal

-Edwar!-dijo Sofía y me abrazo los pies, la tome en brazos y ella soltó una visita

-Hola-dije y ella toco mi cabello

-Tu pelo es muy suave-dijo con admiración y reí

-Gracias peque-dije y ella se sonrojo

-Seguros que no es una hermana gemela?-pregunto Emmett bajando las escaleras

-Que quieres decir?-pregunto Jasper y Max rio mientras bajaban

-Ok, observen a Sofía, mismo color de pelo que el de Bella, la vocesita que puede molestarte la vida si quiere, el vocabulario y los sonrojos-dijo Max y todos reímos

-Sofía no es tan mala-dijo Miranda y el asintió

-Ok, yo conduzco-dijo Miranda y salimos de la casa, fuimos a la camioneta y nos acomodamos, Sofía no quería soltarme así que la senté en mi regazo

Pasamos el camino en silencio hasta que Sofía dijo que quería un perrito y Max le dijo que no, Emmett argumento que si quería un perro que le pusiera Jake, por ironías de la vida, Miranda dijo que Jake no es un nombre para perros entonces empezamos a hablar sobre si ese nombre le caería a un perro si o no. Miranda paro frente a una casa de dos niveles pero con un gran jardín, todos bajamos y fuimos hacia la puerta. Max toco el timbre y esperamos, de ahí salio una señora de no mas de cincuenta, el pelo no tenia ni una sola cana y era pelirrojo, ojos verdes y era casi de mi altura

-Oh Miranda, ya preguntaba donde estabas-dijo la señora

-Hola señora Alonso, por que se preguntaba eso?-pregunto Miranda y la señora rio

-Hace unas horas vino la amiga tuya-dijo ella y Max alzo una ceja

-Cual?-pregunto el y ella rio

-La que creen que es bipolar-dijo y ellos asintieron

-Y Eduardo esta aquí?-pregunto Max y ella negó con la cabeza

-Dudo que venga, el me dijo que no me preocupara si no llegaba-dijo y asentimos

-Oh-dijo Miranda bajando de humor

-Pasa algo?-pregunto ella

-Es que, queríamos que cuidara a Sofía, tenemos que ir a buscar a las otras chicas y no queremos que enferme con el sereno de la noche-dijo Miranda y ella sonrió mientras observaba a Sofía

-Mira que grande estas, la ultima vez que te vi estabas mas pequeña-dijo ella y Sofía se sonrojo

-Es que yo como mucho-dijo ella y todos reímos por la respuesta de Sofía

-Quieres que cocinemos galletas?-pregunto la señora Alonso y Sofía asintió

-Entonces ven-dijo y Sofía hizo ademan de que la bajara y cuando lo hice, se fue con la señora Alonso

-No tomen mucho-dijo y cerro la puerta, Sofía rio y grito

-No tomen mucho!-nosotros reímos y caminamos hacia la camioneta

-A ver, cual es la bipolar?-pregunto Emmett y Max rio

-Bella-pronunciaron casi al mismo tiempo, Jasper incluido, obviamos el detalle y Miranda condujo hacia un karaoke al final de la ciudad, era muy grande

-Es parte pub-dijo Max y asentimos

Entramos y Max nos paro

-Que tal si primero observamos el territorio?-pregunto Max y asentimos, buscamos una mesa y empezamos a buscar a las chicas

-Ahí-señalo Robert y observamos

Estaban dos chicas y un chico, el chico era pelinegro, tenia una camisa blanca y unos jeans, la otra chica tenia el pelo rosa, unos jeans ajustados y una blusa de tiros negra, la otra tenia el pelo verde pero era un verde cayendo al azul, usaba unos shorts, unas converse rosas y una blusa con mangas cortas blanca, me fije mas adelante donde me encontré con dos chicas de espaldas, estaban bailando, una tenia el pelo corto amarillo y parecía dorado, la otra lo tenia naranja como el fuego, ambas usaban vestidos, la del pelo corto blanco y la otra negro

-Son ellas-dijo Miranda

-Por que lo sabes?-pregunto Max y Miranda suspiro

-Solo fijate en la del pelo verde, pie izquierdo-dijo y miramos hacia donde ella nos decía, la chica tenia una pulsera de oro en el tobillo, se la había visto a Bella hace mucho pero ella solo me respondió que era un regalo familiar

-Ok son ellas-dije y asintieron

Bella se puso de pie, estaba riendo y camino hacia un baño, Rose estaba riendo por algo que el chico le había dicho, Alice y Charlotte se habían sentado y tomaron algo de color naranja, Rose tomo algo blanco y el chico tomo algo de varios colores, Rose murmuro algo y ellos se rieron, unos minutos después Bella llego riendo pero tenia su bolso, saco una caja de ahí y la abrió, Alice dijo algo, Bella respondió mientras comía y el chico, Eduardo empezó a reír

-Ok, están tomando alcohol-dijo Robert

-Como lo sabes?-pregunto Jasper y el le miro

-Lo que Bella come son unos chocolates, tienen ron dentro pero hay algunos que tienen mas alcohol que otros-dijo y asentimos

-Creo que es hora de acercarnos-dijo Allen y de un momento a otro estaba siendo arrastrado por Miranda hacia la mesa de las chicas

-Hola!-dijo ella con entusiasmo y se sentó en el regazo de Eduardo y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Holis!-dijo Bella y me dio espacio, las chicas se abrieron espacio para los otros chicos y Bella me miro

-Que tal mi pelo?-pregunto riendo y asentí

-Muy sexy-dije y ella me beso, el beso no era dulce, si no que era pasional

-Un momento, no queremos ver como se comen entre si-dijo Emmett y Bella le miro mal, se comió otro chocolate y rio

-Emmett, que tal se ve Rose, verdad que combina con su nombre?-pregunto ella riendo y Alice rio

-Es cierto! Su nombre es Rose como el color!-dijo ella y Charlotte asintió

-No me había dado cuenta, chicos el es Eduardo-dijo Charlotte

-Alias el novio de Alice-dijo y todos miramos a Alice, Bella soltó una risita infantil al igual que las chicas

-Es mentira!-dijo Rose riendo y ellos soltaron carcajadas

-Buenas, esta noche tenemos grandes variedades por cantar pero empezaremos con una petición especial de Eduardo A., dejo un mensaje diciendo que lo siente y que bueno que no sepan nada de nada, las que cantaran se llaman: Alice, Rose, Charlotte, Miranda y Bella. Así que pasen adelante, tienen cinco minutos para estarse listas-dijo un hombre y Bella miro a Eduardo

-Que te crees?-pregunto y Eduardo rio

-Solo quería que tu novio te viera cantar con el verde en tu pelo, Edward a que no esta sexy?-pregunto riendo y asentí luego de tomar algo de vodka

-Demasiado-dije y ella se sonrojo

-Aww esta roja-dijo Charlotte mientras le apretaba las mejillas

-Acepto-dijo Bella solemne y ellas gritaron de alegría, Alice arrastro a las cinco hacia una esquina y empezaron a hablar

-Que tan borrachas están?-pregunto Max y Eduardo rio

-Para cuando Bella me fue a buscar estaban tomando cerveza-dijo el y asentimos

-Hola, soy Alice y voy a cantar junto a estas chicas. A que no están sexys-dijo Alice en el escenario y se escucharon varios silbidos, mayormente masculinos, Bella rio

-Gracias!-dijo mientras hacia una reverencia, era divertida y reímos

-No sabemos que canción vamos a cantar-dijo Rose riendo

-Y ellas están demasiado borrachas-dijo Miranda cosa que causo varias risas

-Pero espero que les guste-dijo Charlotte y pusieron una canción, era una pista, Bella abrió los ojos como platos pero cantaba mirando la letra junto a las chicas

**In your heart I found mine**

**Fill me with your life**

**Oh you make it hot on your red planet**

**Turn it up on your red planet**

Cantaron todas, se escuchaban varios gritos de apreciación y yo estaba entre ellos

**I thought my love was bittersweet**

**Broken into pieces but now back on my feet**

**Thanking you for letting me in to your galaxy**

**Bum da dum bum**

**My heart beats for you**

**And I do explore things**

**The way you make me feel like I can never explain**

**You make me make me make me make me feel**

**That your love is real yeah**

Canto Rose, no sabia que ella cantaba tan bien pero era buena, demasiado

**In your heart I found mine**

**Fill me with your life**

**Oh you make it hot on your red planet**

**Turn it up on your red planet**

**In your eyes I see truth**

**I'm so connected to you**

**Can I make a stop on your red planet?**

**Turn it up on your red planet**

Cantaron todas, Bella me observaba como si se supiera la canción y luego observo las letras otra vez

**Blow me out of this world tonight**

**Show me I'm your girl tonight**

**Give me all your love tonight**

**Red red planet**

Canto Alice dos veces, en realidad las chicas eran buenas

**I knew I knew I knew your love was truth**

**I see the stars the sun and the moon when I'm**

**with you**

**Loving you loving you**

**It won't leave me alone**

**It's like a ghost hunting me**

**Now it's in my bones**

Canto Charlotte, su voz era algo llamativa pero en el buen sentido

**Never knew my perfect one could be so sweet**

**Loving you and you and me**

**Now that's twice as deep**

Canto Bella, la letra era buena, no la había escuchado antes pero podía ser un éxito

**That's what I love about us two**

Canto Charlotte, la letra impactaba, me tenia impactado

'**Cause I see me and you yeah**

Cantaron Bella y Charlotte, era impresionante

**In your heart I found mine**

**Fill me with your life**

**Oh you make it hot on your red planet**

**Turn it up on your red planet**

**In your eyes I see truth**

**I'm so connected to you**

**Can I make a stop on your red planet?**

**Turn it up on your red planet**

Cantaron las chicas el coro, esta vez Bella estaba mas relajada que al principio

**Blow me out of this world tonight**

**Show me I'm your girl tonight**

**Give me all your love tonight**

**Red Red planet**

Canto Alice dos veces otra vez

**I wanna be your only girl and your best friend**

Canto Bella sonriendo pero observaba las letras

**I never want it to end**

**I'll live this over and over again**

**And again and again**

**Cantaron juntas**

**And use your body language**

**Don't say a thing**

Canto Miranda, su voz era impresionante

**And do it over again**

**And do it over again**

**And do it over again**

**Until the end**

Cantaron todas pero Charlotte estaba bailando al ritmo de la canción

**In your heart I found mine**

**Fill me with your life**

**Oh you make it hot on your red planet**

Canto Charlotte y Miranda sonrio

**Turn it up on your red planet**

Canto Miranda

**In your eyes I see truth**

**I'm so connected to you**

**Can I make a stop on your red planet?**

**Turn it up on your red planet**

Todas esta vez y el local estaba como loco, bailando y gritando en forma de que le agradaba

**Blow me out of this world tonight**

**Show me I'm your girl tonight**

**Give me all your love tonight**

Canto Alice

**Red Red planet **

**Red Red Planet**

**Red Red Planet**

**Red Red Planet yeeah**

Cantaron todas y cuando terminamos empezamos a aplaudir, a chiflar y las chicas estaban sonrientes

-Gracias-dijo Bella y bajo corriendo, llego a la mesa antes que las chicas y se sentó en mi regazo

-Que tal?-pregunto y le sonreí

-Muy buena-dije y ella rio, giro para ver a Eduardo

-Eres un idiota-dijo riendo y el asintió

-Gracias-dijo el riendo y Bella tomo otro chocolate, comió y me dio uno

-No gracias-dije y ella se encogió de hombros

-Emmett estas bien?-pregunto Bella y observe a Emmett, estaba en shock al igual que Jasper

-Wow, eso fue genial-dijo y beso con mucha, demasiada pasión a Rose

-Consigan un cuarto-dijo Max y soltamos varias carcajadas

-Jazz, que te pareció?-pregunto Alice y el le sonrió

-Cantas demasiado bien para mi propio bien-dijo Jasper y Bella soltó una risita

-Ahora, Charlotte es tu turno, recuerdas? Somos novias-dijo Bella y todos rieron

-Robert, que te pareció?-pregunto Charlotte sonriendole a Bella

-Muy bonito-dijo el y Bella se hizo la ofendida

-Estas avergonzada de tu propia novia-dijo y Charlotte rio

-Ven acá novia, sabes que te amo mas de lo que Edward te ama-dijo Charlotte y Bella rio

-No te pases Charlotte, la amo para soportar que es bisexual-dije y soltamos carcajadas, varias personas cantaron hasta que subió el mismo hombre

-Bueno, como saben a partir de las diez de la noche, es el especial de un cantante, lo escogemos por ruleta así que el de esta noche es-dijo el hombre y en la pantalla aparecieron varias letras hasta que pararon en un nombre y Bella junto con Charlotte chillaron de alegría

-Justin Timberlake!-dijo el hombre

-Si!-empezaron Bella y Charlotte mientras saltaban en la silla

-En cinco minutos empezaremos-dijo el hombre y bajo del escenario

Bella junto a Charlotte se fueron junto a Robert

-Hola Robert-dijo Charlotte y movió su pelo hacia su espalda

-Como estas Robert?-pregunto Bella y luego copio el movimiento de Charlotte con el pelo

-No-dijo el y ellas hicieron cara de ofendidas

-Ni si quiera te íbamos a pedir algo-dijo Bella ofendida y Max rio

-Solo observa-me dijo Eduardo en voz baja

-Me iban a pedir que cante-dijo el y Bella suspiro

-Ok, me tienes-dijo Charlotte y el sonrió

-No-dijo y Bella hizo un puchero estilo Alice

-Anda-dijo Bella mientras le golpeaba el hombro

-Anda-empezo Charlotte copiandole y el suspiro

-No-dijo y Bella empezó a llorar

-Te odio! Nunca te pido nada y vienes arruinas todo el día!-dijo ella y Charlotte también empezó a llorar

-Mierda-dijo Robert y las abrazo por los hombros

-Chicas, esta noche no-dijo y Bella se alejo de su agarre

-Anda-dijo otra vez, con el puchero, dándole en el hombro y los ojos llenos de lagrimas

-Anda-dijo Charlotte con lo mismo que Bella, Robert suspiro

-Esta bien-dijo y ellas soltaron gritos de alegría

-Si!-dijo y se pusieron de pie, empezaron a saltar mientras daban círculos

-Que les pasa?-pregunto Jasper y reí

-Lo que sea se ven divertidas-dije y no creí lo que salio de mi mente

-Amigo, cuando dejaras de que te chantajeen-dijo Allen riendo, y las chicas se acercaron esta vez a Allen

-Hola tío Allen-dijo Bella sonriendo

-Como estas?-pregunto Charlotte, el suspiro y asintió

-Con que no me hagan el mismo drama acepto-dijo el y ellas sonrieron, Bella tomo otro chocolate y arrastraron a Rose y Alice, Charlotte con Alice y Rose con Bella. Minutos después, Rose había obligado a Emmett a cantar en un rato y Alice a Jasper, Max iba a cantar por voluntad propia y luego Bella me miro, se sentó en mi regazo y me sonrió

-Hola amor-me dijo y le sonreí

-Cinco besos y acepto-dije sabiendo lo que ella quería, ella me sonrió y empezó con el primer beso

-Uno-dijo y luego empezó a besarme otra vez

Cuando termino Robert fue el primero en cantar, canto Cry me a River, la sorpresa era que cantaba genial, para cuando termino Max se puso de pie, junto a Eduardo, cantaron Suit and tie, Los chicos junto a mi cantamos Mirrors y las chicas casi mueren, Alice se desmayo así que nos tuvimos que ir a casa. Pero antes buscamos a Sofía, para cuando estábamos en nuestra habitación por estos días me sorprendo que Bella se haya puesto a llorar

-Bella?-le pregunte pero ella solo lloraba, cuando hice que me mirara sus ojos estaban tristes

-Que te pasa?-le pregunte y ella suspiro

-Lo siento-me dijo y luego volvió a sollozar

-A ver Bella, bajale al avión que no entiendo-dijo usando lo que Lauren decía, ella rio y suspiro

-Hay muchas cosas que no entiendes, te juro que quisiera contártelas pero lo puedo hacer de una forma que no involucre a nadie, entiendes?-pregunto y asentí

-Algo así como un cuento pero que no intervenga con ninguno de nosotros?-pregunte y ella asintió

-Bien, cuéntalo así-dije y ella suspiro, se recostó en la cama y miro al techo

-Ok, imaginate a una gran familia pero que es especial, no como ustedes sino mas especiales, mas poderosos que los Vulturis que mantenían el balance del mundo, estaban los responsables que eran una pareja, los que ordenaban todo y los ayudantes que ayudaban a los responsables, estaban también, los políticos, los artistas y estaban también los destinadores-dijo ella y le mire

-Los destinadores?-pregunte y ella asintió

-Son los que escribían el futuro del mundo-dije y le observe sorprendido

Que tenia que ver ella en todo esto?

–.-.-.-.-.-.

**Chan chan chan!**

**Que tal el capitulo?**

**Ya el próximo revelara muchas cosas por si notan**

**Capitulo no es tan largo ya que lo hice en una tarde**

**A las que leen Pequeñas Sorpresas me han defraudado.**

**Solo soy adicta a los reviews, no me culpen y espero que dejen reviews, muchas gracias por ellos**

**En otro lugar, para las lectoras silenciosas: dejen review, quiero saber que creen de la historia!**

**Para las que no tienen cuenta: contáctenme en el blog, twitter o tumblr, los tengo en mi perfil así cualquier pregunta que quieren hacer, estoy disponible**

**Las que tienen cuenta no se pongan celosas: cualquier pregunta la dejan en el review o un mensaje directo que las responderé lo mas pronto posibles**

**Espero reviews y gracias otra vez, no solo por los reviews sino por las alertas y favoritos, recuerden, mas reviews, mas pronto capi!**

**Recuerden pasar por mis otras historias!**

**Besotes con cariño de mi parte**

**Nel**

**PD: dejen review aunque este capitulo tenga un milenio!**


	29. Chapter 29

-Los que escribían el futuro del mundo-dije y ella asintió, se veía un poco ida así que supe que estaba borracha

-Resulta que en los destinadores nunca había nacido un descendiente femenino, siempre eran hombres que cuando cumplían 18 se casaban y le daban la mitad de su poder a su esposa, todo cambio cuando nació una destinadora-dijo ella y puso sus manos sobre su estomago

-Las familias poderosas al igual que ellas pensaron que ella era un peligro así que hicieron un plan, matar a la chica cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad. Por supuesto los destinadores supieron su decisión así que la familia trabajo conjuntamente para cuidar a la chica, pero resulta que en sus descendientes de toda la familia eran en total de 7 hombres, la pequeña destinadora y anos después una pequeña que era hija de unos amigos cercanos ya que habían muerto en un accidente. Pasaron los años y los que le eran leales a la familia se mantuvieron con ellos pero aun sabiendo que algunos de ellos los traicionarían. Pasaron los años y la familia hizo un cambio radical, casaron a la destinadora un año antes de su mayoría e hicieron que ella misma escribiera el futuro de su familia, destino que cuando se casara iba a tener dos bebes, gemelos, serian separados uno estaría con su padre y el otro estaría con la persona que ella mas confiaba, ellos tendrían el deber de contar su historia de generación en generación hasta que naciera la chica elegida, aquella que fuera descendiente de ambos hermanos, es decir que sus padre seria descendiente de un gemelo y su madre del otro gemelo. Seria reconocida por el encargado de protegerla como si fuera su propia hija, ella seria entrenada para cuando cumpliera el momento pelearía contra esas familias ya que dos de ellas eran inmortales, la chica misma se encargaría de matar al cabeza de todo el plan pero tendrá una complicación-dijo ella y al final suspiro mirando al techo, cerro los ojos y luego los abrió

-Y la complicación es?-pregunte y ella asintió ida

-Ella morirá, claro dependiendo de la situación-dijo como si hablara del clima y eso me preocupo demasiado

-Cual situación?-pregunte y ella me miro

-En realidad quieres saber?-pregunto y asentí

-Claro, no puedes dejarme así-dije y ella asintió varias veces pero se puso pálida

-Bella?-pregunte y ella se sentó rápidamente

-Creo que voy a vomitar-dijo y rápidamente la ayude a caminar hacia el retrete y recogí su pelo, unos segundos después estaba devolviendo todo, en realidad todo, creo que hasta la cena de ayer, para cuando termino unos minutos después se veía muy pálida, se quedo sentada en el suelo

-Bella estas bien?-pregunte y ella asintió

-No te preocupes, de seguro algo me cayo mal-dijo y asentí

-Segura? Podemos llamar a un medico o ir a emergencias-dije y ella negó con la cabeza

-Solo quiero un baño, podrías hacerme el favor de traerme algo para ponerme luego?-me pregunto y asentí, salí del baño y busque entre las bolsas de compras lo que sea mas cómodo ya que ellas no compraron piyamas, un short deportivo negro y una blusa holgada rosa, vergonzosamente ropa interior y una toalla, para cuando regrese al baño Bella continuaba en el suelo y cuando me vio lentamente se puso de pie

-Gracias-dijo y asentí, le deje con privacidad mientras me cambiaba de ropa algo mas cómodo y espere a que saliera del baño, unos cinco minutos después, con mi super oído supe que los chicos estaban dormidos con excepción de una persona

_-No, no tengo clases hasta unos meses, ya sabes que ahora es mas flexible, pero tengo que ingresar a otra escuela-_dijo Charlotte y supuse que hablaba de su escuela en New York

_-Que tal si se pasan el verano conmigo?-_pregunto una chica y Charlotte suspiro

_-Tengo trabajo, recuerdas que papa nos obligo, aun no se como demonios hicieron para que Bells entrara-_dijo Charlotte y alce una ceja

_-No te has enterado?-_pregunto la voz de la chica divertida

_-No, que paso?-_pregunto Charlotte interesada

_-Bella no acepto-_dijo ella

_-QUE?!_-grito Charlotte y creo que se escucho en toda la casa

_-Eso, no se como paso pero negocio con Marianne para no trabajar __ahí-dijo_ la chica

_-Oh estas de broma, yo tengo que trabajar como mesera y ella no acepto el trabajo-_dijo Charlotte y la chica suspiro

_-Me tengo que ir, le preguntare a James que le tocara a Bella y __duérmete__ ya-_dijo ella

_-__Adiós__Mía-_dijo Charlotte y colgó en ese mismo momento Bella salio del baño

-Oh Dios-murmuro Bella en voz baja y reí

-Ven acá-dije y ella se acerco, la senté en mi regazo y la abrase

-Creo que no deberías de tomar tanto-dije y ella asintió, recostó su mejilla en mi pecho y se quedo unos minutos así, para cuando quise saber estaba dormida, suspire y nos acomode en la cama y su respiración era lenta y suave, el latido de su corazón pausado y normal, su pelo estaba húmedo y eso de seguro le causara una futura gripe. Cerré los ojos esperando dormirme y eso paso unos minutos después.

~•~¤~•~

Para cuando desperté, estaba solo en la habitación, no había rastros de Bella ni en el baño, tenia una pulsada en la cabeza pero muy leve, de seguro era por el alcohol, me bañe y me puse unos jeans los mismos converse de ayer una camisa blanca completaba el "look", tome mi celular y mi billetera, baje las escaleras y casi todos estaban ahí, Emmett estaba viendo tv con Sofía, Allen estaba en el sofá tomando café, Max estaba en el suelo mientras miraba al techo, Alice, Rose y las gemelas estaban en la cocina con cara adoloridas y ningún rastro de Bella

-Y Bella?-pregunte y Charlotte me paso una nota sin hablar

"Fui a comprar algo de comer" solo decía

-Edward lo siento pero si tu novia no me trae algo de comer estará muerta-dijo Rose y asentí, todos estábamos en silencio y para cuando tocaron el timbre fui a abrir, era Bella que se le había quedado la llave. Cuando la vi giro y le dio dinero a un taxista, tomo sus compras y le ayude, también habían varias bolsas de Mccdonals

-Hola-me dijo y le sonreí

-Hola-dije y caminamos hasta la casa

-Comida!-grito Sofía haciendo que las chicas se encogieran en su lugar

-Sofi no grites-dijo Miranda y Sofía corrió para enredarse en las piernas de Bella

-No le hables así-dijo Bella y ella suspiro

-Lo siento Sofi-dijo Miranda y ella asintió

-A comer-dijo Allen y nos repartimos entre si las hamburguesas para cuando terminamos nos sentamos en el sofá

-Chicos sin ofender pero que diablos paso ayer?-pregunto Rosalie y reí

-No se-dijo Bella y le mire

-Que no sabes?-pregunte y ella suspiro

-Ok recuerdo que estábamos en el salón de belleza, luego fuimos al karaoke y luego fui al baño. Nada mas-dijo y todos nos quedamos en silencio mirándonos entre si

-Bueno, cuando llegamos y Bella fue al baño ustedes cantaron una canción que Eduardo les dedico, tomaron luego nos sobornaron para que cantemos al ritmo de Justin Timberlake, un rato después Alice se desmayo cosa que hicimos que nos fuéramos, llevamos a Eduardo a casa y trajimos a Sofía-dijo Max resumiendo todo

-Oh-dijeron ellas dos

-Que tal si vamos a la playa?-pregunto Emmett y Bella se encogió de hombros

-O quizás podríamos ir a la piscina de atrás-dijo Bella y ellos asintieron, nos cambiamos y pasamos la mañana en la piscina, hicimos una parrillada mientras las chicas tomaban un baño de mediodía y comimos, cuando nos cansamos nos fuimos a la sala y nos pusimos a ver una película, Phineas y Ferb a través de la 2da dimensión, en realidad era entretenida, Bella estaba entre mis brazos y luego escuchamos como sonaba un celular, nos miramos entre si y revisamos el celular de cada uno y vimos que era el mio, era Carlisle

-Hola?-pregunte

-Edward, todo bien?-pregunto y mire a Alice en signo de pregunta y ella se encogió de hombros

-Si... Pasa algo?-pregunte y el suspiro

-Aro acaba de llamar-dijo y abrí los ojos como platos

-Que quería?-pregunte interesado

-Vienen a pasar un tiempo aquí, al parecer hay un ataque en Seattle y somos el único clan cerca-dijo y suspire

-Que tal los Denali?-pregunte y sentí como se Bella se tensaba un poco

-Bueno, ellos también vendrán-dijo Carlisle

-Entonces?-pregunte sabiendo la respuesta

-Necesito que vengan-dijo y asentí

-Cuando?-pregunte y el suspiro

-Saben que lo siento pero prepare el próximo vuelo, si quieren pueden venir corriendo, me encargare de que sus cosas estén aquí para cuando estén aquí y sabes que tienen que guardar su mente sobre Bella ya que ella es humana-dijo Carlisle y asentí

-Esta bien, adiós papa-dije para que los humanos supieran que eran ellos

-Que paso?-pregunto Max y suspire

-Al parecer unos amigos muy importantes de mi padre vienen de visita y quiere que todos estemos allí-dije y ellos asintieron

-Cuando se van?-pregunto Charlotte triste

-En el próximo vuelo-dije y ellos suspiraron con excepción de Bella

-Vuelvo en un segundo-murmuro ella y subió las escaleras rápidamente, nosotros le seguimos para preparar las cosas

Para cuando llegue a la habitación me encontré a Bella revisando su celular, cuando se fijo que entre lo guardo rápidamente

-Que paso?-pregunto ella y suspire

-Los Vulturis irán a nuestra casa al igual que los Denali-dije y ella asintió

-Estarán bien?-pregunto y asentí

Ella no hablo mas sino que se sentó en la cama a observar como rápidamente tomaba todo, para cuando termine nos tomamos de la mano y bajamos las escaleras, los chicos se estaban despidiendo, Bella me dio un beso cargado de mucho amor y dulzura antes de que me despidiera de todos, Alice pidió un taxi y nos fuimos. Para cuando estuvimos en el aeropuerto buscamos los boletos y rápidamente luego de pasar nuestras cosas por seguridad entramos al avión

-Creo que deberíamos de guardar los anillos cuando lleguemos-dijo Alice y asentí dándole la razón

~•~¤~•~

Para cuando llegamos a Seattle y estaba nublado así que guardamos los anillos y corrimos hacia la casa para cuando llegamos solo estaban Carlisle y Esme

-Hola queridos-dijo Esme entusiasmada y nos dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla a cada uno

-Hola mama-dijimos al mismo tiempo

-Que tal sus vacaciones?-pregunto Carlisle y Emmett rio

-Fueron de lujo! Deberías de conocer al primo de Bella y a su abuela aunque ya la conoces-dijo Emmett y Carlisle alzo una ceja sonriendo

-Ah si?-pregunto y asentí

-Marianne-dije y a el se le borro la sonrisa del rostro

-Bella es la nieta de Marianne?-pregunto ocultando sus pensamientos

-Si, algún problema?-pregunte y el negó con la cabeza

-No, solo que me sorprendió, la ultima vez que Marianne hablo sobre ella estaban planeando un evento-dijo y asentimos

-Que clase de evento?-pregunto Alice

-Marianne estaba en procesos de construir un hospital en Seattle y necesitaban voluntarios para diseñar-dijo y alce una ceja

-Entonces Bella diseño un hospital?-pregunte y el asintió

-Ha estado en varios campamento de diseño, solo dio ideas-dijo y asentí

-Wow-dijo Emmett y asentí, Alice ha estado en silencio todo este tiempo y en su mente vi que estaba teniendo una visión

_**Visión**_

-Necesito que si ven a alguna humana con este collar me lo notifiquen-dijo Aro mostrándonos una foto de un collar sencillo pero en el centro tenia un rubí

-Por que es tan importante?-pregunto Emmett

-Bueno, ese collar pertenece a una familia muy importante que necesita ser destruida-dijo Aro y asentimos

La visión cambio de lugar

-Pero que diablos haces con ese collar?-pregunto Tanya furiosa mirando a Bella, estaban en una casa muy moderna

-Perdón?-pregunto Bella y Tanya se acerco unos pasos

-Ese collar que acabas de esconder-dijo Tanya y Bella suspiro

-Por que razón tengo que darte explicaciones?-pregunto Bella y se veía que Tanya estaba furiosa

-Porque puedo matarte en menos de un segundo-dijo ella y Bella se mordió el labio para no reír

-Crees que me das miedo?-pregunto Bella y Tanya se acerco amenazadoramente

-Para responder a tu pregunta, ese collar me pertenece y digamos que si tu intentas matarme la que saldrá muerta aquí no soy yo, sino tu. Seguramente tienes prueba de eso cuando mataron a tu amiguito, como se llamaba? Ah Ethan y solo por intentar matarme-dijo Bella muy confiada de si misma

-Maldita zorra, me encargare de que yo misma sea la que te mate-dijo Tanya y luego abrió los ojos como platos

-Que?-pregunte acercándome a la escena

-Edward-murmuro Tanya nerviosa

_**Fin Visión**_

-Alice estas jugando?-pregunte y ella negó con la cabeza

-Que paso?-pregunto Esme preocupada

-Creo que ya se porque vienen los Vulturis-dijo Alice

-Y no saldrá nada bueno-dije y ellos me miraron confundidos

~~~•~~~¤~~~•~~~

**Siento no actualizar antes, las que leen mis otros fics ****sabrán**** porque pero estaba en unas mini vacaciones que duraron mas de lo previsto. Este capi lo hice ****rápidamente**** ya que no tenia compu alla. Espero que me entiendan. **

**Preguntas?**

**Besos, **

**Nel**

**PD: Los proximos capis seran cortos porque la proxima semana entrare a la escuela y asi no se desesperan**

**PD2: Estoy pensando en hacer otro fic Edward y Bella lo leerían?**


	30. Chapter 30

Edward PDV

-No es todo esto maravilloso? Todos unidos como una gran familia-dijo Aro cuando llego, unos minutos antes habían llegado los Denali y Tanya estaba que no se despegaba de mi, escondía sus pensamientos pero mejor para mi, no escucho cosas desagradables

-Si usted lo dice-masculle de mal humor, me había separado de ella tres veces y volvía como un imán

-Eddie no seas así, mira que el señor Aro quiere que seamos una gran familia-dijo Tanya con ojos soñadores y suspire

-Tanya, por favor no me llames Eddie-dije y todos rieron

-Al parecer hay alguien de mal humor-dijo Irina y suspire, era cierto, extrañaba a Bella y tenia el presentimiento de que algo no iba bien, luego de la visión de Alice y cuando íbamos a explicarles a los otros llegaron los Denalis y creo que ninguno se sentía cómodo

-No sabes cuanto-mascullo Jasper con el mismo humor que el mio

-En fin, para que es esta reunión?-pregunto Emmett queriendo llegar al punto y Aro rio

-Veo que estas impaciente-dijo Cayo de mal humor

-No sabes cuanto-dijo el y en un instante estaba en el suelo gritando de dolor

-Jane-dijo Aro furioso

-Pero maestro, le hablo mal al maestro Cayo-dijo Jane como un perrito faldero y dejo de causarle estragos de dolor

-Que te crees perra? El es así-dijo Rosalie furiosa y algunos, digo todos rieron, hasta los Vulturis

-Mira quien habla, rubia de pacotilla-dijo Jane y reí

-También eres rubia, por lo menos no soy tan imbécil y sádica como tu-dijo Rose y luego estaba cayendo en el suelo del dolor pero no grito

-Basta las dos-dijo Marcus tomando el control y Rose ya estaba de pie mirando a Jane con odio y la pequeña se la devolvía

-Bueno querido Emmett, queríamos darles información para que se mantengan atentos y como viven cerca pensamos en unirlos-dijo Aro y asentimos

-Necesito que si ven a alguna humana con este collar me lo notifiquen-dijo Aro mostrándonos una foto de un collar sencillo pero en el centro tenia un rubí

-Por que es tan importante?-pregunto Emmett

-Bueno, ese collar pertenece a una familia muy importante que necesita ser destruida-dijo Aro y asentimos

-Puedo saber el nombre de esa familia?-pregunto Alice y Aro asintió sonriente

-Claro, la familia DiLaurentis, aunque de seguro ya no usan ese apellido-dijo Cayo y asentimos

-Por que necesitan ser destruida?-pregunto Esme y ellos suspiraron

-Quieren quitarnos el trono-dijo Aro pero era mentira, querían matar al peligro que la portadora del collar era para ellos, porque esa chica tendría el poder de lo sobrenatural

-No les molesta que revise si han visto el collar?-pregunto Aro y mire a Alice

-De hecho señor Aro, hace unos minutos tuve una visión sobre ese collar-dijo Alice y quise matarla, le contaría sobre Bella

-Claro, me permites?-pregunto el señalando con educación la mano y ella acepto, le mostró la visión y el sonrió

-Buen don es el que tienes pequeña Alice-dijo el pero ella volvió a tener otra visión y el como tenia la mano de Alice la vio

**Vision**

-Puedes cambiar de decisión, no soy una sádica-dijo Bella con voz fuerte, estaba en un lugar lleno de nieve, junto a ella estaban Max y otro chico de ojos chocolate como los de Bella

-Pues yo no cambio de decisión, vienes por tu voluntad o te matare-dijo Aro en la otra esquina, estaban a kilómetros de distancia, Bella estaba vestida completamente de negro, su pelo caía por sus hombros y note que en el cuello tenia el collar que Aro nos mostró, se veía triunfante, como si no le importaba nada

-Así que no cambiaras de opinión? Y crees que con la hermosa Jane y el apuesto Alec podrás?-pregunto Bella sonriente, era como si quisiera morir, estaba loca?

-Claro que puedo-dijo Aro y trono los dedos, junto a el tenia toda la guardia, caminaban a paso singular, note que muy atrás de la guardia estaban las esposas y atrás de las esposas un grupo de vampiros

-Queridos amigos, esta chica es un peligro para nuestra especie. Algunos sabrán porque, lo mas antiguos conocerán a Anabella DiLaurentis-dijo Aro en voz alta y se escucharon varios jadeos, Bella sonrió con suficiencia y luego guiño un ojo

-Mucho gusto-dijo ella divertida y Aro frunció el ceño

-Bueno, como sabrán esa chica era un peligro para el mundo y gracias a nosotros nos encargamos de matarla pero tenia un haz bajo la manga, había destinado que nacería una hija de ambas familias, separadas y seria la elegida, la encargada de matar a la cabeza que desgraciadamente soy yo-dijo Aro y muchos jadearon, algunos sollozaban de la emoción y algunos tenían miedo

-Esta chica es un peligro para el mundo-dijo Cayo y se escucho un suspiro

-Cayo por dios, pensé que no eras como el idiota de tu hermano-dijo Bella y muchos de los Vulturis jadearon

-Esta niña aparte de ser un peligro es demasiado irrespetuosa, ha estado escondida por 18 años por el apellido Swan, se ha involucrado con hijos de la luna y brujas-dijo Aro y muchos ahogaron un grito

-Hijos de la luna!-grito Cayo y Bella sonrió

-Bueno, en realidad no son hijos de la luna porque si no-dijo ella negando con la cabeza

-Que quieres decir, engendro del mal-dijo Cayo y ella sonrió

-Bueno, que si fueran hijos de la luna no estuvieran aquí-dijo y en un instante se escucharon varios gruñidos, Aro y Cayo abrieron los ojos como platos, Marcus observaba sorprendido y admirado, Bella giro y sonrió luego vimos unos lobos del tamaño de caballos, habían de diferentes colores pero me llamo las la atención el de color rojizo que se acerco mas a Bella, ella le acaricio el lomo y luego miro a Aro

-Tienen un minuto para caminar hacia adelante los que nunca estuvieron de acuerdo-dijo Bella con voz amenazante y en realidad daba miedo, vi que el primero en dar un paso adelante fue Benjamin del clan irlandés, luego Maggie, luego vi como Aro se acercaba unos pasos

-Querida Isabella, piensas que con algunos lobitos mataras a un ejercito de mas de 100 personas?-pregunto Aro y Bella se acerco unos pasos mas

-No solamente son lobos querido, son brujas, humanos, neófitos, animales y el control de la naturaleza contra ti-dijo susurrando y en ese mismo instante cayo un rayo junto a ellos y empezó a llover

-No te creo-dijo Aro y ella sonrió

-Mira a tu alrededor-susurro sonriente y Aro lo hizo, en ese instante acabo la visión

**Fin de Visión**

-Aro que acabas de ver?-pregunto Carlisle al ver que Aro se separaba rápidamente de Alice, la mire y ella también estaba sorprendida, Aro estaba tan sorprendido que sus pensamientos eran un caos

-Aro?-pregunto Cayo esta vez y le tomo la mano al igual que Marcus, cuando se separaron abrieron los ojos como platos

-Tenemos que irnos-dijo Aro y ellos asintieron, según sus pensamientos tenían que saber quien era esa chica pero tenia una duda, el don de Aro captaba todos los pensamientos así que tendría que saber quien es Bella, para cuando se fueron mire a Alice

-No se dieron cuenta de que es ella-dije y ella asintió

-Sorprendentemente si, pero tenemos una buena charla-dijo Alice y luego abrí los ojos como platos

-Edward?-pregunto Esme pero solo pensaba en una cosa

_''-Ella seria entrenada para cuando cumpliera el momento pelearía contra esas familias ya que dos de ellas eran inmortales, la chica misma se encargaría de matar al cabeza de todo el plan pero tendrá una complicación-dijo ella y al final suspiro mirando al techo, cerro los ojos y luego los abrí _

_-Y la complicación es?-pregunte y ella asintió ida_

_-Ella morirá, claro dependiendo de la situación-dijo como si hablara del clima y eso me preocupo demasiado_

_-Cual situación?-pregunte y ella me miro_

_-En realidad quieres saber?-pregunto y asentí''_

-No-susurre con horror y Jasper lo noto

-Que demonios Edward?-pregunto pero no podía salir de mi asombro

-Ella morirá-susurre sin aun creérmelo y Alice abrió los ojos como platos

-No, no puede ser-dijo Alice mientras negaba frenéticamente

-Si, ella me lo dijo-dijo con el terror invadiéndome y Alice negaba frenéticamente

-Que les pasa a los dos?!-grito Rosalie a punto del panico pero ninguno de los dos queria hablar

_Que tenia que hacer cuando el amor de tu vida estaba destinada a morir?_

_**~•~¤~•~**_

**Si que soy mala, cierto? Se que el capi es corto pero si quiero actualizar mis historias pronto serán así, o los prefieren largos y tardíos?**

**Espero que tengan algunas dudas y claro las responderé solo envían un review o un DM, estoy mucho tiempo aquí porque mi cel me conecta así que no duden en hacerlo**

**Ella morirá?**

**Espero un review y les enviare un besote por la recompensa y quizás un adelanto,**

**Nel**


	31. Chapter 31

Edward PDV

Y heme aquí, furioso como loco, con ganas de matar a alguien, bueno solo a ella.

Tanya Denali, desde que vino junto con su familia no se despego de mi, cuando descubrimos que Bella era la chica DiLaurentis y que podría morir, le íbamos a decir a la familia y que paso? Tanya interrumpió cambiando de tema causando que me pusiera furioso, entonces me fui a mi habitación, con mi laptop a investigar. Tres minutos después volvió y empezó a hablarme y revolotear por mi habitación y todo empezó:

**FlashBakck**

-Tanya puedes quedarte tranquila un segundo-dije furioso y ella me miro mal

-No, quiero saber porque Alice y tu actuaron tan raro, es por la chica DiLaurentis?-pregunto ella furiosa

-Si no queremos contarte es tu problema-dije intentando buscar mas información pero ella me rompió la laptop

-Esa chica DiLaurentis será la muerte para

nosotros, no te involucres en esto. Esa chica es un peligro para ti, yo te mantendré seguro-dijo ella y alce una ceja

-Como conoces a la chica DiLaurentis?-pregunte perspicaz y ella abrió los ojos como platos

-Bueno... Tengo contactos-dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros pero sus pensamientos lo mantenía escondidos

-Segura?-pregunte y ella asintió

-Querido Eddie, puedes hacerme un favor?-pregunto acercándose peligrosamente a mi y asentí alejándome un poco

-Depende-dije y en ese instante llego Emmett a mi habitación

-Tienes que ver esto!-me grito mientras me daba su laptop para que viera, era en twitter pero el twitter era de Bella

-Que es esto?-pregunte y Emmett con educación logro sacar a Tanya de la habitación

-De nada, es el twitter de la chica Swan-dijo Emmett sabiendo que Tanya escuchaba

-Y?-pregunte y empezó a buscar entre tweets

-Lee este-dijo mientras me lo mostraba

_"No soy idiota, se que me persigues, eres como mi demonio personal. Pero primero muerta a que me atrapes"_

Abrí los ojos como platos y luego cambio de pestaña, el twitter esta vez era de Charlotte

-Lee el mas reciente-me dijo e hice lo que me ordeno

_"Buscamos asesinos que quieren matarnos, confuso no? Pero saben de quienes hablamos y nos escondemos"_

Le mire sorprendido y el asintió, eso es que no has leído el de Miranda y Max, dijo en mi mente, cambio de pestaña y me mostró el de Miranda

-Mas reciente-dijo y asentí

_"Busco a una asesina, rubia, pequeña y ojos rojos, tiene el nombre de Jane y es la peor sádica del mundo pero tengo una noticia, soy peor que tu"_

Abrí los ojos como platos y el asintió

-Espeluznante lo se. Eso que no has leído el de Max-dijo y cambio de pestaña, era el twitter de Max -Ultimo tweet-dijo y asentí

_"Matar o no matar, ser matado o no, lo siento Alec, prefiero matarte a que me mates, pero puede mi B querida me ayude"_

-Que?!-grite al terminar de leerlo y el asintió

Hay peores en el de Bella, me dijo en su mente y busque en su laptop mas tweets

_"Me siento como en PLL, en especial a Alison, concuerdan mucho conmigo, DiLaurentis y alguien que empieza por A me quiere matar"_

-Santo Dios-murmure y le mostré el tweet, en ese instante llegaron Irina y Kate pidiendo disculpas por lo que Tanya le hizo a mi laptop

**Fin Flashback**

Así paso la semana, cada vez que intentaba llamar a Bella, Tanya me interrumpía, hasta quiso besarme, Irina y Kate le seguían pidiéndome disculpas cada vez que ella hacia algo irritante y lo peor fue cuando llego y le dijo a Carlisle

-No te molesta que termine el ano escolar aquí? Creo que le he tomado cariño a Forks-dijo y Carlisle solo por respeto a sus amigos mas cercanos acepto, Irina y Kate no quisieron quedarse y Eleazar y Carmen tenían planes para irse a España por unos meses

Así que aquí estamos, un Lunes, todos en el parqueo de Forks y todos observándonos con interés. La mayoría de pensamientos eran _"donde esta Bella?" "Quien es esa chica?" "Por que Edward Cullen se ve tan furioso?"_

-Iremos por el horario de Tanya-dijo Alice _"para que puedas esperar a Bella",_ termino en mi mente, asentí vagamente y ellos se fueron, observe como Mike Newton me miraba fijamente

_"__Debería__ de decirle?"_Se pregunto en su mente y observe una imagen que causo que abriera los ojos como platos, era Bella pero estaba saliendo del hospital, Max la sostenía por la cintura y ella le decía algo divertida lo que causo que el riera

_"__Serán__ novios y Bella lo __engaña__?"_Se pregunto y gruñí en voz baja, tocaron el timbre y al parecer Bella no vendría

Todos caminamos a clases y fui a la primera que de casualidad no me tocaba con Bella, así que busque en la mente de Jessica para observar cuando llegaran, estaban a mitad de clases cuando tocaron la puerta, la maestra de español abrió la puerta y se encontró a Bella

-Senorita Swan, llega tarde-dijo y Bella asintió

-Lo se, estaba en la oficina del director, hubo un problema que no pude solucionar-dijo en tono suave intentando convencerla pero en un tono alto para que todos escucharan

-Me puede decir cual tipo de problema?-pregunto la maestra y Bella rodó los ojos, suspiro y le entrego un papel, entre a la mente de la maestra y lo leí

_"La __señorita__ Isabella Swan, tiene escusa para no tomar clases de __educación__física__, ni hacer __ningún__ esfuerzo __físico__ hasta que su estado de salud mejore",_ estaba firmado por el director

-Puedo saber que le paso en estas vacaciones?-pregunto la maestra y Bella se encogió de hombros y luego hizo una mueca

-Tuvimos una especie de accidente automovilístico-dijo Bella y la cabeza de la maestra se lleno de preguntas, al igual que la de todos en el aula

-Que quiere decir con tuvimos? Y con especie?-pregunto la maestra y Bella suspiro

-Mi amiga Charlotte, mi amigo Max y yo, con especie me refiero a que casi nos atropellan, por suerte a ellos no le toco como a mi-dijo ella y la maestra asintió

-Te quedas conmigo luego de clases-dijo y Bella asintió vagamente, se sentó junto a Jessica y todos le miraban curiosos, la clase paso aburrida y Bella parecía que estaba en otro mundo. Cuando acabo las clases Bella se quedo con la maestra

-Me quería hablar?-pregunto Bella con voz curiosa y la maestra asintió

-Que tanto daño te hiciste?-pregunto y ella suspiro

-Me lastime unas tres costillas, nada grave pero no puedo hacer cosas que eviten su curación-dijo Bella y la maestra asintió

-Bueno, no era sobre eso que quería hablarte, note que en tu examen anterior sacaste una gran nota y me preguntaba si sabes español, para que ayudes a algunos-dijo y Bella se encogió de hombros

-Claro, no hay problema. Mi papa me llevo a España hace unos años y me intereso aprender-dijo y abrí los ojos sorprendido mientras caminaba hacia el casillero de Bella

-Excelente, mañana te doy los detalles-dijo la maestra y Bella asintió

-Nos vemos mañana-dijo y salio del aula, por un chico que estaba cerca note que saco su IPhone mientras caminaba hacia el casillero

-Eddie!-dijo una voz detrás de mi y gire no queriendo ver

-Tanya-dije sorprendido y ella me abrazo

-No tenias que ser tan tierno, como sabias que ese es mi casillero?-pregunto mientras abría el casillero que estaba junto al de Bella

-No lo sabia, estaba por aquí-dije y ella mego con la cabeza

-Eres tan modesto, te daré una recompensa-dijo y rápidamente se acerco para darme un beso en los labios, me aleje pero eso causo que me estrellara contra el casillero de Bella, todos nos miraron, lo vi por los pensamientos. Tanya me tenia atrapada y no podía salir, en ese instante escuche como se caía un teléfono celular, lo que causo que Tanya mirara y observe también y abrí los ojos como platos

Bella me miraba con ojos tristes, no dijo nada, sino que suspiro, tomo su teléfono celular del suelo y giro como si nada hubiera pasado

-Bella!-grite sin importarme que Tanya se preguntara y que los humanos se molestaran, pero Bella siguió caminando, como si nada le importara

~~~••~~~

**Soy una malota y loca al mismo tiempo**

**Espero un review, dije que actualizaría en el fin de semana pero se involucraron varias cosas y hoy amanecí enferma pero estoy mejor y termine este capitulo**

**Besos y esperando un review,**

**Nel**


	32. Chapter 32

_**Con gripa, tareas, antes de ayer en el hospital y desepcionada pero aquí tienen un nuevo capitulo! :D**_

Edward PDV

-Bella!-le llame por tercera vez pero ella seguía caminando hacia el edificio 6 que era donde tocaba su siguiente clase, algunos estudiantes me miraban como si estuviera loco, Bella hacia como si yo no hubiera dicho nada hasta que tome su mano e hice que girara para que me mirara

-Que quieres?-pregunto con voz dura, observe sus ojos y por un instante pude distinguir un destello rojo

-No es lo que piensas-dije y ella asintió sonriendo, poco a poco se fue separando de mi

-Ok, no es lo que pienso-dijo sonriendo y asentí

-No es lo que piensas-dije sonriendo

-Que estoy pensando en este instante?-pregunto mordazmente mientras entrecerraba los ojos y mi sonrisa se borro

-Que yo no te haría eso?-pregunte y ella soltó una carcajada mientras negaba con la cabeza mientras ponía la mano en su mejilla

-No Edward, pienso que hubiera preferido que te revolcaras con cada chica de Forks a que te besaras con Tanya Denali y no me vuelvas a tocar, por favor-dijo y encontré el destello rojo otra vez, parpadee pensando que había visto mal y luego sonrió

-Nos vemos luego-dijo y se alejo dos pasos de mi para caminar hasta el edificio 6

Le observe caminar hasta su salón de clases ya que tampoco teníamos esta hora juntos, tenia un aura diferente. Pero tendré que buscar una forma de que me perdone, todo esto es culpa de Tanya, pero...

Como Bella sabe que Tanya se apellida Denali?

Pase mi siguiente hora distraído y cuando el maestro me preguntaba algo pasaba por su mente y respondía, mi mente en sentido figurado estaba en la clase de Historia, donde Bella observaba todo ausente, el maestro noto eso ya que le pregunto

-Señorita Swan, año de la guerra civil?-dijo y ella parpadeo dos veces para mirarlo, se mordió el labio y sonrió

-Bueno, son muchos países. El de cual quiere?-pregunto y el maestro de puso rojo, furioso

-Japón-dijo y ella asintió, tres minutos después suspiro

-Empezó en 1476 y termino en 1568, motivo conflictos que hubo en Japón por distintas circunstancia-dijo y estaba bien, el maestro asintió y volvió a la clase, observe por la mente de Lauren como Bella soltaba una risita baja y escribía algo en el teléfono. Para al final de la clase, donde tendríamos el desayuno en la cafetería, observe como Bella caminaba hacia el baño, también observe como su teléfono vibraba ligeramente, me quede cerca del baño para escuchar

-Hola?-pregunto con voz suave

-Bella? Por Dios donde estas?-pregunto una voz masculina que nunca había escuchado

-En la escuela, por?-pregunto y se escucho un suspiro

-Tienes hasta las 4 de la tarde para llegar aquí, lista, sin distracciones o llamo a Marianne-dijo la voz demandante

-Pero..-empezó Bella pero el le interrumpió

-Nada de peros Isabella, 4 de la tarde, lista sin distracciones-dijo el y se escucho un suspiro

-Esta bien, adiós-dijo y colgó el teléfono, escuche como suspiraba tres veces

-Desgraciados-murmuro furiosa antes de salir del baño

-Bella?-pregunte y ella giro a mirarme

-Edward por favor, ahora no-suplico y camino hacia la cafetería, suspire y camine hacia su mismo rumbo, solo que yo camine hacia nuestra mesa, donde solo faltaban Rosalie y Tanya

-Quiero que se vaya-dije desde que me senté y Emmett me miro mal

-No fue su culpa que no te hayas separado-dijo el y Alice me miro mal

-No hay nada en su futuro-dijo mirando a Bella, que se mordía el labio nerviosa mientras tomaba algo de tomar

-No se, sus emociones son confusas. Esta extremadamente nerviosa por algo-dijo Jasper y todos le miramos

-Que tan nerviosa?-pregunto Emmett

-Tan nerviosa que le podría dar un colapso en cualquier instante-dijo Jasper y todos observamos como se sentaba junto a Angela

-Estas bien?-pregunto Angela al ver a Bella

-Si, es que tengo un problema-dijo Bella observando su teléfono

-Que tipo de problema?-pregunto Angela y Bella suspiro

-Familiares, se supone que tengo que ir a donde mi futura madrastra antes de las 4 de la tarde, ademas tengo que buscar un regalo de cumpleaños, sumemosle que tengo que ir a ayudar a una amiga para su boda, también sumemosle las pocas horas de sueno que he tenido en estos días-dijo lentamente respirando cada vez que cambiaba de tema y tuve que tronar mis dedos frente a Emmett para que dejara el estado catatónico que le dominaba

-Estas bromeando-dijo Angela y ella sonrió

-No, solo que si quiero no voy a ver a Lucy-dijo Bella mientras se ponía pensativa

-Lucy?-pregunto Angela y ella sonrió

-No le digas a nadie, ella es la novia de Charlie, tienen unos meses saliendo-dijo Bella y luego tomo varios tragos de su bebida

-Estas que juegas?-pregunto Angela y ella negó con la cabeza

-Tengo que ir en busca de algunas cosas que deje en mi casillero, vienes?-pregunto Bella mientras se ponía de pie

-No gracias, ve te espero aquí-dijo y ella asintió

Observe como se iba y en ese instante observe en mi mente como Alice tenia una visión

_**Visión**_

-No deberías de estar entrenando?-pregunto una voz masculina a una chica, esta tenia el pelo completamente rizado, hasta los hombros, tenia un mechón rosa pero solo uno, la chica giro y era Bella, estaba sonriendo y tenia una bolsa negra

-Bueno, soy tan buena que acepto-dijo sonriendo y el chico, que era pelinegro y ojos azules, sonrió

-Genial, tenia pensado ir a tomar algunas fotos en el yate de papa, que tal si empezamos ahí?-pregunto y ella se encogió de hombros

-Si quieres, traje de todo-dijo mientras señalaba un auto negro detrás de ella, me fije que Bella usaba unos shorts negros y una blusa holgada naranja

-Esto es genial, como en los viejos tiempos-dijo el y Bella se sonrojo, sonrió y se aparto un mechón de la cara

-Como en los viejos tiempos-dijo ella, la visión esta vez cambia a una donde esta con el mismo peinado pero esta usando un vestido blanco con adornos negros, pero era corto, usaba unos zapatos negros y camino unos pasos para luego girar

-Que crees?-pregunto sonriendo, estaba maquillada en tonos claros y sus labios estaban con brillos

-Espectacular, te juro que con esta me dan merito-dijo y ella soltó una risita baja, le sonrió y puso su mano izquierda en su cadera, observe varios destellos y de vez en cuando ella cambiaba de sonrisa

-Perfecto-dijo el y ella sonrió

-Cuando iremos en el yate?-pregunto mientras se acomodaba otro mechón

-Una foto mas, pero antes quiero que uses algo que vi-dijo y ella asintió

-Eres tan loco-dijo ella riendo cuando le mostró un look donde usaba una camisa de cuadros roja con negra, un chaleco jean, un short, botas roqueras y una pulsera negra

-Aprendí de la mejor, ademas si no recuerdo. Este lo diseñaste tu-dijo el y ella entrecerró los ojos

-Muy inteligente-murmuro en español, no sabia que Bella hablaba español

-Lo se-respondió el chico en ingles

_**Fin de Visión**_

-Que?-pregunte sin aliento y observe como Alice tenia una cara de terror total

-Ella...su pelo...rosa...corto...ella-murmuraba y Jasper le observaba asustados

-Estoy aquí-dijo Rose mientras se sentaba en el regazo de Emmett y le daba un beso

-Y Tanya?-pregunto Alice y Rose rodó los ojos

-Tenia que ir por un peine para el pelo en su casillero-dijo y Jasper, Emmett, Alice y yo abrimos los ojos como platos

-Que paso?-pregunto Rosalie asustada

-Bella...casillero...junto Tanya...Edward besar a Tanya y Bella observar-dijo Alice como desequilibrada mental ya que repasaba una y otra vez el look de Bella

-Por favor Alice-dije mientras me masajeaba las sienes

-Claro, ahora no te importa que Bella se corte el pelo y se tina de rosa-dijo Alice mirándome con reproche, en ese instante entro Bella con una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro. Unos minutos después entro Tanya furiosa, camino hacia nosotros y se sentó junto a mi

-Quien se cree esa humana?-pregunto furiosa y escuche como Bella reía en voz baja

-Tonta-dijo mientras se alejaba el pelo de la cara observe

-Tanya, controla tu ira-suplico Jasper y ella asintió

-Que humana?-pregunto Emmett

-Esa, la castaña. La que Edward persiguió-dijo y me recreo su conversación mientras le relataba a los chicos

-Estaba buscando un peine cuando llego esta chica a buscar algo en su casillero, tenia una invitación para una pasarela de modas que se hace en un mes en Seattle y le pregunte si le gustaba la moda y saben lo que me respondió?-pregunto y solté una pequeña carcajada

-Que?-pregunto Emmett curioso

-Cito: "Pues claro, a que chica no le gusta la moda, se supone que todas las chicas saben combinar ropa, sabe vestirse y peinarse" me miro de arriba a bajo "claro con algunas excepciones, tengo tus zapatos originales" luego de tomar unos libros cerro su casillero y me miro y dijo "ya se porque Edward te beso" le mire con cara de enserio y respondió "necesita una persona con peor intelecto, ya sabes, así cualquier mentira no tiene que armar un gran plan" dijo, quito el peine de mis manos y te digo que hizo? Me dijo "este peine le hará daño a tu hermoso cabello, a Edward le gusta que tu cabello este sedoso y hermoso, no vez el mio? Eso que terminamos hace unas horas querida, hará que se le quite el brillo hermoso que tienes, aunque ese peinado no le queda tan lindo a tu vestido" me entrego el peine y camino hacia aquí! Esa chica es irritante-dijo Tanya y Emmett miro detrás de el y empezó a reír

-Wow que halago-dijo Bella riendo mientras se sentaba junto a Emmett que estaba queriendo soltar varias carcajadas pero se contenía

-Que haces aquí?-pregunto ella furiosa y Bella sonrió

-No me puedo sentar aquí? Al parecer Rose, Alice, Emmett, Jasper y Edward no tienen inconveniente, tu si?-pregunto mientras le pasaba una pequeña caja a Alice y otra a Rose

-Que es esto?-pregunto Alice mientras abría

-Regalos de Charlotte, dice que tienen que usarlo cuando yo les indique-dijo Bella y Tanya observo, eran unos collares, solo que el de Alice tiene una A, el de Rose tiene una R

-Son hermosos-dijo Tanya y las chicas asintieron

-Tienen que serlo, oro blanco, 13 quilates-dijo Bella mientras sacaba su teléfono y se mordía el labio

-Algún problema?-pregunto Tanya y Bella le sonrió

-Oh claro que no, solo observaba la hora, algún impedimento?-pregunto e intentamos mantener la compostura

-Oh claro que no, tienes novio Bella?-pregunto Tanya me abrazaba y ella sonrió mientras me guiñaba un ojo

-Oh no, estoy completamente soltera, como ya te había dicho antes Edward y yo terminamos hace unas horas porque descubrió que soy lesbiana-dijo y Emmett intento no soltar una carcajada fuerte pero soltó una risa al igual que todos

-Lesbiana?-pregunto Tanya y Bella asintió

-Pensé que era rara, ya sabes pasaba días con chicos hasta dormía con ellos y no me llamaban la atención hasta que conocí a Rosalie, descubrí que me llamaba la atención pero luego supe que era novia de Emmett así que me hice amiga de Alice, así en las piyamadas veía a Rose dormir, pero nunca he tenido suerte de verla, siempre caigo. Así que mi primo Alex, me llevo a un psicólogo así descubrieron que era lesbiana-dijo Bella y Tanya abrió los ojos como platos

-Como te apellidas?-pregunto y Bella sonrió

-Eso no se dice, vengas y le cuentes a alguien para que me secuestre, te apellidas Denali cierto? Conozco a una chica que se llama igual que tu pero nunca la he visto, es una total zorra-dijo Bella mientras tomaba la pizza que estaba en mi plato, Emmett soltó una carcajada

"Apuesto 100 dolares que habla de Tanya"dijo en mi mente y asentí

-Zorra? Porque lo dices-dijo Tanya y Bella sonrió

-Bueno, ella ha estado con TODOS mis primos, te lo digo no ha quedado embarazada porque es bruja o algo pero ha estado con Daniel, Gabe, Alexander, Stefan, Derek, Julio, James, hasta se quiso meter con mi tío Allen que tiene 19-dijo Bella y luego empezó a mordisquear la pizza y observamos como la sonrisa de Tanya caía

"Esta es la tal Bella? Por dios si que es fea, tendré que hacer que me diga donde esta...oh mierda Edward estas escuchando?"Dijo ella en mi mente y observe a Bella

-Pero nada que ver contigo, eres muy linda, si estuviéramos solas te pediría una cita, claro no tienes pinta de zorra-dijo Bella sonriendo coquetamente, Tanya iba a contestar pero sonó su teléfono

-Oh mira, es Charlotte-dijo Bella en tono animado

-Contesta entonces-dijo Tanya con sarcasmo

-Holi-dijo Bella en español y se escucho una risa femenina

-Hola amor, que haces?-pregunto Charlotte y Bella se mordió el labio

-Estoy charlando con la chica nueva, se llama Tanya Denali y tu que haces?-pregunto

-La zorra?-pregunto Charlotte y Bella que estaba tomando un poco de agua se atraganto

-Oh claro que no, ella se ve decente-dijo Bella mientras miraba a Tanya

-No te estas confundiendo con Kate?-pregunto y Bella le guiño un ojo a Tanya

-No, para nada a Kate y que quieres?-pregunto Bella

-Que tal si te escapas de clases, te tengo una sorpresa-dijo y Tanya abrió los ojos como platos

-No puedo querida, soy una chica de palabra y no saldré sin permiso-dijo Bella mientras sonreía

-Medidas desesperadas requieren acciones desesperadas-dijo Charlotte

-Que harás?-pregunto Bella

-Oh nada, solo llamare a Marianne diciendo que te has ofrecido a trabajar en el hospital de Forks como voluntaria y que hable con Carlisle para que te vigile-dijo Charlotte

-Me pagaran?-pregunto Bella mientras suspiraba

-No-dijo Charlotte

-Genial, has el papeleo, quiero empezar a trabajar mañana y nos vemos esta noche-dijo Bella, colgó el teléfono sin esperar respuesta

-Y en que íbamos?-pregunto mirando a Tanya

-De donde conoces a Carlisle?-pregunto Tanya mordaz y Bella sonrió

-Carlisle es mi padrino, digamos que mi abuela es muy influyente en los negocios de Carlisle así que cuando me conoció de bebe fue mágico, Esme me quiere como su madre, Alice, Jasper, Rose y Emmett son como mis hermanos y Edward es otro caso, ya sabes eso de que eramos novios y todo eso-dijo y abrimos la boca como platos por semejante mentira

-Así que tienes una cita-dijo Tanya y Bella soltó una risita

-Oh no, solo tendremos una reunión casual ya sabes, supongo que lo haces mucho-dijo Bella

-Que te crees que soy?-pregunto Tanya furiosa y Bella se puso de pie

-No se? La chica rubia tonta que se ha tirado a todos mis primos?-pregunto Bella y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta

-Paz!-grito desde la puerta y me lanzo un beso antes de salir

-Wow-dijo Emmett antes de largarse a reír como todos nosotros

~~••~~

Para el almuerzo no había rastro de Bella, todos la buscaban hasta que toco la hora de biología y cuando estuvieron pasando lista Newton alzo la mano

-Donde esta Bella?-pregunto Mike y el profesor Banner le miro

-Su padre vino en el almuerzo en busca de ella, hubo una emergencia familiar-dijo y Jessica alzo la mano y hablo

-Lee escucho que el jefe Swan tiene una novia-dijo y el maestro suspiro

-Stanley que tiene que ver esto?-pregunto y ella se encogió de hombros

-Se me ocurrió que esto seria un dato interesante-dijo y todos suspiraron

-Eres una chismosa Jessica-dijo Angela y ella le miro mal

-Solo recolecto datos, ademas observaron el auto en el que vino Bella esta mañana? Yo si, vino en un ferrari con un chico rubio, era lindo-dijo Jessica

-Pues Bella me dijo que era lesbiana-dijo Tanya y todos le observaron con los ojos abiertos, hasta el profesor

-Cuando te lo dijo?-pregunto Eric y ella escondió una sonrisa

-En el desayuno-dijo y todos empezaron a hablar, me puse de pie y fui hacia el maestro

-Profesor no me siento bien, podría salir del aula?-pregunto y el asintió

-Claro-dijo "pobre chico, de seguro aun le duele" pensó

Cuando estuve fuera del aula les deje las llaves a Alice de mi volvo, cuando estuve fuera corrí hacia la casa de Bella, me quede afuera ya que escuche dos latidos se corazón y un pensamiento

-Apurate! Se te hace tarde-grito Charlie desde abajo y escuche desde arriba un movimiento de gavetas

-Voy!-grito Bella de vuelta, escuche unos sonidos de unos tacones bajar las escaleras y luego los pensamientos de Charlie sobre lo hermosa que estaba Bella, soltó un silbido

-Hija, iras a una reunión de negocios, no a una pasarela-dijo Charlie con reproche y nunca estuve mas de acuerdo, Bella estaba usando un vestido color crema que le quedaba varios centímetros por encima de la pierna, unos tacones color crema, un bolso negro pequeño y tenia una pulsera en su muñeca izquierda, tenia unas argollas de color dorado y su pelo caía en su espalda, tenia brillo labial y en su pelo tenia una cinta blanca

-Lo se papa, pero recuerda que hay que dar impresiones, ademas Marianne me mataría si no uso este conjunto y recuerda que tengo que llevarle el regalo de cumpleaños a David-dijo Bella y Charlie asintió

-Se que aun no te lo mereces pero al parecer ya te has puesto mas responsable, por favor intenta no tener un accidente o algo-dijo Charlie mientras alzaba unas llaves y se las entregaba a Bella

-Estas son?-pregunto con esperanza y Charlie asintió

-Solo para ir a Seattle-dijo y ella asintió solemne

-Solo para ir a Seattle, te quiero papa y llama a Lucy-dijo mientras le daba un abrazo

-Yo también pequeña, ademas Lucy esta en camino-dijo y Bella se estremeció

-Demasiada información, adiós papa-dijo mientras salia de casa pero antes tomo algo y camino hacia un ferrari negro que estaba fuera, tenia en sus manos una caja roja con un lazo azul

-No vengas antes de las nueve!-grito y Bella alzo los pulgares, entro al auto y salio del estacionamiento rápidamente para conducir a toda velocidad, suspire y corrí hacia la casa donde observe a Carlisle dándole un beso de despedida a Esme

-Querido que haces aquí?-pregunto Esme al verme entrar, Carlisle me observo curioso

-Por culpa de Tanya Bella termino conmigo-dije y ellos abrieron los ojos como platos

-Como?-pregunto Esme sorprendida

-Me beso y en ese instante llego Bella, no quiere que ni la toque-dije recordando lo que me dijo

-Hablare con ella-dijo Carlisle y Esme asintió

-No esta en casa-dije y el sonrió

-Lo se, esta representando a Marianne en la reunión de hoy-dijo y asentí

-Buena suerte cariño-dijo Esme antes de que Carlisle se fuera

-Tienes que buscar una forma de que te perdone-dijo y asentí

-Si me necesitas estaré en el piano-dije y ella asintió antes de darme un beso en la mejilla, camine hacia mi piano y empece a tocar ahí hasta que el tiempo volara y al parecer fue así, ya que pare cuando escuche los pensamientos de Carlisle diciéndome que Bella estaba con el

-Es muy bonita la canción-dijo Carlisle mientras se degustaba de una canción de piano, era linda

-Gracias, fue una de las primeras que hice. Pero no hablemos de eso, sabes sobre?-pregunto Bella y Carlisle escondió sus pensamientos

-Si, pero estas segura?-pregunto y escuche a Bella suspirar

-No hay vueltas atrás, ademas en unas semanas estaré completamente bien-dijo Bella y Carlisle suspiro

-Espero que todo salga bien-dijo y escuchamos como Bella estacionaba el auto frente a nuestra casa

-Lo hará-dijo y Carlisle miro en su reloj, eran apenas las siete de la noche

-Quieres pasar?-pregunto y Bella le miro suplicante

-No es molestia? Iba a dar una vuelta antes de que sean las nueve, de seguro mi padre y Lucy están en algo que no quiero saber-dijo Bella y Carlisle negó con la cabeza divertido

-Vamos-dijo y salio del auto al mismo tiempo que Bella, pero ella antes tecleo algo, Carlisle camino hacia la entrada y Bella le seguía pero iba distraída tecleando algo en su teléfono

-Pasa-dijo cuando abrió la puerta y Bella mordiéndose el labio entro y el sonido de sus zapatos de tacón que ahora que me fijo con muy altos resonó por toda la sala

-Estamos aquí-dijo Carlisle en voz alta y Alice bajo como un remolino las escaleras

-Bella! Te ves hermosa! Aunque no fui yo quien te vistió, quien lo hizo? Oh dios tu pelo! Por favor no le hagas daño-dijo Alice rápido y Bella sonrió sonrojada

-Gracias, yo lo elegí y que le haría a mi pelo?-pregunto mientas lo tocaba

-Te lo cortarías, lo rizarías y te hicieras un mechón rosa!-dijo Alice y Bella se quedo pensativa

-Es una buena idea-dijo Bella y Alice abrió los ojos asustada

-Y que haces aquí?-pregunto Tanya y Bella le sonrió

-Ya sabes lo típico, venia de una reunión con Charlotte, me encontré con Carlisle fuera donde su auto se le había fundido el motor y me ofrecí a traerlo, algún problema Tanya?-dijo Bella

-Oh no, Isabella, no hay ningún problema-dijo Tanya y Bella camino hacia donde estaba Esme y le dio un abrazo

-Como estas?-pregunto cuando se separaron

-Bien y tu?-dijo Esme y Bella sonrió, le enviaron un mensaje suponiendo que sonó, ella observo y sonrió mas

-Mejor que nunca ahora-dijo mientras tecleaba

-Que paso en Seattle?-Pregunte rápidamente a Carlisle

"Te lo contare en mi mente, solo a ti"dijo y asentí

Espero no arrepentirme de verlo

~~~•••~~~

_**Supongo que es largo y decepciono a todas durando mucho tiempo en actualizar y peor cuando tienen pocos reviews, me puse sentimental mode? Espero un review y les envío besos,**_

_**Nel**_


End file.
